Hyperdevotion Noire - Randy's Cool Influence
by StevieBond
Summary: In a retelling of the main story, Randy Peters is the guy who arrives in Lastation and not only saves Noire from a dogoo, but also becomes her secretary to restore Gamarket. But Randy has his own goals, he wants to charm and get lucky with any girl he sets his eyes on. The CPU's, the Generals and perhaps Gamarket itself may never be the same again. Rated M for lemons.
1. Quite The Introduction

**Hi there everyone, it's time for another HDN story from me and it's gonna be one with lemons and yet another OC created.** **This story will be following what happens in Hyperdevotion Noire, except that the OC will be nothing like the secretary. So expect several twists (and some lemon action) to follow.**

* * *

Quite The Introduction

Hairstyle...check, cool clothes...check, my cool personality...double check! All right, I'm stacked and ready to face the new world, bring it on, Gamarket! After admiring my appearance, I sat on the outdoor seating area of the small cruise. I'm Randy Peters and as a man who's enjoying the early days of being 20, I'm in my prime and on the prowl to make sweet, sweet love to a lucky girl or two and perhaps even more.

I take pride in my appearance however and if I'm not looking a hundred percent, then I don't leave the house until I make sure that I am. My short light blonde hair, brown eyes and my height which was six foot often displayed my appearance as a first impression, but it's my personality that matters to me the most. Unlike other guys who like to be uptight and honest, I revel in the pleasure of being a rebel and if I have to follow rules, screw them! I'm Randy and I'm going to do whatever I want and whenever I want, hope Gamarket is ready for me!

The cruise journey I was on had lasted for a day thus far and from my view, I could see the docks of Gamarket approaching. I was looking forward to actually step on ground after being stuck on a small cruise and having my own, well...urges being built up. When I left my hometown to take a long vacation in Gamarket, I had made it clear to myself that I would not let my urges overtake my thoughts. I was also kinda curious, what kind of girls will I meet? Will I be able to get a well paid job, will I have a place to stay?

"Nnnngh." I stretched with my arms in the air as I felt the breeze of the clam wind pass me by. "Not long now, I bet it's going to be interesting."

After a while, the cruise slowly parked in one of the vacant slots at Gamarket Docks. I got off the cruise and walked down a stairway before standing on the dock pathway. I was given my travel case that I packed the day before and I left the docks. I was glad to be on solid ground and away from the sea, now I gotta make the most of enjoying my time here for I had one week of enjoying what Gamarket has to offer.

"Let's see." I took out a leaflet that led me to come here in the first place. "According to this, Lastation should be just straight ahead."

I was right. When I exited the docks area, I could see a huge satellite dish in the distance. Where's a taxi when you need one?

"Hey, where are ya goin' man?" A driver asked as a taxi pulled over by me.

"Lastation, just up ahead." I answered as I opened a back door and got in with my travel case which wasn't big.

"You got it!"

The taxi drove and I sat back, taking a deep breath and thinking what I'm going to get up to and how much...lewdness I can do. If there's a slight chance of that happening, I'll take it with both hands, both metaphorically and literally. After a few minutes, the taxi stopped outside the city entrance.

"That'll be 100 credits, man." He said.

"No probs, thanks." I replied whilst handing over the money to him.

"Peace out, man."

I got out of the taxi with my travel case and closing the back door, he drove away. I had complete faith that I wouldn't see him again for the rest of this story. I turned around and gazed at the view of Lastation and my eyes nearly went out of my sockets like a cartoon from a childhood past, at least my jaw wasn't going to drop, that'd be stupid.

"Wow! So this is Lastation." I commented. "This looks awesome, I think I'm gonna like it here. It's even bigger than my hometown, I'll give it that." I walked further into the city and I was expecting the city to be lively and full of people going around like any other city or town. Something didn't seem right, but I didn't wanna waste time on that.

"Well, I should probably find a place to live first and then find a job second. Maybe I could work at somewhere cool, like a drama actor since I have experience in drama and sports, or a karaoke host and become a minor successful singer in Lastation...naaaaaah!" I dismissed the latter idea straight away. "Oh wait, there was this one role where if you sign up for the guild, you'll get a starter pack and go out and slay monsters. Yeah...that may seem cool as well, alright then, time to find an apartment."

As I carried on walking and turning a corner on the side of a building, I was immediately stopped with the view in front of me.

*DOGOO!*

A monster had growled and it was approaching towards a girl, I sneaked a little close to get a better look. The girl had black hair with twintails with blue ribbons in her hair and one below her neck, her attire made her look like some kind of fighter. I suddenly began to grin as a smile appeared across on my face with the thoughts I had kept hidden until now.

"Dear dairy...jackpot!" I said quietly with eyes wide open.

"Is this how I really die?" The girl asked, not noticing that I was there. "Without even knowing what the heck is going on?"

*DOGOO!*

Seeing the monster getting closer, I knew I had to do something. I then thought back to my time in the gym, I was looking forward to see if that time spent would pay off. "Well, such lewd thoughts can wait for just a little longer." I took out my fighting gloves and put them on before doing a pose. "Time to get down and dirty!"

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Mass Destruction_

I entered the scene in street fighter fashion and this caught the monster's attention. "Come on ya blue flubber freak, put 'em up!"

"Huh? What?" The girl was surprised to see me. "What are you doing?!"

"No time for questions, sexy." I replied with a smirk. "Just leave this to me."

The girl seemed flustered by my response. "What? S-s-sexy?"

"Now sit back and watch me go for the gold!" I leaped towards the monster. "Ten-hit combo!" I landed multiple punches and kicks, stunning the monster completely. "Now to finish it off by going to eleven...SHOOTING STAR PUNCH!" I landed an uppercut with a pose to finish.

*Dogooooooooooooooooooooooo...* The monster's scream faded as it whooshed right up to the sky with a glimmering star to fade for added effect.

 _Dogoo defeated!_

 _Randy reached level 2!_

"DA-DA-DAAH! Level up!" I exclaimed proudly before calming down. "Okay, all jokes aside, that was good."

 _End Of BGM_

I then turned back to the girl who was in utter shock. "Hey there, pretty. You good?"

"Huh? Oh uhh yeah...I-I'm fine." She replied hesitantly. "Th-thank...you...I wasn't expecting to be saved like that."

"No probs." I started grinning a little as I helped her up with my hand. "Now where did I put my travel case?"

She felt curious. "Wait, you're travelling?"

"Yeah, I just got here today and I'm in need of a place to stay and a job so I can earn a living while I'm here on vacation." I grabbed my travel case. "Do you have a place where I can crash for a start?"

The girl began to fidget a little. "Wait, you want a place in my basilicom?"

"A basilicom? Where's that?"

She hummed. "It would be better if you come with me, I might have somewhere for you."

"Awesome! Thanks, pretty girl."

She blushed a little. "Y-you don't have to call me pretty or anything."

"Oh really, than what should I call you?"

The girl began to feel a little confident as we began walking through the streets. "I'm Noire, the CPU of Lastation."

"Noire, huh? That's kind of a fancy name, suits you well."

"Well, thanks, but don't think you can just flatter me with words."

I smirked a little. "Oh, so you're more of an action woman? I can get behind that."

"Wait! No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Just kidding." I giggled. "I'm known as the man who won't take any BS by orders and rules, but you can call me Randy."

"Randy...that's a nice name." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh, one thing you should know about me." I looked at her. "I have a rare gift of vulcan hearing, so if you talk really quiet, I'll hear it clearly."

Noire was surprised. "Well, it's not like I was complimenting your name or anything."

"Ahhh, so you're a tsundere type? I like it." I was going to be looking forward to teasing her...and perhaps, get a little closer. "So anyways, why was there a monster in the city?"

"Well, I guess there's no reason to hold my guard up now. So, mind hearing me out for a bit?"

"Sure and where is the basilicom, by the way?"

"It's just a walk from here." She then took a deep breath to explain as we continued walking. "I've made a terrible mistake. And because of that, I seem to have lost a lot of things important to me."

"Important to you?" I asked.

"All the bonds I'd made, the laughter of the people and this city's peace. Even my powers are all gone."

"Your powers? So to recap, you're a CPU of this city with powers?"

She nodded. "That's why I basically threw in the towel. I figured nothing would work, even if I tried with all my might."

"Really? A sexy tsundere like you giving up against a blue blob that I just knocked into space like goo?"

Noire blushed again. "W-why are you calling me sexy for?"

I smirked. "Why not, if I think you're sexy, then I'm gonna just say it. I'm not one of those dense protagonists like that other guy."

She gave me a weak smile. "Hearing that reminds me of Neptune..." She paused as her smile faded. "...this sucks! It's so unfair! Not like some human boy could ever understand how I feel though."

I felt a little sorry for her and as much as I liked to get closer to her, maybe it was too early to pull the trigger, but I had to say something. "Well I'm not a CPU or a girl, so I'll probably compare it to alien language. But then again, I may have an idea of how we can make this work."

Noire looked at me. "An idea?"

"If you let me stay at the basilicom and offer me a job, then I'll help you out with whatever you need to do to get back what you lost, sound fair?"

"Huh? Wh-what are you saying?"

"I don't like to repeat myself, it kinda kills my personal thoughts. So would you like my help in exchange for giving me a place and a job?"

She then giggled at me. "Hehehe, you're a weird one, you know."

"Oh really, then would you think of this as weird?" I put down my travel case and suddenly grabbed Noire by the waist and pulled her in for a hug.

"Wha?! What the?!" Noire was blushing as I smirked back at her. "What are you doing?! Let me go, Randy!"

"Shhh, it's okay, Noire." I assured before winking. "The plot is telling me to do this so you can get your powers back, now hold still."

Noire was blushing a lot now. "Ah! S-s-stop!"

Just then, I heard the noises of something small plopping across the ground coming close to us. I looked to the side to see four silver blobs with eyes and mouths approaching.

"Typical." I sighed. "Just when the getting was about to get good."

"Help me, Randy!" She exclaimed. "And let me go, please?"

I shrugged my shoulders before planting a surprise kiss on her lips, I could hear her gasp with her mouth closed as her eyes opened wide in shock. I pulled out of the kiss and I let her go, she was almost stumbling and was blushing in bright red.

"Wha...I-I can't believe it! Y-you kissed me! Why you son of a-" Then a whoosh sound came by Noire. "What? My powers are returning? Maybe I can take them on now!"

"See, nothing to it. But if you want me to, I can beat them all with my fists."

Noire shook her head. "You said you wanted to help me, right? So let me do the same for you now. So...will you put your faith in me?"

I began to tease her. "Hmm, I'm not so sure. Are there any other sexy girls around?"

"Randy?!"

"Okay, okay! I will put my faith in you, Noire. Now go out there and show me what a CPU can do."

Her smile came back. "Thanks..." She then turned to the approaching silver grey blobs and suddenly transformed. Her hair was now white and her attire was a grey colour with a bit more skin on show. Damn! She's looking fine in that space age swimsuit, I wonder how good she is in bed now that I think about it. However, I didn't have to wait for long as she made short work of those blobs, they didn't stand a chance in some way.

When the short lived battle was over, she turned back into her original appearance. "So? What do you think?"

"Oh my goddess..." was my only reply.

"What? Stunned to silence?" Noire seemed quite pleased with herself.

I let my inner thoughts spill out with full intention. "I freaking love you right now!"

"Wha? L-l-love?!" That caught her off guard.

"What else could I have said? I mean you were going all out, they had no chance against you. Very impressive, Noire, you've got the skills as well as the looks."

That did the trick as Noire refocused. "Good, that makes me happy."

"So anyways, what was that form of yours?"

"That was my HDD form and I'm known as CPU Black Heart."

"I see...I'm beginning to grow fond of you even more now."

Noire was blushing a little again. "Geez, what's with all this flattering and stuff?"

"I can't help it, I'm not from around here after all."

We resumed walking until we stood outside a large building that looked like a futuristic church.

"Here we are, Lastation's basilicom." Noire said.

I looked up and down at the building. "Woah! So it's like a church?"

"Don't just stand there, come on inside."

We entered the basilicom and it was even bigger on the inside...heh, that's what she said.

"There's a few empty rooms behind here, come with me." Noire continued as we walked down to the side of the main area and through a hallway.

We then stopped by a hallway full of doors. "So are these rooms vacant?" I asked.

"More or less." She answered. "There used to be others, but for now, it's just you and me who have a room."

I grinned "So we'll be sharing a room? Awesome!"

Noire was not feeling the same way I was. "No! I meant separate rooms!"

"Alright...so much for getting my hopes up. So what about a job, any recommendations?"

Noire pondered for a moment. "I've got it! I want you to work for me."

"Wait, what?"

"It's exactly what I said. I'll hire you to work as my secretary. I need the extra help right now."

"Your secretary? Seriously?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"No offense, but do I look like someone who likes to be a pencil pusher behind a flimsy desk?"

"Well I do need someone to check the reports and respond to the mails I get from my citizens." She then got serious. "Or do you want me to transform so I can kick your ass out of Lastation?"

I gulped, I didn't expect her to act that harsh on me. "N-n-no it's fine. I'll accept your job right now."

"Good, I expect only the best from you." She smiled. "Now why don't you take that room next door to mine, I'll give you some space to settle in and check on you later."

"Alright...time to unpack." I opened the door and walked inside, taking the view of the vacant room.

This place was very high class, it has many of the rooms I wanted as well. So much for finding an apartment and a job, I was able to kill two birds with one stone. After unpacking my travel case, I took a rest on the bed and started to wonder what's gonna happen and will I meet any other gorgeous girls, because it may be time to put my lewd plans into action...

* * *

 **Straight into the firing line for this one, eh? I hope you enjoy this story, which I plan to have fun with. :)**

 **NEXT TIME! Randy meets Histoire and the other CPU's before thier journey begins...**


	2. Randy's Flirtatious Charm

**Time to fire up the story with another chapter and a little warning here, there might be some massive levels of charm incoming. ;)**

* * *

Randy's Flirtatious Charm

I was given a few minutes to familiarize myself with the basilicom. Noire asked me to look for someone called Histoire whilst she took care of some paperwork so I could live here as a Gamarket citizen or something. I still couldn't get over how fine she was looking in that swimsuit with all the cool jazz she was showing. I may have backed down earlier, but that would certainly be just a one off thing, I'll have my moment with Noire soon.

"Hmm, now where is this Histoire girl?" I asked myself as I walked around. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Oh! We have a visitor? \\(^_^)" The source of the voice then appeared...or should I say, floated close to me. She was a tiny girl and was riding on a book, it was adorable.

"Ahhh! What a cute little fairy." I smiled. "You must be Histoire, eh?"

She seemed surprised. "That's correct. May I ask who you are? (o_o)"

"I'm a man who's traveled far from another continent to live here for a while during my vacation, you may call me, Randy."

"Then it's nice to meet you, Randy. So could you explain to me why you're in the basilicom?"

I then explained the story to her from how I arrived in Gamarket to being Noire's secretary.

"I see, so that's how you became her secretary. Although, I do find it a little hard to believe that you're a fighter."

I laughed. "It's okay, I'll prove it to any doubters soon enough. Right now though, I was also asked to bring you to Noire so I can understand the situation more."

"Oh, of course, we can go right away."

We left the big church area and walked outside. Man, the temptation to just cuddle her like a puppy was hard to resist, cause she's so tiny and cute.

"Noire, I've got Histoire for you." I said as I saw her.

"Thanks, I was able to get some paperwork done, now you're a Gamarket citizen." She replied. "So, Histoire, mind if I ask you something strange?"

"Not at all." Histoire answered. "Judging by what happened to the city, I theorize that it must be a sharicite-related inquiry. (T_T)"

"My gut feeling was right, then. The sharicite is at the core of this problem."

I raised my pointer finger. "I have several questions. First of all, what the heck is this sharicite?"

"Oh sorry, I guess it's nothing a normal human would know about." Noire replied.

I frowned. "Hey, did you forget that I saved your sexy body a few blocks back?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I shall explain." Histy said. "Sharicite is the physical source of all the CPU's powers, put simply. (^_^)"

"Ohhh, so it's just like my street fighting style, I can dig that!"

"Well, more or less. Both the CPUs and the generals convert thier Shares, born from people's faith, into power. Sharicite manages all gathered Shares and then distributes them according to the world's needs."

"Right, I get you now." I nodded. "So basically some crazy stuff happened with the shares and Lastation became a ghost town. Well, no wonder the city look deserted when I got here, you must've screwed up real big to pull that off, Noire."

Noire was beginning to feel a little mad, but then she sighed. "Well, I can't argue with that..."

"However, I suggest that we take a look at the sharicite itself." Histoire said.

"I agree, let's go." She looked at me. "That means you too."

"Well, there's no way I'm walking away from this, especially when I'm in the presence of a sexy babe like you."

Noire frowned. "Stop it, Randy. Remember who's nation you're in now."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

We walked away from the basilicom and towards a generator of sorts. We entered through a door and walked down a few stairs until we found ourselves in a giant room. This place looked very dark and in the center was a giant crystal connected to a strong and sturdy stand, that must be the core of the sharicite or something.

"Woah, baby when did the lights go out?" I commented.

"This sharicite used to maintain a stronger connection with the other cities." Histoire said. "But that is no longer the case."

"That would explain why I lost so much of my power." Noire added.

"Indeed, it is very weak now, so I assume your powers vanished around when that said connection was weakened."

I smirked. "And then I came along and saved the day with the power of plot convenience!"

"If that is how you interpret it." Histoire said who seemed confused by that randomness. "Your faith in Noire turned into Shares which gave her some strength. Tee-hee (*^_^*)"

I smirked again. "See, you know what I'm talking about. I think we're gonna get along very well."

"A-anyway, what do I have to do to fix this?" Noire asked.

"Well..."

*BOOM*

Histoire was cut off when we heard an explosion coming from a wall that was broken. In came three different girls, one with light purple hair with a jersey dress, one with light brown hair with a red dress that looked traditional and one with long blonde hair and a green dress. Who the heck are these girls...and why are they strangely attractive?

"Here comes the cavalry or whatever!" The purple haired girl said.

She was then joined by the two other girls, now standing as one as they looked at Noire, Histoire and myself.

"Well, what do we have here?" I asked. "Hello, ladies."

"Wow, our appearance scene this time went pretty much as planned." The purple haired girl said.

"What's your deal?" Noire asked. "Ugh, never mind. How'd you three get in here?"

"Don't even think a thought about it. We're here to rescue Histy."

"Histy? You mean Histoire?" I asked before I cuddled the adorable book fairy. "No, you can't take her away from me! She's too cute to be book-napped!"

Histoire gasped. "Agh! Please refrain from hugging me without warning! \\(O_O)/"

"Huh? Who's this possessive dude?" the purple haired girl asked.

I let go of Histy which I decided to call her that in the end. "Finally noticed, eh?" I struck a pose like a top model. "The name's Randy and if you want a piece of Noire, you're gonna have to go through me and my inner desires."

"Heavens! Are you the one who's causing all this ruckus?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Certainly not..." My mind was then focused on something else. "...ohhh damn! I see a pair of bright lights, is this heaven?!"

"Randy!" Noire exclaimed.

The blonde haired girl blushed. "Goodness! Whoever you are, please contain yourself, young man."

"Ugh!" The brown-haired girl sighed. "Anyways, whether you or Noire is the problem, we have a right to be filled in on what's going on."

"Please calm down ladies." Histoire said. "You have yet to hear Noire's side of the story. Noire, would you care to explain to them?"

"Yeah sure, here's what happened." Noire answered.

"Bah, soap on a rope, you guys!" The purple haired girl intervened. "I'm all pumped up to make Noire answer for her crimes and stuff!"

"Let me handle this." I walked closer to the purple haired girl and wrapped my arms around her.

"Woah! H-hold on there. What are ya getting at, buddy?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Didn't I already tell you? You want Noire, try and resist my charms if you dare."

"Well uhh...is this what's happening right now?"

"Yeah and don't think of breaking the fourth wall." I gave her a surprise kiss. "I can do it too and this story is telling me to make love to you right away."

"Randy!" Noire intervened. "Don't you dare fall in love with Neptune! Let her go, already!"

I let go of Neptune, leaving her blushing and acting shy a little.

Noire took a deep breath. "Now, let me explain what happened."

After things calmed down, Noire told her situation. It appears that she met someone called Eno and became friends really fast, then something about a lore, but I was beginning to feel bored, so my mind went completely elsewhere. I was then snapped out of it when Noire suddenly stopped taking about when she was attacked by a monster.

"Oh my. Did Noire earnestly accept someone's outstretched hand for once?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Well actually, it was me who saved her." I corrected. "And I looked good doing it, pow, pow!"

"This is a change of pace." The brown haired girl said. "So you two are an item now, I see."

I pondered. "An item? Yeah, that could work."

"N-n-n-no!" Noire answered hesitantly. "He's just my lackey, helping me with work! Rggh...tell them!"

I smirked at her. "Screw that! If these girls see us as an item, just go with the flow, I say."

Noire frowned at me in disappointment. Teasing tsunderes is so much fun!

"Just following orders, eh, solider?" Neptune asked. "I bet your sniper scope is all aimed up to a hit a score of her hotness, huh?"

"What?! I don't even-" Noire tried to reply

"Well, she is a fine looking babe." I cut her off. "But may I say that you girls are looking quite beautiful in your own way."

"Woah, you've got a lot of guts to say that, Randy." Neptune said. "Oops! I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm the guardian of Planeptune, Purple Heart. But feel free to call me Neptune."

"Sure thing, Nep. I think we'll get along fine if you're into fourth walls as much as I am."

"Yeah, bring it on, buddy."

"I'm the guardian CPU of Lowee." The brown haired girl introduced. "Just Blanc is fine."

"No probs, Blanny. You seem like you prefer the quiet lifestyle, right?"

Blanc blushed a little. "Y-yes, are you into reading and novel writing as I am?"

"Well, if you like, I can give you a novel session of my own some time, no distractions." I winked at her before shaking her hand and kissing it.

"And I am Leanbox's CPU, Green Heart." The blonde haired girl said. "Please call me Vert."

"A very simple yet attractive name." I took her hand and kissed it. "Forgive my lewdness earlier, but I couldn't help myself and get lost in your stunning and mature beauty."

Vert smiled and blushed. "Hmhmhm, you are very interesting, Randy."

"Can you stop flirting with them, now?" Noire asked who was still frowning at me.

"Yeah, yeah..." I sighed. "So you three are CPU's as well?"

"Yeah!" Neptune answered. "Boy howdy, you really won the lottery to see a CPU summit like this on your first day."

"Hell yeah! I also plan to make the most of any opportunity that comes my way, no matter how intimate or lewd it may be."

"Randy!" Noire exclaimed.

"Ahem!" Histoire intervened. "Shall we discuss the matter at hand? In short, something happened to the Sharicite due to this Eno woman?"

"Y-yeah, that much I'm sure of." Noire sighed. "I can't believe I let my ego get the better of me, thanks to her..."

"Worry not. The problem is that the CPUs are now weak, lacking shares. Even your generals may outclass you. Should this issue go unchecked, the balance of shares will topple and this world may cease to exist. (T_T)"

"Say whaaaaaaaaaat?" I responded.

"And it's all my fault." Noire said with sadness.

"Don't be so doomy-gloomy, Noire." Neptune said. "Nobody's saved the world using the power of brooding, you know."

"What about the power of lewdness?" I asked. "I remember reading a story about how a harem perv saved an academy with demon magic and some lewd."

"Yeeeeaaaah-no, that's not happening." Noire disagreed, shooting my hopes down. "Histoire, how can we get the Sharicite its power back?"

"About that..." Histoire replied. "I believe Gamarket will first need to be unified before that can possibly happen (*^_^*)"

"Unify Gamarket, huh?" Blanc asked.

"Wait a moment, that changes nothing." Vert added. "We have been working toward that on our own terms all along."

"I did it once, so I can do it again." Noire said.

Suddenly, there was a long and awkward silence as the three CPU's frowned at Noire.

"And look at how that turned out." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I have a feeling that this is where I come in. I may look like any other human or citizen, but I can handle myself just fine and if any of those generals, whoever they are, stand in our way, I'll knock 'em down like a bowling ball against pins!"

"Randy is right." Histoire agreed. "You CPUs must face your generals in battle, at a disadvantage."

"I see, a valid point." Vert nodded. "We are not even able to access HDD now."

"Histoire's comment about our generals being stronger than us now is highly likely." Blanc added.

"The CPUs must join hands, at last. Unite and work together." Histoire continued. "Only then can you unite your world. \\(^_^)/"

"So it'll be the four CPUs and myself against the world?" I asked before posing. "Bring it on!"

"Precisely, what a wonderful concept."

I put on my fighting gloves. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

"Hold it, buddy." Neptune said. "Even if we work together, it's kind of a big deal to pick a leader, right?"

"A leader? Psssh! We don't need a leader, you've got me watching your backs...and then some."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Noire muttered.

"I have vulcan hearing, Noire. I told you that before."

"I'm not sure if it's wise to have a male citizen who claims he can fight be our leader." Vert said. "Why don't the three of us CPUs face off against Noire and let whoever wins take leadership?"

"Three of you who can't HDD against Noire who can?" I pondered before a light bulb appeared above my head. "Where's the bookies office, I gotta make a bet!"

"Fine." Noire responded bluntly.

"Well that was quick."

"If I end up becoming thier leader after a fight like this, it'll be well worth it."

"Well I understand that, but don't you want some backup?"

"Apologies, Randy, but this is between us CPUs, you would be wise to stand well back." Vert gently warned.

"Fine, fine...but you girls will see me in action sooner than you think."

Histoire and I took several steps back and watched as Noire activated HDD and got ready to battle with Neptune, Blanc and Vert who got thier weapons out. A wooden sword, a hammer and a lancer. Very interesting choice of weapons, although I had serious doubts that Neptune would last long with a flimsy sword like that.

The battle started and Noire was going all HAM out there, starting with Neptune who's wooden sword was proving not that useful, what was she thinking? Neptune was the first to fall after a critical hit was landed by Noire. Two more to go and Blanc was proving to be a lot tougher, maybe her defense is high or something. But even so, her speed was lacking and that made it easy for Noire to sweep around and shout Lace Ribbons at least twice before Blanc went down.

Vert was the only opponent left, but even she struggled against Noire. It seemed that even with those three together, they're still not powerful enough against one who is in HDD form. Guess I made the right choice to work for Noire after all, I should reward her for this sometime, but that can wait. The battle was shortly over once Vert went down.

"Noire wins!" I announced. "Flawless victory!"

After the battle was over, Noire turned back to her normal form as I helped up Neptune, Blanc and Vert up to thier feet. They seemed okay after taking a few beatings.

"Now do you see what a true main character is capable of?" Noire asked.

"Of course, I had no doubt that you would win hands down." I replied before winking. "You deserve a reward later tonight."

She started blushing. "P-p-please don't ruin the mood."

"The matter of leadership is settled." Histy declared. "Make sure you all listen to what Noire tells you, okay?"

"Fiiiiine." The three CPU's replied.

I then smirked at them. "And if any of you decide to get out of line, then I'll have permission to do what I please with you."

The three CPUs gasped before they each put on an act.

"Let us work together and make this world a safer place." Vert said.

"This is no time for internal quarrels." Blanc added.

The two of them left the room with Neptune catching up with them and Histy following them, leaving just me and Noire.

"Geez, everyone's so care free." Noire said.

"Well it's better than being uptight and taking everything so seriously." I replied. "By the way, in regards to my behavior. I wasn't joking about what I said earlier. If those CPU's start causing trouble for you and your leadership, then I have permission to straighten them out as much as I want, right?"

She blushed again. "Well, I guess it's okay if they start acting funny. But don't go too far with them, there's no telling how perverted you can be."

"I can't make any guarantees, but I'll do my best to keep my clothes on."

Noire shook her head and sighed. "But still, this victory happened because of the shares I gained from your faith in me." She smiled and blushed more. "So...thank you."

"No probs, Noire." I put my arms around her before kissing her right cheek. "Now we better go and catch up with the others."

"Umm, r-right."

We left the room and rejoined with the group, I was looking forward to starting this journey and I could not wait to start having the lewd moments incoming.

* * *

 **You have no idea how much fun I had writing this scene. :)**

 **NEXT TIME! The group journey off to solve the shares issue, city by city.**


	3. The First Lewds Of Many

**Time to start getting the first of many generals involved and there's a lemon scene involved, so skip to the next chapter if your're not into lemons.**

* * *

The First Lewds Of Many

We regrouped with the others, although I couldn't help but hold Noire's hand and she was blushing in bright red, it was kind of attractive.

"R-R-R-Randy." She said nervously. "D-do you have to hold on to my hand?"

"Of course, I've pledged to be at your side. You gave me a place and a job, so it's my duty to return the favor by supporting you in battle." I replied. "Plus, the opportunity to hold your hand was right there. Like I said, I'll take any opportunity I can get."

"O-okay." Noire tried so hard to concentrate. "With the leadership issue resolved, let's think about where to go next."

"Could we have a look around the city and see if there is anyone else around?"

"I guess. Some of the stuff here locally has been bugging me. Anyone care to disagree?"

"Bollocks!" Neptune responded. "We're leaving already? Can't a girl rest her legs for a second?"

"You can rest when you're dead. We don't have the luxury of time."

"We do as far as I'm concerned." I said. "If the protagonist of protagonists wants to rest, then I would agree."

Noire didn't seem pleased. "Don't tell me you're gonna hold that dorky girl's hand now."

I smirked. "Well if you want me to, I might." I then grabbed Neptune's hand with my other free hand.

Neptune blushed a little. "D'awww, shucks. You're pulling out all the stops, ain't ya?"

I then let go of her hand and turned to Noire.

"Fine, I guess we can rest for a while after that ordeal with the leadership battle." She sighed.

"That's our Noire, unable to notice anyone's feels as ever." Neptune said. "You're lucky you found such a cool secretary."

"Oh, I'm more than cool, Nep." I boasted. "You just wait till I start pulling out my awesome street fighting moves and then later on, I can pull the moves on you if you want."

"Randy!" Noire exclaimed.

I laughed. "The second part was a joke, I'm serious on the first part though."

"Whatever, blah, blah, blah...anyways, let's all take a break for now and then we'll start searching."

"Yay! That's the Noire I know and love." Neptune said.

"You have our thanks." Blanc added.

"It's no trouble, Blanny." I replied. "Anything I can do to make you girls happy, just say the word."

"Such an honest and polite man...even if you have a few perverted tendencies." Vert said. "What a waste to see you leashed by someone like Noire."

"Well I'm not exactly leashed. I'm her secretary and all, but that doesn't mean I can't be charming and caring towards other beauties like you." I winked. "But by now, we already know this."

Vert laughed. "You really are something special, Randy." She then began to mutter something. "I suppose I can ask him to play an online game with me sometime."

"Oh uhh, just a warning girls." I remembered. "I haven't told you three yet, but I have a rare gift of vulcan hearing. So if you start muttering, I'll hear it as clear as day."

Vert gasped and blushed. "Oh, heavens..."

"Hehe, don't worry Vert, your secret is safe with me."

"Secret, what did she say?" Noire asked.

"Pay no heed, Noire." Vert said. "It was one of my inner thoughts creeping out."

"Ohhh kaaay. Anyways, let's rest for a bit."

* * *

The resting wasn't for long, but I did learn a little more about Neptune, Blanc and Vert along with the nations they each lead. Then there was a topic about puddings which got Neptune bouncing around a like a kangaroo. It then occurred to me that I remembered a sexual joke involving a spotted pudding, but I kept that lewd thought to myself.

Our first destination on the journey was to travel to a smaller city where one of the generals ruled which got me curious. What would these generals look like? Will they be upstanding marines, do they work for a military contract and if they're female, will they be as good looking as the CPUs? So many questions that I had kept to myself.

"Randy, you've been awfully quiet." Blanc said. "Is there something on your mind?"

I had to make something up fast. "Just wondering on why there are so many smaller cities when there are four nations on this big island."

"Oh, I thought it was because you were checking us out."

I smirked a little. "Well, I can't deny that either, but that's not at the forefront of my thinking right now."

"Anyways, let's find the general in charge of this city." Noire intervened. "We'll be in the dark until we can speak with her."

"Unless I am mistaken, I seem to recall Resta being in charge of this particular city." Vert said.

"You're right. But every time I would come to see her, she's been away. What should we do?"

"Less thinking, more locomotion! No time to waste!" Neptune said. "I wanna wrap this up, go home and play some games!"

Noire grunted. "Randy?"

"On it." I responded before I grabbed Neptune in my arms and looked into her eyes. "Trying to stall Noire's progress, are we?"

"Heeey, wh-what gives, buster?" Neptune asked who was blushing.

I grinned. "Just following my girlfriend's orders."

"Hey, who said anything about me being your girlfriend?" Noire responded. "Now come on, we don't have time to joke around."

I let go of Neptune, that was the second time I've had to step in to control Nep's randomness. I think she's gonna be causing trouble the most, that much was certain now.

Vert lightly gasped as she spotted something when we turned a corner down a stone made road, there was someone lying on the ground. "Hold on, is that..."

"Huh? What are we looking at?" I asked.

We walked closer and I could see the appearance more clearly. She was a young girl with pink hair and elven ears with a pink dress, she was definitely something out of a fantasy game, I wonder if she's an elf mage, since I used to play a lot of RPG games many times before. She looked very adorable, I bet she has a cute voice to match.

"Resta!" Noire called at her. "Are you all right?!"

The young girl opened her eyes and looked at us, she seemed to be in pain however. "Oh...Lady Noire..."

"She's out cold for sure." I said as I picked her up carefully and carried her like a bride.

"But why was she injured in the first place?" Noire asked.

"I could not tell from afar, but up close, it is plain to see that she is riddled with bruises." Vert said.

"She needs to rest." Blanc added.

I then picked up a mage staff that had laid beside her and gently placed it on her stomach so it wouldn't fall off. "Well I think it'd be best if we take Resta back to Lastation so she can recover." I suggested.

"I can get behind that idea." Noire agreed. "Can you take her yourself?"

"Yeah and if something comes along, I'll just give the monsters my ten hit combo."

"Are you sure?" Blanc asked. "Monsters are one thing, but if you're attacked and Resta gets hurt, she might not be able to prevent even worse injuries."

"Oh that's right, you three haven't see me in action yet. Then why don't one of you come along with me so I can have backup?"

"That sounds ideal." Vert agreed. "If one of us goes with you, we'll handle anything that gets in our way."

I nodded. "Vert, watch my back while I'm carrying Resta back to Lastation, please?"

"Absolutely, let us protect this potential sister candidate of mine."

Well that was a little odd, but I thought better to not think about it. Vert and myself left the small city with me carrying Resta as we walked along the roads we used to travel back to Lastation. We were stopped by a group of monsters along the way, but Vert and I were more than enough to defeat them, thus proving that I can fight. Once we arrived at the basilicom, we went inside and I took Resta to one of the other vacant rooms and carefully laid her on the bed before placing her staff by the bedside table.

"Ngh...oww." Resta moaned, she was obviously still hurt. But she had strength with opening her eyes again. "Where...where am I?"

"Don't be frightened." Vert assured. "You're in Lastation's basilicom. Randy here, carried you all the way here from your city."

Resta looked at me and then held her hand out. "Uh...th-thank...you."

I took her hand and smiled. "No probs, you just kick back and recover."

She smiled a little. "You're such a kind person."

"Hush now, get some rest. We'll leave you be for a while." Vert said.

"Oh, okay." Resta then went to sleep as I left the room with Vert.

"I wonder how long it'll take." I said quietly.

"Generals here are stronger than they look, I'm sure she'll be fine in an hour or so." Vert replied.

"I guess that leaves us some time alone together." It took me a millisecond to realize what I just said. "Uhh wait, I mean...no, I was meant to say that on purpose."

Vert giggled as we went into my room so there was a bit more privacy. "So tell me, Randy. Do you really find us CPUs attractive?"

"Heck yeah, you all have your quirks on being attractive." I sat on my bed. "But I gotta admit, you win the battle of the cup sizes, hands down."

She blushed a little. "Why thank you, young man. It is once said that breasts represent maturity and futility, one of the many qualities of being a goddess or CPU."

"So you're saying that Blanc and Neptune aren't mature?"

"Neptune is far from mature, but Blanc is a special case." She showed a smirk of her own. "Now, I believe you remember our secret, yes?"

"About wanting to play a game together? Yeah, I remember that, what kind of game do you have in mind?"

She sat next to me and put her arms around my neck. "Oh I think we both know what you want."

Woah! This was getting me turned on pretty quick. Well if it's going to come to this, I better make the most of it.

"Really, you want to be my first?" I asked with eyes open wide.

"I apologize if this seems rushed, but I must confess something to you." She replied before kissing me. "I'm quite a lewd CPU myself."

That sealed it for me, there was no going back anymore. "Then brace yourself, Vert. Because I'm gonna play your game!"

 ***Lemon start***

I put my arms around her waist and we started making out with our lips locked in tight and our tongues meeting in the middle. I was shocked that it happened sooner, I guess life is full of surprises. I then pulled out of the kiss and a teeny bit of saliva dripped from our mouths as we catch our breaths.

"So Vert..." I said. "...are you sure you want to do this?"

"I do, I can tell when a man is sexually pent up." She replied. "The way you've been flirting with us so far proves it, I believe that you will feel much better after this."

"Fair enough, then let's get our co-op gaming session started."

We stood up together and Vert stood back as she strutted and posed by the walls, showing off her body in many poses. I was just standing there with my jaw ready to hit the floors multiple times. She even began teasing as she lifted up a side of her dress to above her waist line, revealing a classic white pair of panties and her left leg stroking the wall. She then walked closer towards me and her chest came into direct contact with mine. The feeling of her amazing pair, it was like a jet fighter zooming through the valley of canyons. Anymore of this and I would not be able to contain myself and I think Vert could tell, she was seeing how tense I was getting.

"As I expected, you want this as much as I do." She said. "Then I shall not make you wait any longer, gaze upon the body of Leanbox's CPU."

I heard something unclick and I watched as her green dress fall down slowly to the floor. When she stood out of it, it felt like heaven came calling. The sight of her almost nude body was enough to make me go hard downstairs. The sight of her breasts, the high heels she was still wearing and the white panties. She really is a goddess!

"Now then, let me see how good you are." Vert spoke seductively.

In a few seconds, I removed my clothing till I had only my boxer shorts on. "So, what do you think? This confirms that I'm a fighter, correct?"

"Hmmm, very lovely. Now don't be shy, please feel my breasts to your heart's content."

I smirked as I put my hands on her pair and began rubbing them and squeezing them gently. Vert moaned a little as we engaged with intimate kissing again, Vert's hands then went down the side of my waist and then grabbing onto my boxer shorts. We carried on kissing as she pulled my shorts down before I let them fall to the floor. But I wasn't going to let her get away with that. I then grabbed onto her panties and took them down and it fell to the floor.

We pulled out of the kiss and we gazed at each other's naked bodies. We then wrapped each other in an embrace before she grabbed on to my length and stroked it as I carried on caressing her breasts with one hand and gently pleasuring her entrance with my other hand.

"Mmmm...oh, Vert." I moaned.

"Mmmm, so delightful, Randy." Vert moaned back.

Stopping for a moment she went on her knees and took my length right into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down on it.

"Mmmm..." I moaned as I stroked her head, so I could see her eyes looking up at me. "...woah..."

The bobbing reached new levels as I felt her tongue swirling around my length with her hands on my butt cheeks. I was so glad that it was just us and that everyone else is far away. After she stopped bobbing, she then got up a little and sandwiched my length between her breasts, that almost made me reach the climax, but I persevered that time.

"Now here's a little gaming service, only from the CPU of Leanbox herself." Vert said before she pleasured my length between her pair.

"Ah...Vert...ahhhh!"

"Hmhm, I am grateful that you are enjoying this." She giggled. "If you wish to release your essence, then don't hold back."

I was reaching my first release and when she said that, I wanted to go right there, but I had to hold on a little longer.

"Oh my goddess!" I exclaimed. "I'm about to-ahhhhh!"

I couldn't say anymore as I suddenly reached my climax, moaning loudly and letting my release landing over her breasts with some landing around her face. I caught my breath to try and calm down whilst Vert got up and went into the bathroom to grab a few tissues to dry her face before throwing them in the trash bin. I felt a little better, but I didn't want this to end just yet. I don't think she wanted it to end either seeing that she got my bed and laid on her back.

"Now Randy, make love to me in any way you desire." She said.

I said nothing, I jumped on the bed like a wild animal and getting hard again, I guided my length into her carefully and gently until I felt a barrier. I then broke it and gave Vert a few seconds to get used to me inside her. She then looked back at me with her face all blushing and smiled before nodding, confirming me to start moving. Getting a nice rhythm going, I thrusted Vert's body and fumbled with her breasts whilst kissing her softly on her lips and around her neck.

"Ah...ah...ah...this feels...good, do more!" Vert pleaded.

"No need to tell me twice." I began going harder and faster into her and after a while, I was beginning to reach my climax again.

"I'm coming, Randy!" Vert exclaimed. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Mmmm!" I planted my lips on hers as I shivered, releasing my second wave of essence travelling inside her until I could release no more. I pulled out and I laid on my back, next to her.

 ***Lemon end***

I stared at the ceiling, realizing what I just done. I had my first time and it wasn't with Noire, but I knew that day will come soon. Vert was a real pleasure to do this with, the pent up stuff I had was completely gone. Now I could focus and relax a lot more. Speaking of which, I wondered how Resta was doing and wondering if it would be a good time to go back to Noire and the others, I suppose that can wait as Vert and myself embraced together and sharing a gentle kiss.

"Wanna do this again sometime?" Vert asked, smiling at me.

I had only one answer. "You bet."

* * *

 **I don't know why, but it felt kinda right to have a lemon scene with Vert. There'll be a few others to come, but not often.**

 **NEXT TIME! Randy encounters two generals that love to battle each other, RPG style.**


	4. Two Knights Stand

**Onwards with the main story and if you think what Randy did was something, that's only the beginning.**

* * *

Two Knights Stand

After resting for half an hour and changing back into our clothes, Vert and myself went to check on Resta who seemed much better. So we agreed to go back to Noire and see how she and the others are doing. As we left the basilicom and out of Lastation, Vert couldn't help but put her arm around me and as for Resta, she wanted me to hold her hand. I was a little confused by it, but she was adorable all the same, so I couldn't say no. So here I was, walking along the peaceful roads with my arm and hand being held, life was good.

Shortly after a few minutes, we had finally met up with Noire, Neptune and Blanc by the small city we were at earlier, there were two other girls I hadn't met before though.

"We're back, Noire." Vert said.

"Geez, that took a while." Noire replied. "What was taking you so long?"

"Well Resta needed time to recover and speaking of her, she's fine now." I said.

Resta then showed herself to the others as she stood up normal with a confident look.

"So umm, who are these two girls?" I then asked.

"Oh, we better explain this to you." Blanc replied.

The three of them explained that the girl with the fighter attire was Lee-Fi, a fighter just like me and the girl with silver hair and the eye patch was Lid who likes to employ stealth before telling me the new info they had found. They were another two generals and being the man that I was, I couldn't help but be attracted to them, especially Lee-Fi who would be a great challenge to go one on one with and I'm not referring to the bedroom, that comes later.

"Now that we're all gathered together, let's hear your side of the story, Lid." Noire said.

"Let's peel Lid's lid open and spill out all the carnal horrors you put poor, resting Resta through!" Neptune added.

Lee-Fi had other ideas. "But first, let's fight!"

"Oh! Can't you just shut your traps for one minute?" Noire ordered.

"I didn't do anything, I swear it!" Lid responded firmly. "You'll never break me! Never!"

"We'll see about that." I smirked before getting close with Lid by putting my arms around her. "You don't mind if I look at your cardboard box, right?"

"That can wait!" Noire exclaimed. "We need Resta to be involved in this, can you talk, Resta?"

"I'm not sure, but I will do my absolute best to help." Resta answered.

"Don't force yourself too much, you hear?" I advised.

"Okay, thank you so much for your kind words." That made me feel happier as she spoke to Lid. "What...happened to me?"

"It's not like I was there and saw everything." Lid replied. "Are you still okay with learning what I know?"

Resta smiled a little. "Yes. I am prepared to hear the worst."

"You stepped on your own landmine. Dunno how you did it, but you did."

That left us with several question marks around our heads.

"Oh...um, is that really it?" Resta asked.

"I only saw it via satellite recording, but you veered off a winding road and into your mine field." Lid answered. "Then, ka-boom."

"Ka-boom? My mine field? I might be starting to remember that a little bit."

"Wait, so walking into a mine field makes you remember things?" I asked. "Maybe I should try that."

"Don't you start going crazy." Noire said. "This has to be some kind of joke, Resta isn't that clumsy."

"A true spy never lies!" Lid declared.

"It may be best if you remain quiet for the time being." Vert smirked. "Unless you want Randy to get to know you personally?"

Lid blushed a little. "O-okay."

"I was going to see Lid with a peace treaty I drafted, and a woman from another city told me about a shortcut." Resta explained. "She was ever so kind, but when I think about it, her words and actions were ever so convenient for me."

"Wait, could that woman have been Eno?" Noire asked.

"Hmm, that name does ring a bell. Is she someone you know?"

"So in other words, none of us here are to blame for what's happened around here." I said. "I think we can be clear on that one."

"Blagh! Most boring trial ever." Neptune complained.

"Nep?" I winked at her.

"Oh uh nothing, I said nothing."

"Anyway, what's our next mission?" Lid asked.

"We don't know yet, how about you come with us and help unite the world?" Noire asked. "I'm asking all three of you generals."

"It's fine with me, as long as I get to uppercut someone strong along the way." Lee-Fi answered.

"Well if you want a street fighter type match, I'll be your opponent." I spoke whilst posing as a fighter.

"I would much prefer to gather intel before diving into dangerous missions." Lid said. "But that said, I'll join alongside you too."

"So, what about you, Resta?" I asked.

"Hmm well moving forward, each city will be run by one of our fold, with Lady Noire as leader." Resta replied. "It sounds impossible, but..."

"What do you mean impossible?" Noire asked. "I just wanna reunite Gamarket back to the way it was."

"Oh, but that's exactly what I find to be impossible."

"So you're saying you're not gonna give her a chance?" I asked.

"I understand what she is trying to do, but Lady Noire would treat us generals as nothing more than disposable pawns."

"And who told you that, Eno?"

She shook her head. "No, this has nothing to do with her."

I sighed, I didn't want to do this, but she was giving me no choice. I got into a fighter pose as I put my fighter gloves on.

"If you want to duel with Noire, you're gonna have to go through me first."

"Randy..." Noire said quietly. "...yeah, if you wanna go up against me, why don't you fight against my secretary first?"

"So you would put your secretary in the front line before yourself?" Lid asked. "What a cowardly tactic."

"I'm warning you now, generals. You are underestimating me too easily." I remarked. "So, do you three wanna go up against me, or are you afraid of getting hurt?"

"I'm not afraid!" Lee-Fi exclaimed. "You know what, Randy? Let's have that -pow- match right now!"

"I will not back down from a chance to be free from the bonds of war." Lid added. "I shall prove to you that brains can defeat brawns."

"Very well, we will face you in a three on one handicap battle with you, Randy." Resta said. "We will begin the match shortly."

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Master Of Shadow_

It kinda felt strange that I would be going up against Resta after I helped her to safety so she could recover, but she forced my hand on this one. The stage was set as we moved to an open courtyard in the small city with me standing on one side with the CPU's behind me who watched, they were finally going to see me in action. On the other side was Resta with her staff at the ready, Lid was posing very still like a statue and Lee-Fi who was moving her body a little, itching to get her attacks on me.

"Come at me, girls!" I taunted.

"Hiiiiyaaah!" Lee-Fi was the first to strike with her fists, but being a fighter myself, I was able to tell where they would land. So I blocked each attack and in a split second where she was surprised, I landed a wind-styled fist attack, my fist itself did not make contact with her body, but the wind effects blew her back a while away, she was out for the moment.

Resta suddenly started casting magic spells, but I dodged them easily whilst noticing that Lid had vanished, I knew she was going to attack from somewhere. That was when I felt the chill of a person zooming past me from behind. I quickly turned to my right and I grabbed onto a knife that was inches away from my stomach. I then grabbed Lid's other arm and I smirked before kissing her, dazing her before I body slammed her down to the ground.

"This isn't over yet! POW!" Lee-Fi had got back up and charged right at me again.

"You're right." I teased before I grabbed hold of her wrists and whispered in to her ear. "It's already over..."

"Wha-"

I cut her off before kissing her deeply and catching her off guard, I moved in for the kill. "TEN-HIT COMBO!"

Five powerful punches and kicks each later and I had sent Lee-Fi flying into a building by the courtyard before she slid to the ground, she was now looking hurt. Only Resta was left, I charged at her, dodging all of her spells until I was a few feet away. I was about to land a punch when I noticed a faint glow around her. She must've casted a shield spell, so I jumped back a little and wondered what to do next.

"Come on, Randy!" Noire called. "You've got this!"

"Noire?" I asked before refocusing. "Yeah, let's see how strong your shield really is, Resta." I then braced myself, ready to use a more powerful fist, one that I hadn't dared to use for a long time. I charged at her before clenching my right fist as it began to glow like a fire. "INFERNAL ROCK!" I landed a powerful fist at the shield and after a second, it broke and shattered into pieces.

Resta gasped and fell backwards, she began to feel scared as I stood above her with a pose. I got my knees so I was at the same level and I was going to give her a kiss when-

"I give! I give!" Resta pleaded loudly. "You win, Randy!"

"Then this match is mine." I replied before I kissed her on the cheek and stood up. "See, nothing to it."

 _End Of BGM_

"So you're winner of the match is yours truly." I announced to the CPUs. "So, now do you believe me?"

"Randy!" Noire exclaimed with a smile. "That was amazing!"

"After that battle, how could I not believe you?" Blanc asked.

"Woah! You're one pretty cool dude." Neptune praised. "Guess those girls couldn't handle your lewd charm, hehehe."

"A win is a win and we now believe you, Randy." Vert added.

I then went around the courtyard and helped up the three Generals, they were able to come out of it with no injuries, thankfully.

"We can't ignore Randy's power or Noire's will to succeed in saving this world." Resta commented. "Therefore, we shall work under Lady Noire once again."

"We did lose, I suppose this sitiuagun...I suppose this sitiuating...grr!" Lid added. "It can't be helped, I'll join you."

"The power of Randy's chi inspired me." Lee-Fi said. "Besides, if I stay with Lady Noire, I can fight more stronger foes."

"Thanks everyone." Noire replied. "Let's all do our best for Gamarket!"

I put my fighting gloves away. "So, where to next?"

"We should move on to the next city." Blanc answered.

"Indeed, it is still the afternoon so it'll be a while before the sun sets." Vert added.

"Then let's get our booties to shake and groove on to the next dance floor." Neptune said.

Noire frowned at her. "You say the stupidest things, you know that?"

I laughed on the inside as we left the small city and began walking on to the next one.

* * *

It was quite a long walk, much longer than going back to Lastation. We were travelling on a narrow road path when we discovered a batch of monsters blocking the way. We were about to take care them when suddenly, two girls leaped in and eliminated them in quick succession. From this distance, I couldn't tell what they were like.

"Who are those two?" I asked.

"That's Estelle and Ein Al." Blanc answered. "Are they who we're looking for?"

"You mean, they're another two generals?" I looked at the two from a distance. "Can't tell really, but they seem to be in a bit of a quarrel. I'll go and sort it out."

"Randy! Wait!" Noire exclaimed, but it was no use.

I approached towards the two knights when in the corner of my right eye, I saw a giant blue blob or dogoo as Noire calls it coming from behind the trees. I had my gloves on already, so I jumped to the side and delivered an uppercut to the giant dogoo, sending it flying away into the distance. I then turned to the two generals who were stunned.

"You shouldn't let your guards down, ladies." I advised. "That could've gotten you into trouble if I hadn't been there to save you."

"Who are you?" They both asked.

Noire and the others then joined up. "That's Randy, my secretary." She answered. "So what are you two arguing over?"

"A challenge." Estelle replied. "Me and Ein are trying to figure out who the real hero is. Y'know, who's the true lead character."

"The never-ending war of the ancients." Ein added. "Let us end it's thousand year reign."

"True lead character, huh?" I asked. "Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but that's already been decided."

"It's already decided?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, and you're looking at him." I smirked. "I'm the true lead character in this story and my name's in the title as well."

"Randy..." Noire sighed.

"Well it's true, your name's in the title as well." I winked at her.

Estelle seemed confused by this. "What kind of man are you?"

"Are you an offspring of a legendary monster?" Ein added.

"I'm someone that if you try to cross with, you'll succumb to my charm before you can say lewd." I remarked. "Isn't that right, Lee-Fi, Lid and Resta?"

"Umm, Randy?" Vert asked. "Those three generals you just mentioned are not with us for this scene."

A sweat drop fell down on the side of my head, I had to think of a way out fast. "Oh well, in that case. I have a solution to this argument."

"You have an idea, let's hear it." Estelle said.

"Why fight for legendary items or to stop powerful foes, when you could fight for love?"

Exclamation marks appeared next to the two generals.

"Battle for the dream to love?" Ein asked.

"Yeah, why don't we go to a hotel where we can share a room for a couple of hours and teach you that sharing is caring?"

"Is there anything you won't go lewd towards?" Blanc said.

"Well come on, it's a lot better than trying to fight these two at once." I then grabbed Estelle by the waist. "And besides, I've always wanted to try my luck against a swords person." I kissed her cheek, making her blush and she nearly dropped her sword.

"Does this man know one non-existing bound?" Ein asked.

I let Estelle go and grabbed Ein by the waist. "I know many bounds, but I decide to not follow them." I kissed her cheek as well, she wasn't blushing that much, but she was trying hard not to. "So what do you say, girls? You think you can handle one man who's just a secretary?"

"Hmmm...okay, I accept your legendary challenge." Estelle replied.

"To grace myself and be faced with the possibility to win, I shall not back down." Ein added.

"Awesome! Now let's find a hotel where we can duke it out, triple threat style!" I declared before taking thier hands, leaving the CPUs confused, wondering where I was going.

* * *

Sometime later, I was in a hotel room with Estelle and Ein Al. We were very lucky to get one with a king size bed, so there was plenty of room to have our "legendary battle" so to speak, but it ended up with all three of us sweating and panting in exhaustion. In my case, I was somewhat spent as I had climaxed twice, one inside Estelle who described my thrusting with her as legendary and the other inside Ein who kept muttering about being blessed by such a pleasurable fate.

"Whew!" I sighed in relief as I cuddled them close in my arms. "That was awesome, you two sure have a lot of stamina."

"I feel lucky to have shared it with you, Randy." Estelle replied.

"My current feeling mirrors my eternal rival's." Ein added.

I checked the bedside clock and it was almost dinner time. "I could do with food right now and I bet the CPUs are hungry, we better change back."

The two of them nodded as we got our clothes back on and left the hotel room. When I exited the hotel, I saw the CPUs waiting for us.

"So, Randy, how did it go?" Blanc asked.

"I believe we've come to an agreement." I answered. "These two are willing to join us."

Estelle and Ein stood beside me and they were blushing a bit.

"So, will you help us now?" Noire asked.

"S-sure, Lady Noire, we'll help you out." Estelle answered. "Won't we, Ein?"

"Yeah, we can get stronger that way." Ein added. "So I'm all for it."

Noire nodded. "Thanks, let's get along as true friends."

"In the meantime, I am beginning to feel hungry." Vert said.

"Same here, Verty-poo, let's eat." Neptune added.

"Hmm, I suppose we can get dinner now." Noire said. "Let's go and find a restaurant."

"Alright! High quality food, here we come!" I exclaimed happily as we went to find a very good place to eat.

This first day had been very lively, I wonder if the night time would be just as good later on...

* * *

 **Yeah, I think we can all guess what happened at the hotel with Randy, Estelle and Ein Al. ;)**

 **NEXT TIME! Things are about to get a little sloooooooow for Randy...for a short while.**


	5. The Idol and The Slow-Mo

**I may lose some points for this chapter, but Poona is kind of my favourite along with a few others, lol.**

* * *

The Idol and The Slow-Mo

After having our dinner, Estelle and Ein informed us of a rumored alliance being formed around the small cities near Lowee and we agreed that it would be our next destination. The two knights also agreed to come along with us and by sheer coincidence, Lee-Fi, Lid and Resta also appeared which made me question the logic of this world, but really, why should I pay attention to small details, 24/7?

Leaving the small city behind, we traveled on the wide path and noticing the tree leaves changing colour from green to orange, we must've crossed to the lands of Lowee.

"I haven't come this way in ages." Noire said.

"Because it's too far away or something?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, I was being so busy with looking after Lastation, I wasn't that much interested in Lowee."

"Now that's a flat out lie." Blanc responded.

"A lie?" I asked.

"She once made it clear about coming to take over Lowee's territory before anyone else's."

Sweat drops flew out of Noire's head.

"Oh my! You invaded Blanc's territory?" Vert asked. "Now that I recall, she invaded mine once as well."

"So it was like a three way battle, more or less." I said. "But why though, you're all too beautiful to be attacking each other."

Vert was the first to blush. "Yes, Randy, we know."

"Maybe it'll be better if Noire stops gloating about strategies and stuff, or her neck might go a-snap." Neptune advised in her own way.

"Why? I was even battling Planeptune as the same time and could only send in minimal forces." Noire remarked. "Lowee folded so fast!"

Suddenly, I felt a chill in the air as one red eye appeared on Blanc's face...oh crap, don't tell me she's the type who snaps at the drop of her hat.

"Damn that shit-spewing, prissy mouth of yours!" Blanc exclaimed. "Now I'm pissed!"

I already knew what to do, although I was afraid that my neck was on the line. "Now now, Blanny. You know what'll happen if I find you going up against my Noire."

Her red eye disappeared and her face was back to normal. "Uh! Dammit...Noire, you should be lucky that Randy is more than just your secretary."

Noire smirked a little, I think she was getting used to my antics now.

Suddenly, we heard a loud scream coming from a cave entrance among the forest.

"That cute yet off-key voice." Vert said. "I believe I've heard it before."

"Is it a cute girl?" I asked happily. "I bet it is!" I dashed straight inside the cave. "Hold on, babe! I'm coming to the rescue!"

I found myself inside and for a cave, it was surprisingly well lit, the whole place was in blue and there was silence for a moment.

"Kyaaaaaaaah!" A cute voice yelled from behind a corner.

"Just as I thought, it is a cute girl." I responded before putting my gloves on. "Time to get some experience points!"

I rushed to the corner to find a girl being cornered by a pair of sergeant froggys and a few gang masks that spotted me. Provoking them a little, the gang marks attacked me, but these monsters were kinda small fry, so I dealt with them in under one minute. Now for the frogs that were closing in on the girl. I rushed over as fast as my legs could carry me and delivered an uppercut to one of the frogs, knocking them out of here before delivering a fully charge kick to the other one, the coast was clear.

I posed and stood tall as I helped up the girl by taking her hand. "Are you okay, cutie?" I asked.

"I-I'm alright..." She replied as she got on her feet.

Now I had a good look at her, her hair had a dark shade of brown with a side twin-tail. Her outfit gave me the impression that she must be a performer, considering that she was holding on to a odd looking microphone that had a heart shape at the top.

"Th-thank you for saving me, I thought I was done for." She said before hugging me.

"It's my pleasure, babe." I hugged her close and smirked. "I heard a scream and there's no way I wouldn't help a damsel in distress."

"Wow, you must be some kind of lone hero."

I pulled out of the hug. "I wish, but I'm just a secretary who goes by the name of Randy and who might you be?"

She smiled and posed like a pop star. "I'm Ai, Gamarket's rising idol star!"

"And judging by the mic you have, are you a general too?"

"Yeah! Have you heard of my music?"

"Not yet, I'm here on a very long vacation and I'm helping Noire out in gathering shares and stuff, but to be honest, I'm more interested in getting my kicks of satisfaction."

Ai gasped. "You're working for Noire?"

"I sure am, now let's get out of here, they may be expecting me to come back."

"Oh okay." She started blushing. "Oh umm...could you-"

"No problem." I took Ai's hand and we left the cave to rejoin the others that were waiting.

"There you are, Randy." Noire said. "Honestly, why did you have to dive right in without a plan?"

"Man's instincts, can't be countered." I replied. "Anyways, I found this girl named Ai who may I say is a total babe."

Ai blushed again, earning me a frown from Noire.

"And once again, Randy pulls out the smooth operator card." Neptune said.

"Ahhh! I knew I recognized your voice." Vert said. "It's been too long, Ai."

"Lady Vert, I'm happy to see you again!" Ai got rid of her blush. "Anyways, thank you super duper, very berry much!"

"Moving on, why were you attacked by monsters inside the cave?" Blanc asked.

"I have no idea. Someone said that nobody was allowed to get into Lowee and then-"

"Hang on!" Blanc was feeling displeased. "Nobody's allowed into Lowee, what exactly is going on?"

"Try to keep your cool, Blanc." Noire said. "This girl's confused too."

"Whatever the case, let's take her somewhere warm, cozy and safe." Neptune suggested.

"How about-"

"No, not another hotel." Blanc cut me off. "Let's go, there are a few things I need to confirm while we're en route."

* * *

We carried walking through the forest, although Ai was becoming quite close to me but she was exchanging quotes with Vert as well. We soon stopped at a small city that looked very industrial with several factories, warehouses and some even had space-style cannons on some of the rooftops, is this a military base or something?

"I imagine we'll be safe in this city." Vert said.

"Woah! Man I miss those days of building military bases." I replied. "Uhhh I mean as in back home on my PC, I don't literally build bases!"

"Ai, I have to ask you something." Blanc said. "Why were you attacked?"

Ai wasn't responding however, she was busy holding my hand and looking at me, I think she was away in her own world.

"Earth to Ai, do you copy?" I waved in front of her.

"Huh! Oh, sorry, what did you say?" Ai snapped out of her daze.

"Blanc was asking why you were attacked and when did it start?"

"Well, my city was attacked by a group of people calling themselves the Lowee Alliance."

"Lowee alliance? Blanny, how could you?" I teased.

Blanc sighed sadly. "Randy."

"Just teasing..." I cleared my throat. "So who are in the Lowee Alliance?"

"Former Lowee generals I believe, Poona and Moru are definitely members." Ai answered.

"So does that mean you're not a Lowee general?"

"Indeed not, she is one of the Leanbox generals." Vert replied. "And worry not, Ai. I will protect you."

"Umm Vert, I think mister smooth operator is already ahead of you there." Neptune winked.

"Anyways, it's too soon to say that we know the whole truth." Blanc said. "We have to keep gathering information."

"With all of us at once?" I asked.

"No, I'll go by myself."

"Alone?" Vert responded. "Even for you, that is a dangerous mission."

"Why don't I go with you as well?" I offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but if Lowee is at fault, then it's my duty and mine alone to make things right."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fair enough, but I'll get my time with you someday."

Blanc sighed. "I knew you were thinking that."

"Just promise me you'll be careful and come back alive." Noire said.

"I will. See you later." Blanc left the group and just as a precaution, Estelle, Ein Al, Lee-Fi, Lid and Resta went with her.

The rest of us continued walking along and taking note of the city, it all seemed a little too quiet and I could tell that something was up, I think Noire noticed something too.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"What is it, Noire?" I asked.

"Ai was attacked moments ago, but now she seems perfectly happy. Is she even worried about her own city?"

I shrugged my shoulders, maybe that's just how she acts or something.

Just then, we heard running footsteps before stopping towards us. It was a girl with green hair and an orange dress with a huge floating ball above her head.

"Oooooooooh! I found yooooou." She said. "Geeeeeet ready Aiiiiiii!"

"Eeep! It's Poona!" Ai exclaimed.

"I fiiiiiinally caught you! You have the right to remain...siiiiiilent."

"What are you, a police officer?" I asked out of the blue.

"I'm going to taaaaaake you awaaaaaay."

Yep, I was completely ignored, I'm sure it was deliberate. "Excuse me, girl with the floating ball?"

That got her attention away from Ai and she looked at me. "Whoooo arrrrrre yoooooou?"

"Ai's protector, the one and only Randy Peters!" I posed. "You wanna piece of her, try your luck against me."

"Buuuut, you're not a general." Poona then looked at Neptune, Noire and Vert. "Hmmmmmm, could you three be CPUs."

"Yeah, no matter how you slice it, we're definitely CPUs." Neptune replied.

"I seeeeee, but why would the CPUs take Ai's side?"

"You mean there's something we don't know?" I asked.

She slowly nodded. "Well, did you know that-"

"EEEK! Don't listen to her!" Ai exclaimed as she hid behind me and held me by the waist. "It's a trap! Trap, trap, trap!"

It seemed like there's something that Ai isn't telling us, I better keep that in mind. "Well, I guess we have no choice, you wanna do battle?" I asked Noire.

"Sure, but you better stand back and keep Ai away from the battle." She nodded. "Bring it on, Poona!"

I stood back with Ai whilst the three CPUs went to work against Poona and thanks to my influence, I was able to see Neptune and Vert in HDD form for the first time.

It didn't last long and shortly after a few minutes, the battle was over.

"Booooooo, I lost." Poona sighed in disappointment.

"Hey there's no shame in losing." I replied before I helped her up and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, I'll get my chance with you soon."

Even Poona's blushing was slow to appear. "Awww, I'll let you off with a warning this time, but I'll be baaaaaaaaack."

"Bye bye, Poona! See you later." Ai replied as Poona walked off slowly.

"Hmmm." I pondered. "You know thinking about it, it appeared that Poona was gonna say something, but then she was interrupted, what was she trying to say?"

"Well we can't chase her down now." Noire replied. "In the meantime, the sun's setting."

I nodded. "Yeah, we better find a place to sleep, so we're ready for the next day."

"I agree, I'm sure Blanc and the other generals we'll be fine when we see her again tomorrow." Vert added.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get our butts to the beds." Neptune said.

* * *

We found a good hotel eventually and most of us got shared rooms, except for me, I had my own. It was night time and it was all quiet when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in." I said.

The door opened and in came Ai who closed the door behind her quietly. She was blushing and acting a little shy, I guess she wanted me for something private.

"Umm, Randy...could I return you the favor?" She asked.

"Sure, what kind of favor are we talking about?" I responded.

She started blushing again. "Well...I still want to pay you back for when you saved me in the caves, so umm...can I spend the night with you?"

I blinked before smirking a little. "If that's what you really want. But I warn ya, once I begin, there's no stopping me."

She gulped a little. "That's fine...I once sang a song about intimate love, so I know how it goes." She then stood up and removed her top jacket. "Just be gentle with me, okay?"

I removed my shirt. "We'll see..."

 ***Lemon start***

Taking off all of our clothes, we stood close together and I gazed at her petite body, she was indeed a babe, even more so without her clothing. I didn't wanna waste time, so we got straight into deep kissing with my arms and hands going around her back and gently squeezing her butt cheeks. She moaned as her hands went down from my chest to my length, she took hold of it and began stroking it, making me moan in response as well.

"Randy..." Ai pulled out of the kiss. "...umm, can we just do it, please?"

"Whatever you wish, babe." I replied as I took her hand.

Ai laid down on the bed and I climbed on top of her, but I didn't wanna put my length in just yet. I used my right hand and pleasured her entrance before gently putting two fingers inside and she gripped onto the duvet sheets and moaned in the pleasure I was giving her. She then used one of her hands to grab onto my length again.

"Ahhhh...Randy!" She sighed. "Please be gentle...it's my first time."

"Ai...oooh!" I responded. "Alright, here it comes."

Positioning myself better, I proceeded to enter inside Ai slowly as the tip of my length went inside, slowly I moved forward until I felt a barrier. I wasn't surprised, she had to be a virgin since she said this was her first time. I moved an inch more and I felt the barrier break, I had taken her virginity away, not bad for a guy like me. I gave her a moment to calm down as I gently massaged her small yet perky breasts.

"I'm...okay, you can start now." Ai said as I wiped a tear from her eye.

I nodded and I began thrusting her body, being careful to not go too fast or too hard, I didn't want to hurt her. Normally, it would seem strange to think of this as returning the favor, but I did rescue her like a hero earlier and she said she wanted to repay me, so this made it okay. After a while of thrusting and fumbling with her breasts, I could begin to feel the pressure building up and Ai's moans were getting louder.

"Randy! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!" She exclaimed. "Ah!"

"I'm getting close too, Ai." I replied as I went a little faster. "Want me to pull out?"

"No! It's a safe day, finish inside me!" One last thrust and she reached her climax. "Ahhhh!"

"Mmmmm!" I planted my lips on hers as I reached the end, my body shivering as I released my essence into her until I could release no more.

 ***Lemon end***

I pulled out and laid down on my back. "Wow...that's one way...to return a favor."

"But...it was...so totally worth it..." Ai panted before turning to her side and wrapping her arms around me.

"Heck yeah...listen, we definitely gotta keep this a secret." I kissed her. "I won't tell anyone if you won't, okay?"

She hummed, but then nodded. "Alright...thank you...and goodnight, Randy..."

"You too, Ai."

Covering our bodies with the duvet, we dozed off to sleep. My first day here was a wild one, but I was confident that the next day would be just as hassling...

* * *

 **Yeah, I wanted to give Ai a lemon section since I read another story where she was more or less, missed out, lol.**

 **NEXT TIME! Randy and the gang encounter Moru before the truth about Ai comes out.**


	6. Truth Uncovered

**Not much to say except that it's time to meet Moru and there may be a game of cat and mouse to follow.**

* * *

Truth Uncovered

The next morning came and we had arrived at Ai's own city where we believe that she would be safe.

"Thank you all so very much!" Ai said. "And especially you, Randy. I was able to make it back here safe because of all of you."

"It's no trouble at all." I replied. "Just following orders from my Noire as well as my man instincts."

"Geez, Randy, where do you get your bravery from?" Noire asked.

Before I could answer, there was a loud thud and someone suddenly appeared. It was a girl with white hair and cat ears and even a cat tail from behind, her outfit was like something out of a warrior tribe. Is she what they're often called as nekos? Hmm, a neko in a warrior tribe get-up, that's a new one. Whatever she was, she was all mad.

"I've tracked you down!" She exclaimed at Ai. "Stop being a dirty mean dirtbag! Ohhh, I am so mad right now!"

"Awww, look at the little kitty." I smirked. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

"I'm not a kitty! Whatever, I'm here to avenge Poona!"

"Avenge? She isn't dead." Noire corrected. "Hey, Moru, did you join the Lowee alliance too?"

"Wait, that's Moru?" I asked.

"Randy, you probably should keep your mouth zipped for a while." Neptune said.

"Pretty rich, coming from you, Nep."

"Ooof! Critical hit there, buddy!"

"I'm gonna squish you all for Poona's sake!" Moru exclaimed.

"Seems like this kitten's got the claws out." I smirked.

"She clearly does not have enough of a vocabulary for us to communicate." Vert said.

"Seems that way." Noire agreed. "Let's calm her down and then try again. To arms, ladies!"

"I'm not a lady." I corrected.

"She means us, Randy." Vert replied. "You don't need to fight all of our battles for us."

I sighed and shrugged, watching the girls go all out against the monsters that suddenly turned up before dealing with Moru. Like before, this battle did not last long.

"Ouuuuuch..." Moru sighed as she struggled to get up.

I walked over to her and offered my hand out. "Here, grab on to me."

"Umm...okay." She took my hand and she stood up. "Thanks."

"No worries, I love to help out those who need help." I then stroked her hair.

"Oh...your hands are so soft...purr...purr...meow..."

I grinned happily, this cat girl was like putty in my hands...for only a second when...

"Enough!" Blanc yelled who just showed up along with Poona.

"Uh oh!" Ai exclaimed.

Blanc rolled her eyes, seeing me treat Moru like a cat. "Let me talk to Noire and the others."

"Blanc, I thought you went back to Lowee." Neptune said.

"I spoke with Moru and Poona there. Noire, you have to stop this. None of us need to be fighting."

Ai suddenly began to sneak away, I could already tell that she was caught, the truth was going to come out.

"Going somewhere, Ai?" I asked her before grabbing her hand.

"Geh!" Ai exclaimed.

"I heard the whole story already." Blanc said. "Ai is the one controlling all of Lowee's territories."

Sweat drops fell from Ai's head as I let go of her hand and stood well back.

"All out of cutesy excuses, huh?" Blanc was ready to pound her to the ground.

"Well, we should've seen this part of the plot coming." I said.

"Yeah, it's as cliche as toast in my mouth." Neptune added. "It was obvious from the beginning."

I blinked at her. "Toast? I thought it was pudding."

Ai knew she was caught, so she stood her ground. "If I do my best, I can win! So I challenge you, the loser has to do whatever the winner says."

"I accept that challenge." Blanc replied.

"Really, but we don't know what we'll be up against." I said.

Blanc suddenly went mad. "Cram it, ya freaking perv! I'm seriously pissed about how this airhead diva treated my loyal generals!"

"All right." Noire sighed. "If this is the path we need to take to achieve our goal, then so be it."

"Ehehe! Okay, let's do this in front of a live studio audience." Ai declared. "I have to stop by wardrobe first, so...see ya!"

Blanc's red eye showed up. "You're on. Get ready to be humiliated ya damn brat!"

She suddenly ran off in very quick fashion.

"Well, I guess we should've seen that coming." I said. "That said, I believe I should get to know you two better."

"You mean us?" Moru asked.

"Ohhh, hello again Randy." Poona added. "Niiiiice to meeeeeet yoooooou."

"Yep, you both." I smirked a little. "And if you need a man's help, come talk to me."

"Sure, thanks." Moru replied.

"Yeeeees, thaaaaank yoooou." Poona added happily. "You're so veeeeery kind."

"Oh, I'm much more than kind." I winked before grabbing Poona's hands. "I'm a five-star charmer and you'll be falling for me before you know it."

"Oooooh, I feeeeeeel flustered." Poona blushed.

"Randy, could you stroke me again?" Moru asked.

I smiled. "Sure, come over here."

With me holding Poona's hand which made her blush in bright red and stroking Moru's head which resulted in purring noises, I felt like a lucky man once more.

"What's up, Noire?" Neptune asked.

Noire was blushing and sighing. "It's nothing."

"Goodness, is Noire getting jealous?" Vert asked.

"M-me?! Why should I be jealous, it's not like I want him to give me some attention or anything!"

"Uh huh." Blanc said. "In that case, mind if I borrow your secretary for a while?"

"Sure, whatever, it's not even worth trying to stop Randy." Noire sighed. "Just don't be too long, we gotta prepare to face against Ai."

"Hmhmhm, you two have fun." Vert winked.

I felt my shoulder being touched by Blanc. "Hm? You want some attention?"

"Not quite, I would like to have a word with you in private." Blanc replied who bushed a little.

I looked at Moru and Poona. "Sorry girls, but you'll see me again soon." I kissed them both on the cheeks.

"Hehehe, see ya, Randy." Moru said happily.

"Seeeeee you agaaaaaain." Poona added.

I then left the group with Blanc.

* * *

"So where are we going first of all?" I asked.

"To a beauty spa, there's one I walked past." Blanc answered.

"Will I need to pay anything?"

"No, it's been paid in advance thanks to Poona."

"I see..."

Blanc then took my hand and walking for a while, we stopped outside a spa building. Entering inside, I chose to let Blanc take care of it. She then took my hand again and we walked down a hallway before stopping by a door and opening it, she took me inside a wooden style room with a bucket of ice in the middle and a pair of towels.

"So what kind of room is this?" I asked.

Blanc locked the door behind her. "A steam room, it's an interesting place to relax." She started blushing a little. "Also, I want to ask you something."

"Fire away." I nodded.

"Umm, do you have a preferred chest size?"

I shook my head. "No, I am accepting to all sizes."

"I knew it...wait a second, what?"

"I just said that I don't mind any size." I held her hands, making her blush more. "I once heard a saying and I pray you don't hurt me, but...when I hug a girl with a small chest size, I'm much closer to that girl's heart."

"What do you mean?"

"In other words, I don't care what size you have. If I think that you're a beautiful goddess, then I will say that you are, you don't need to change for me."

Blanc started to show a smile among her blushing. "Randy..."

"So whatever we do here, that isn't going to change."

"Okay...in that case, take off your clothes and put this towel around you."

I grabbed a towel. "Alright."

"I'll change as well, but don't you try and peek."

I removed my clothing and wrapped a towel around me whilst I heard the noises of clothes dropping behind me. I turned around to notice Blanc's body wrapped in a towel.

"Where are you looking at, pervert?" She asked, blushing.

"Your whole self." I smirked. "Come on, Blanny. I think we both know what you want."

Blanc was red in the face. "D-d-d-don't say such lewd things!"

"I haven't started yet..." I grabbed her by the waist. "...if you wanted to find out how good I am, you should've just asked."

"But I couldn't ask you that with Noire around. So umm, if you really are good, then please prove it to me."

I immediately removed my towel. "I'll go for glory!"

 ***Lemon start***

Blanc gasped at my nude body and blushed madly, staring at my length. As much as she tried, she couldn't look away. She then proceeded to remove her towel and letting it fall down to the wooden floor. I was in awe of her fully nude body, so petite and her cup size was on the small side. But I didn't care, she looked so hot! I walked closer to her and hugged her close before kissing her by surprise.

"Mmm...Randy." Blanc sighed as I gently rubbed her small breasts.

"Blanny..." I replied whilst I rubbed along her entrance.

Blanc took hold of my growing length and stroked it slowly and gently whilst we engaged in deep kissing with our tongues intertwining at the middle.

"You know..." Blanc panted. "...you haven't seen my HDD form have you?"

"No, I haven't." I replied. "What are you like in HDD form?"

A bright light appeared around Blanc and I was forced to close my eyes, so I wouldn't go blind. When the light went away, I could now see Blanc with light blue hair in a different style and red eyes. I was expecting her to have her HDD suit on, but she didn't, she was still nude and was stroking me faster.

"What do you think, am I turning you on you freaking leech?" She asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah! Keep talking dirty to me, sexy!" I replied, smirking right back at her.

"Fine, then get on your knees and take me from behind, you perverted horn dog!"

Crouching on all fours, Blanc turned her back to me with her ass now in my view. I got on my knees and grabbed her ass before I slowly guided my length into her entrance. Blanc was trying to act tough as she looked at me with a serious expressions, but the blushing of her face told a different story, she was loving it. I then reached as far as I would go and started thrusting her.

"How do you like that, Blanny?" I asked as I continued slamming my length into her petite body. "You like it?"

"You...asshole!" She panted. "Sticking your length into me...without a care!"

I smirked. "Sure...you're loving this, I can tell you are." I then bent over and caressed her breasts. "Damn! You're so tight!"

"Yeah...so what, that doesn't...matter...anymore!" She looked back at me. "If you're going to come, not on the floor, just do it inside me."

"I will, but I'm gonna make you feel good before I do that." I then went faster and deeper into Blanc, increasing the pressure that was approaching. "Here it comes!"

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Blanc was beginning to moan loudly as she was about to reach her climax before me. "I'M COMING!"

"BLANNY!" I exclaimed before I moaned loudly and reached the ending. Effectively shooting my warmth deep inside Blanc whilst her release was pleasuring me. I pulled out and fell backwards as Blanc lost her balance and the top part of her body fell, she looked so damn hot in HDD form. She then turned back into her normal form.

 ***Lemon end***

We cooled down for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of the cool air and the steam going around the room. Blanc and I were still nude, but we held each other close.

"Randy, is it true that you don't mind my size?" Blanc asked.

"Yeah, it's true." I answered. "I'd like to keep what we did a secret, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Speaking of Noire, we should go back to them."

I nodded. "Yeah, we still have a battle to prepare for."

"Then we should get going."

"Yep...but first, we should change back."

She nodded.

We got our clothes back on and we left the spa building.

* * *

We made our way to a big area with a concert stage, there was a huge crowd that had gathered and on stage was Ai herself.

"Hi, everyone!" Ai greeted to the audience. "I'd be so super stoked if you'd root for me to beat up the CPU's! Yay!"

The crowd cheered.

"Yay! I'll give it my best, here comes the next song!"

Blanc and myself were then joined by Noire and everyone else who had arrived.

"Woah, you two sure got here fast." Noire said.

"There's a good reason for that and it involved me being carried in the sky." I replied.

"Basically, I gave him a ride in HDD form." Blanc added before giggling.

Vert giggled and winked, she knew what Blanc meant by that.

"Anyways, I'm all for crowd control, but this is just too much." I said. "Even trying to get through here is gonna be a struggle."

"Can't we just mess with some pyrotechnics and set this whole place up for a big explosion?" Neptune asked.

I blinked at her. "This isn't Hitman, Nep. You're not contracted to do extreme things like that."

"Agreed, we can't put the civilians at risk." Blanc added.

Neptune groaned. "But this is so annoying."

"May I handle things with the fans?" Vert suggested. "With my beauty, I may be able to divert their attention."

"Hey if you think your sex appeal can drive the crowd away, then go for it." I said.

"Okay, Vert. We're counting on you." Noire responded. "Let's charge and teach Ai a lesson she won't forget, everyone!"

Then all the CPU's turned into HDD and flew towards the stage with Vert distracting the fans.

As for me, I charged straight the middle before I was stopped by a group of strange fans with checkered shirts. I had no time for this shizz, so I put on my gloves and got ready to release my inner feelings with my fists, knocking each of them into the sky, team rocket, eat your heart out! Then some metal dogoos and fire-looking ghosts arrived, but they were so much easier to eliminate, that I didn't have to use my finisher.

The huge crowd had been driven away and now I could see more clearly that Noire and Ai were battling on stage, I hoped they would be careful, cause one wrong move and that concert stage will be razed to the ground. Actually, I would like to see that, it would rub salt into the wound once Ai is defeated. Then I saw one powerful attack coming from Noire which involved a lot of slashes, like it was infinite. That knocked Ai down and she was out, this battle was over.

"I lost..." she sighed. "...I guess."

The CPUs went back to their normal forms as we stood around her.

"You guess?" I responded. "No, you definitely did."

Blanc's red eye appeared, she was ready to finish her off. "Everyone's got limits y'know! Can you get that through your thick, empty skull, you damn broad?!"

Ai wasn't looking so confident now, she felt intimated and started getting emotional.

 _BGM: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 2 OST - Tear Drop_

"I-I'm so sorry!" Ai pleaded. "I totally have no idea what got into me! Waaaaaaaah!"

"Wow, her personality just did a major paradigm shift." Noire said. "Where did all that composure and confidence go?"

"She reminds me of how you would get back in the day, Noire." Neptune replied.

"Don't listen to her." I intervened. "I love the things that make you who you are, Noire."

Noire blushed. "F-f-flattery will get you nowhere."

"Sure, sure...I'll divert some more of that your way soon." I winked. "Anyways, Ai, why did you do this in the first place?" I helped her up.

"Yes, please tell us." Vert added. "You never did strike as the type to engage in such activities."

Ai wiped her tears away and looked at me for support. "Well um, I just listened to the advice that I got from a fortune teller."

"A fortune teller?" Blanc asked. "All right, keep talking."

 _End Of BGM_

"She had a big hood on and she seemed like a nice lady." Ai continued. "But there were moments where she acted kinda creepy though."

"Sounds like Eno again." I said. "Just what is she trying to do exactly?"

"That's what I wanna know." Noire replied.

"Then maybe it's time we went to the next big city and find some more info." I suggested. "How about Planeptune next?"

"Darn tootin!" Neptune responded. "Let's whiz over to my nation and take some action! Meaning, we walk around and collect more information."

"Agreed." Noire said. "Now as for you, Ai."

"Eeep!" Ai exclaimed.

"Now now, Noire." I intervened. "I think she's learned her lesson. But she still has to make up for it with a few others, so Ai, how about you come with us for now?"

She looked at me. "Um, okay, I'll join alongside you and help out...so um, Moru, Poona?"

The two generals stood forward.

"Yeah?" Moru replied.

"Yeeeeees?" Poona added.

"Um, I'm so super-duper crazy sorry!" Ai apologized before she started acting a bit dramatic. "I let things get out of hand and did mean things to you. I get it if you won't forgive me!"

"Eh, I'm not mad anymore." Moru replied. "I actually feel kinda bad for you."

"Huh? Really? Like, really, really?"

"Yes. We'll be fighting together." Poona answered. "So, we should let bygones be bygones."

Ai then smiled happily. "Awwwww! Thanks you two!" She hugged them both.

I smiled at the scene, it was very nice that this got wrapped up well.

"Hey so..." Neptune spoke. "Anyone else feel like good ol' Neptune didn't get much of that glorious screen time in this chapter?"

"Awww, starting to feel left out?" I smirked. "Shall I give you some attention?"

Neptune blushed. "Oh...n-n-no thank you, buddy."

We soon left the small city and began our journey to Planeptune.

* * *

 **Well there ya go and because she's my top fave, I decided to let Blanc have her moment with Randy.**

 **NEXT TIME! Divisions begin to appear as the party makes progress at Planeptune.**


	7. Unneeded Divisions

**Time for a twist to be added into the mix where the "secretary" (or Randy) decides to chase after Neptune...she's doomed to be lewd, lol.**

* * *

Unneeded Divisions

The walk to Planeptune...might as well been a marathon, cause that's how long it was taking to get there by foot. We couldn't call for a taxi nor go into HDD and carry everyone else, it was just not possible. All the generals we had gathered thus far were still with us. However, I could sense that was a bit of tension brewing and this gave me a cause for concern. But that thought was flown away when we stopped by the city entrance, we had finally made it.

"So this is Planeptune." I said. "Wowzers! It's bigger than my hometown!"

"You bectha it is." Neptune replied. "This is home to the protagonist of protagonists with all the puddings stocked in the fridge!" She then sighed. "Well, that's what I really wanna say."

"Hmm, is something the matter, Neptune?" Vert asked. "You're back in your own nation, no?"

"Not really, I doubt anyone cares whether I'm here or not."

"Are you sure, Nep?" I asked with concern.

She nodded and we walked through the streets

"Alright...seems like there's a crowd gathering over there." I pointed to where a stage was. "What's going on with this one?"

"It better not be another person being attacked." Blanc answered.

"We can't rule it out." Noire added. "Let's go and see."

We joined the small crowd and we got a good look of who was on stage. It was a girl with twin-tail styled blonde hair with a purple and black attire and she had a megaphone on her back. "So who do we have here?" I commented. "A Miku wannabe?"

"La la la la." She said, she's obviously rehearsing or something.

Neptune lightly gasped. "My ears tell me that Tsunemi's voice. Wait, is she signing onstage, live?"

"Aww." Ai moaned. "People seem more excited here than they were during my performance."

"Well, yours was more like a bar room brawl than a music concert." I reminded.

"Poor little Aye Yai Ai." Neptune said. "Don't get so depressed over it."

"Been around the world and Aye Yai Ai, I can't find my baby." I suddenly sang for no reason. "I don't know when and I don't know where, why he's gone away, I don't know where he can be, my baby!" I then intimidated a female voice. "But I'm gonna find him..." I then cleared my throat and got my head back in gear.

Everyone had eyes wide open and blinking in seconds.

"But seriously, Nep, why a nickname like that?" I asked her.

"Oh well, I thought it sounded kinda cute like aye-aye, Nep-Nep." Neptune replied.

"That sounds like a broken record who also happens to be a pirate!" Ai said.

I suddenly giggled. "Good one, Ai."

"Anyway, what now Noire?" Blanc asked. "Shall we wait for Tsunemi to finish her performance?"

"How about I dive right in?" I offered. "It does seem like a rehearsal performance."

"Forget it, Randy." Noire replied. "I'm not gonna let you get hurt and be elbowed by people, we'll just have to wait."

We waited for a while and when she stopped singing, Tsunemi stood closer to the front stage.

"Thank you, everyone." She said to a few people who had come to watch her rehearse. "This was fun for me too."

Suddenly, there were glasses being broken and the sound of people screaming and running away.

"What the?!" I then noticed a few monsters showing up along with a huge one that looked like a red mechanic dragon with an axe and mace as weapons! "This is bad!"

"Monsters!" Tsunemi exclaimed. "Why are they here, what should I do?"

I rushed on to the stage and punched a stray monster that was about to attack Tsunemi, far away from view.

"Oh my." She said in surprise before smiling. "Thank you, dear person."

"The pleasure is mine, Hats...err I mean, Tsunemi." I replied, correcting myself there.

"So you know my name?" She felt curious. "Have you watched my performances before?"

"Nope, I recently heard of your name a few minutes ago, I was travelling with the girls who are...well, they seem to be in a brawl with the monsters."

"Hm?" Tsunemi witnessed the scene of the CPUs and generals going to work on the monsters. "Oh my, they are very strong."

"Well they are CPUs, now I'm going to assume that you're a general, right?"

"Correct and who might you be?"

But before I could answer, I heard a mechanic growl behind me, I jumped around to see that it was that flying red metal dragon and it was about to attack me when it was suddenly knocked back by a flying bottle and then a rapier attack sliced it in half, killing the monster and letting it vanish into pixelated pieces.

I then turned back around to see two new girls who helped up Tsunemi.

"Ryuka, Blossom...you saved us." Tsunemi said.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I did not see that coming." I added. "Guess even an awesome person like me has flaws."

I looked at the two girls, one had short blonde hair with a purple and black suit, like something out a school play and the other had brown hair with a red top, although the chest area was kinda revealing, but I dared not mention to say anything about that. Once again, I was in the presence of very, very attractive ladies.

"So you three are all generals, huh?" I asked.

"Correct, I'm Blossom." The short blonde hair girl replied.

"And I'm Ryuka." The girl with brown hair added. "And who are you?"

"The name's Randy and I'm the fastest growing charmer in the land." I boasted. "Although I came to help Tsunemi a little earlier before you two arrived."

Soon the coast was clear and Neptune joined us on stage. "Yo, it's the Planeptune Gang!" She said in a gangster voice. "How ya girls doin', swanky?"

"Whaaa?" I had question marks around my head. "Actually, I think it'd be obvious that you know them, Nep."

"Well of course I do, they're my besties!" She replied happily. "But umm, we better tell them what's going on."

I nodded. "Sure, you wanna skip the dialogue for the viewers or shall I?"

"Already got it...annnnnd done."

The minutes passed, which felt like seconds and the three Planeptune generals understood the situation.

"I see, I suspected as much." Blossom said.

"Then you are aware of the current situation, I take it?" Vert asked.

"Right. Well, somewhat." Ryuka replied.

"More than somewhat." Tsunemi added. "We were positive, but lacking proof?"

"Don't sweat the details, Tsunemi. We figured it out the moment we broke off our affiliation with Planeptune."

"Hmmm, I'm now beginning to see more of this picture." I said. "Once these generals started gaining a new perspective, they began to act independently and in some cases like with Ai, it spells trouble for the CPUs."

"Randy, when you say trouble, do you mean as in challenging former generals to a battle?" Tsunemi asked.

"You catch on, quick." I nodded. "I've only gotten my hands dirty once, but these girls have fought with the generals a lot so far."

"Then, you'll try to fight us?"

"Against you three lovely ladies?" I smirked. "Come on, I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"That may be so, but we will never pledge fealty to Lastation." Blossom said.

Noire was shocked. "What?! But why?"

"We prefer Planeptune's style." Ryuka answered. "No offense to Lastation and of course, it has nothing to with Noire or you, Randy."

"We're just more comfortable here in Planeptune, that's all." Tsunemi added.

I had a smug look on my face. "Well I can't blame you, this city is right up my street, much better than Lamestation."

"RANDY!" Noire yelled.

I winked at her. "That one was a joke as well, don't get your twintails in a twist."

"You chickadees love my nation that much, huh?" Neptune asked to which the three of them nodded. "Really? Hmm, if I join with you ladies, maybe I can leave Noire in the dust."

"If at all possible, we've love to have you help us, Lady Neptune." Tsunemi replied.

"D'awww, my heart's a fluttering."

"Neptune, we're leaving." Noire said.

"Oops! Sorry-dorry, Noirey. I've actually got other stuff to do with these gals, so...laters!"

Neptune then went off in a rush and the three generals left as well. I was gutted that I couldn't pull the moves on them, but I'll get my chance with them soon.

* * *

After an hour or so, we walked around another part of the city until we came across an industrial area where Ryuka was standing by, was she waiting for us?

"Noire, are you sure it's okay to leave Nep on her own?" I asked.

"If she wants to be alone, than that's fine!" Noire responded, a little rudely though. "Convincing the generals is more important, so that's what we'll do!"

"You speak the truth, but still." Vert paused. "I feel as though you need to calm down."

"No offence, but telling a tsundere to calm down is like trying to put out a campfire with gasoline." I pointed out.

"Oh look, my so-called secretary is pulling out another one of his crappy jokes." Noire spoke rudely. "Why don't you say it to my face?!"

I was taken back by this sudden change of attitude from Noire. "Hey, that's kinda harsh you know."

"Lady Noire, what if those three generals don't want to listen to you?" Resta asked. "What will we do?"

"As they suggested, we'll force them to listen!"

"But Lady Noire, that's kind of-"

"Do you really want to finish that last sentence, Resta?"

Resta shivered. "N-no! Never mind..."

"Hey, don't take your anger out on Resta." I said. "She did nothing wrong."

"There you go again, Randy!" Noire exclaimed. "Not taking my side like you're supposed to be!"

Just then, Ryuka approached us and stood several feet away from us. "Do you seriously trust, Noire?" She asked.

"I'm not sure if it's trust." I replied. "I think it's more like she's having anger issues and it's strange that it started happening after Nep left us."

"I see and do you really think she isn't going to try and dominate the whole world?"

"Well, she wants to bring everyone together, but right now, I think she's starting to go about it the wrong way."

"RANDY!" Noire yelled. "Don't go anywhere near her!"

"Calm down." Blanc said.

"Heavens, yes." Vert added. "Your shrieking may shatter nearby windows."

"See how tense you got?" Ryuka asked. "You're such a child, Noire. Throwing a fit when things don't go your way."

Noire was getting more angry by the second.

"I bet this is how you forced these girls into becoming your "friends" and this handsome man to be your "secretary" too, isn't it?"

Noire suddenly turned into her HDD form. "That does it! You're going down, Ryuka!"

The battle suddenly began and I believed it was best to stay out of this one. It was over in seconds though after Noire's rage occurred and Ryuka was struggling to stand up.

"Allow me to help you up." I offered my hand out as I went over to Ryuka.

"No Randy!" Noire said. "Ryuka is coming with us and there's no telling what perverted things you'll do to her."

"Geez, what's gotten into you?"

Neptune then suddenly turned up. "I can't let you do that, Noire. Ryuka is coming home with me. Laters!" She then ran off with Ryuka.

"Neptune...wait!" Noire exclaimed.

"I'll go after them." I replied. "Nep's not the only who can defy logic around here and maybe you can use this time to think about what you're doing Noire." I ran off from the group in pursuit of Nep and Ryuka.

* * *

It didn't take long though as I found myself at another part of Planeptune, in the distance I could see Neptune and Ryuka taking a breather beside a trendy bar.

"Thanks for saving me, Neptune." Ryuka said.

"Don't sweat it, gal." Neptune replied. "Us Planeptune babes have gotta stick together like sticky glue."

"Now that I can agree with." I said, joining in the conversation.

Neptune and Ryuka was surprised to see me.

"What the...Randy! How did you get here so fast?" Neptune asked.

"I can break the fourth wall as much as you can, remember?"

"Oh, right...so what are ya here for then, coming to take me back to Noire?"

"Actually no, I was wondering if you and I can have some time together, Nep."

Neptune blinked. "Wait, does this mean I gotta have my time in the spotlight with you now?"

"Yep, I had my moment with Vert and Blanc, so you're next as far as this story is concerned."

"Ooooh, so we're going to get lewd together? Very perverted of ya, buddy."

"It may be lewd, but it's what the plot is asking for right now, so is there any place we can do this privately?"

"Actually, I have an idea." Ryuka answered. "I work at this bar at nights, I'll let you in through the back door, the storage room is empty until the evening, so take your time." She winked at us.

"Wow! That's quite convenient." Neptune smirked.

We followed Ryuka down a few steps and to a locked door by the back of the building, she pulled out a key from her...well, chest and unlocked the door.

"Now don't go too wild in there, the owner of the place likes to keep the place spotless." Ryuka said. "I'll go and find the other two and rest."

"Okay, catch ya later, gal." Neptune replied.

We went inside the building and then found the storage room, walking inside, it was quite spacey and the shelves were filled all kinds of ingredients and a pair of massive barrels, probably full of wine and stuff. We stood in the center and took note of the small light bulb above us, the temptation to go at it was building up and I could see Neptune was blushing a lot.

"So Nep, be honest." I said. "How long have you been waiting for this?"

"That's for you to find out, my pal with benefits." She replied.

I shrugged. "Well, that doesn't matter now...what matters is that I get to have some time away from the group again and I'm gonna make the most of it."

She smirked at me. "Well if you wanna get lewd with the franchise's most popular CPU, then bring it on, Randy!"

 ***Quick lemon start***

I put my arms around her and kissed her gently before she responded with her arms around my neck and we began getting intimate with our hands going all over our bodies. As my hands move down to below her waist, I put my left hand underneath her skirt and pleasured her entrance which to my surprise was bare, there were no panties present!

"What the..." I pulled out the kiss. "...you're not wearing-"

"Nope, I expected this to happen." Neptune replied. "So I went to my own room and discarded my panties."

I smirked at her. "That would explain why you left earlier, well I thank you for making this easier for me."

"Hey buddy, less yapping, more tapping."

I unzipped my jeans and removed them with my boxer shorts "I'll raise it to slamming in a minute."

"Oooh so we're gonna have a quick one, I don't mind that either." She then blushed when she saw my length and grabbed it. "Then let's do it together!"

"Gotcha!"

Neptune stroked me very quickly as she removed her short top jacket before unzipping her jersey dress so it became loose and showing her small breasts, they seemed to be almost the same size as Blanc's. When I was hard enough, I turned Neptune around and she put her hands on a shelf as I lifted up her skirt to reveal her butt to me, I then inserted my length into her entrance slowly before breaching her barrier inside.

"Woah...you're really...big inside..." Neptune panted.

"Forgive me, Nep." I replied. "Here we go..."

I started thrusting her as I held her by her cute butt and man she was tight as heck, it felt like my length was being sucked in like a hoover. The sound of the skin quietly slapping as I continued to gently slam into her was making me feel incredible. I now knew that Noire would be the last CPU to do this with, but I felt that'll take a long time before she gets her moment with me.

"Ah...Nep, I'm gonna-" I then played around with her small breasts.

"Do it, Randy!" She exclaimed. "Give me all of your cream like it's pudding day!"

A little odd to hear that, but either way, I slammed harder and faster into her until I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Ohhh...mmmm!" I groaned as my body shivered, my wave of warm essence flowed deep inside Neptune who climaxed at the same time.

"Ooooh yeah..." Neptune sighed as I pulled out. "That's the lewd stuff...right there..."

 ***Quick lemon end***

After taking a breather, we got ourselves dressed and we left the trendy bar through the back door whilst holding hands together.

"I'm not sure how I've come to this conclusion, but I feel much better." I said.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird." Neptune replied. "Oh well, I had my fun with you like I wanted to, let's go back to Noire."

I looked at her. "Really, you sure?"

"Yeah, I bet lonely heart is missing the both of us by now."

"Well, if you say so." I sighed. "I wonder where they are now."

"Come on, pal. We're fourth wall breaking buddies, let's roll with it."

"Okay, then let's fast forward to where Noire and the others are right now."

"That's the spirit!"

Using the powers of defying logic and speed, we zoomed all the way to Lastation where we found the three Planeptune Generals and Noire's group at a stand off situation.

"Hold it right there!" Neptune exclaimed as we stepped right in. "You're not allowed to do things you're doing anymore."

"Lady Neptune?" Tsunemi asked.

"And Randy?" Ryuka added. "What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question." I responded. "What are you three doing in Lastation for?"

"We wish for a world where Planeptune rules us all." Tsunemi said. "We want Lady Neptune to unite this world."

"That's all well and good, but think about it. Don't you think that going about it this way is wrong?"

"Are you saying that our upcoming performance does not meet the requirements?" Blossom asked.

"I don't mean it that way." I sighed. "I first came to Lastation when I got off a cruise. I live here, my home away from home is here and I work here, even though I haven't done much paperwork because of who I am. If you're thinking of either converting millions of people to join Planeptune or destroying Lastation, then I have no choice, but to align myself with the CPU who took me in on my first day. Spending time away from Noire made me realize that. Now I can see that she may be a lot to work to be with, but that doesn't mean I hate her, I could never hate a girl, let alone a CPU. I love you girls like you're all my besties, but if I feel that my home here is threatened, I wanna protect it as best as I can. For the sake of Lastation and for the sake of Noire."

By then, I had noticed the others who were listening to the conversation.

"Randy." Noire said with a smile. "You really mean that?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Of course I do...and besides, what kind of man would I be if I didn't have a place to go home to spend some private time with a lucky girl?"

"It seems that Randy's heart is firmly with Lastation." Tsunemi said. "Then may I propose a better solution? Let us fight with Lady Neptune as the prize. The winner takes her and her land."

I sighed. "I knew it would come down to that, so it'll be Team Planeptune vs. Team Noire."

"I'll take that bet." Noire replied. "And Randy, if those girls lose, you know what to do."

I nodded. "Got it, Noire. I'll be at the ready when you need me."

The battle began and me and Neptune watched as the three Planeptune generals and Noire's party ducked it out with some monsters that joined the fray. For the first time, I was a hundred percent rooting for Noire's side to win. Where as before, I didn't mind either taking a battle into my own fists or just sitting back and not bothering to care who won.

The battle took a while this time, but even so, Noire's side was winning as the monsters were eliminated and the three generals were knocked down to the ground.

"Yeah! You go, Noire!" I exclaimed, knowing that she had won this.

"We lost..." Tsunemi sighed.

"Hah!" Ai responded. "Idol, one. Diva, zero!"

"Now now, Ai." I intervened as I went over to the three defeated generals. "Be nice about it."

"Oh um, sorry..."

"Alright, Blossom, Ryuka and Tsunemi." I said as I each held them up with my hand. "What do you say now, would you be friends with Noire and help unite Gamarket as one?"

"But what about our home, won't it be conquered?" Tsunemi asked.

"What?!" Noire intervened. "Look, Randy's right. I'm the leader of Lastation, but I don't have any kind of hierarchy system in place for other nations. I wanna protect all who live here and that's how I want to rule this nation. Neptune can still rule over her own territory and she can rule it however she likes."

Blossom was the first to nod with understanding. "I see. So our worries were for naught."

"Nah! I got to see just how much you love Planeptune and it worth every scratch and bruise." Neptune said. "So what Randy said, wanna come with us and have some fun together?"

The three generals smiled.

"Do we..." Blossom responded.

"...even need..." Ryuka added.

"...to ask?" Tsunemi finished.

"Then it's party time!" I declared. "P-A-R-T Why? Because we've got three more gorgeous girls in our group!"

The three of them blushed and giggled.

"Oh and one more thing before I pull out the charm card." I added. "Have any of you three spotted a creepy looking woman with a hood on?"

"Hmm, I seem to recall someone who past through Planeptune with that vague description." Ryuka answered. "She muttered something about going to the legendary tree."

"That's our next destination then." Neptune declared. "Let's roll out, everyone!"

"Good, now where was I..." I gave Blossom, Ryuka and Tsunemi my charm, filled with hugs and kisses to each of them and they blushed in bright red back at me.

It felt good to be myself again!

* * *

 **Phew! That was a very long chapter, but it was coming and I felt that it was the right time for Neptune to have her lemon scene.**

 **NEXT TIME! The group travel to discover the legendary tree where Randy meets a special girl. ;)**


	8. This Ain't No Visual Novel

**Now we come towards one of my favourite parts of the story, so get ready for another twist!**

* * *

This Ain't No Visual Novel

During our walk, the girls told me what had happened while I was with Nep. Poona and Estelle took a break away from Noire and then Lee-Fi wanted some time away from her. But after Vert got Noire to take a deep breath and calm down, she started going back to the CPU that I supported and the three generals came back. I was glad that the little issue was able to be cleared up. Although I kinda felt a little guilty for leaving Noire the way I did, but then again, I don't like following rules, so maybe I don't feel guilty at all.

It was the next day and the walk meanwhile was a long one since we now had a much bigger party, although Ryuka was dead set on walking beside me arm in arm on one side with Tsunemi holding my hand on my other side. The level of blushing that these two were showing was kinda obvious. The walk soon stopped when we approached a city with a massive tree on a hill.

"Well, what kind of city is this?" I asked. "Looks like a city of university campuses."

"This is where the legend tree is, see over there?" Noire pointed it out for me. "That alone makes this a hot spot for tourism."

"So it's more like a tourist city, I guess that makes more sense." I then smiled a little. "And knowing our luck, we might find yet another general around here, but I do have a serious question. What is this legend tree all about?"

"Something to do with Romance?" Blanc suggested. "Sorry, I'm not sure either."

"No use thinking about it until we rub our grubby mitts all over it." Neptune said. "Let's march!"

We walked past the buildings and up to the legend tree, it was glowing in many shades of purple, man, it was even bigger than a circus tent!

"Now that we stand before it, it does not seem all that grand." Vert commented.

"So, this is Yggdrasil, planted by the ancients." Ein added. "The Tree Of Life whose branches nourish Gamarket."

"This isn't Final Fantasy, Ein." I pointed out before noticing a hanky on the ground. "Leave the comedy references to me, okay?"

"Where are you going, Randy?" Noire asked.

"The plot of this story is telling me to pick up that hanky over there." I went ahead and grabbed it near the root of the tree and then I heard soft footsteps from behind.

"Pardon me!" A voice called. "Have you seen my handkerchief around here?"

"Hm?" I turned to my right to notice a girl with pale red hair, along with a pink heart on the left side of her head and some tiny petals around her hair, her outfit was a uniform of sorts, what a beautiful babe. "Well I sure hope someone picks up the phone nearby, because I so called it!"

She was confused by that moment of randomness. "A phone?"

"Oh don't pay attention to that, it's just a formality." I handed the hanky over. "Anyways, is this yours?"

She took it from me and put it away in her shirt pocket. "Why yes! Thank you so much."

"No worries, it was as easy as trying to steal one of Nep's puddings."

"Heeeey!" Neptune called from afar.

"Um, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?" The girl asked me.

"Only if we introduce each other first." I answered. "I like to know who you are before doing any Q&A."

"Oh um, pardon me for not introducing myself. I'm Saori."

I nodded. "Ahhh, so you're Saori, you must be the general of this city, then?"

"Yes I am. Are you the secretary that Lady Noire hired?"

"I sure am, but I'm more than just a secretary." I smirked. "I'm also known as the king of charmers who'll do anything to make a girl happy."

Saori blushed. "Oh my..."

"But on a more serious note, how do you know about me?"

"Your boss is well-known here, so a few people here and myself have heard about you."

"I see...is there anything else you like to ask?"

"There is, but I need to take a few deep breaths to prepare myself."

Yep, I knew where there was going. The moment I saw that hanky on the grass, this was all leading towards some romantic visual novel like many others. Of course, any normal man would see this as a sign of desperation from the girl and would most likely find it creepy. But then I remember that I am not a normal man, I'll do whatever I want!

"Um, well...secretary-san?" Saori asked.

"Japanese honorifics, huh?" I blinked. "I'm flattered, but please, call me Randy."

She blushed as she cleared her throat. "W-would you um...like to go out with me?"

I had the biggest grin on my face, no way was I gonna turn this down! I swooped her off her feet and carried her like a bride.

"Ah!" She gasped. "D-d-d-does this mean, you will?"

"Why don't we go somewhere private and find out?" I spoke to her in low sexy male tone with raised eyebrows.

Saori was blushing redder then ever, but she put her arms around me and smiled. "Wow! So the rumors about the legend tree are true!"

"Rumors?" I put her down and held her hand. "You mean there's more to this huge piece of nature?"

"Why yes, let me explain. Anyone who confesses thier love under the Legend Tree are promised eternal happiness."

"Blah! Blah! Blah!" A familiar voice intervened. "Sounds so contrived, like every novel plot ever!"

"Woah, don't sneak up on me like that, Noire." I responded, nearly jumping back. "When did you get here?"

"You were taking a while, so I had to come over. Who is this girl, anyways?"

"This is Saori, the general of this city and she just asked me to be her boyfriend, more or less."

Noire blushed. "B-b-boyfriend? That makes the rumor sound even more contrived."

"But you can't deny that the Legend Tree is emanating some kind of magic power." Saori said. "Don't you feel warm inside, Noire-sama?"

"Honorifics, huh? Um...maybe I do feel it somewhere but...wait? What am I saying?"

"Oh, I'm looking forward to my time with you, Noire." I smirked. "Just wait for a while longer."

Noire frowned at me. "Uhhh, what makes you think I'll let you dominate me?"

"Oh, Lady Noire, you can be so cute when you're blushing." Saori commented. "So anyways, Randy, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be and that's a Randy fact!" I winked before kissing her on the cheek.

Both the girls were red in the face, one for feeling happy and the other feeling flustered.

"All of you, watch out!" Vert called from afar. "Monsters are heading your way."

She was right, a pair of huge green golems and some strange looking orange mushrooms were coming towards us.

"Crap! We let our guard down." I said as I let go of Saori's hand and put on my gloves. "Looks like we gotta stomp some whompers, if they were actually whompers."

"Stop derailing the dialogue and help me!" Noire exclaimed.

"Alright...Saori, stay close to the tree."

She nodded. "Um, okay."

Noire and I worked as a duo, eliminating the golems and the strange mushrooms whilst the other CPUs and co took out spiders and floating dogoos till the coast was clear.

We moved away from the tree when it was safe and we regrouped together at the bottom of the hill.

"You did it, you really did it!" Saori exclaimed happily. "Wow, you're all so amazing!"

"Well we did what had to be done, those monsters were asking for it." I replied as I put away my gloves.

"I think you're amazing too, Randy-san...kyaaaah!"

I suddenly heard gunshots and I dove to the ground, covering my head whilst listening to Saori yelling and her voice gradually getting silent and more distant.

"Randy! Help me! Aaaaaaah!"

The rest of the gang caught up with me when the firing stopped.

"Are you all right, Randy?" Noire asked.

I took her hand to stand up. "Yeah, I'm unharmed but that VN fanatic babe just got captured."

"Doesn't seem like we were the targets." Noire then smirked at me. "I never thought they would go after your girlfriend."

I laughed. "Haha! Now you're beginning to understand my language."

"We cannot let this stand." Vert said. "What shall we do?"

"Neptune and I will gather information while you take a rest." Blanc responded.

"Huh? Me, but I wanna take a snooze too." Neptune moaned.

"The hell are you saying? You nap all the time you lazy brat!"

"Well, ya got me there. I guess I can work a little more."

* * *

It didn't take long to gather information, some of the couples we spoke to around the city were very supportive and some even wanted my autograph. Guess news travels fast around here, maybe I'm becoming a celebrity in Gamarket? Naaaaah! The celeb life isn't for me, I'll just keep on being awesome with some lewd enjoyment on the side.

Piecing the information together, we traveled to a more industrial city with a massive fort at the end. Not bad, but like every other fort, there should be a chink somewhere.

"If the leads we got is legit, then the folks who captured Saori should be holed up somewhere around here." Neptune said.

"They better be legit." I added. "Or I'm going straight back there and set up a divorce settlement business."

"It feels rather dangerous here." Vert pointed out. "As if the entire area is on high alert."

"Or should that be Red Alert? Eh? Eh?" I looked at an imaginary audience. "Come on, it's an easy reference!"

Noire sighed. "Don't make jokes that a fanbase doesn't understand...anyways, here she comes, right on cue."

"Who's right on time?"

Lid suddenly appeared. "Me. I was tactically engaging in some espionage action, gathering intel in regards to this city."

"Cool, so what did you find?"

"It seems Saori is being held captive in the center of the city." Lid pointed it to us. "In the fort, right over there."

"That place does look like it's screaming for a boss battle event." Neptune said.

"If it is, we'll just rush in and kick some ass!" I boasted.

"The one responsible for the kidnapping is this city's general, Generia." Lid continued. "We need to get in that fort and save Saori."

"Generia? Sounds gener-ic, am I right?" I winked as a tumbleweed flew by.

"Ugh..." Blanc sighed.

"Boooo!" Neptune added.

Vert shook her head. "Please continue, will it be problematic?"

"A rear infiltration is impossible." Lid answered. "We need two teams. One to save Saori and one to confront Generia."

"And how will that work?" I asked.

"We need a decoy while we find Generia. Meanwhile, two others will save Saori. Myself and one other can do that."

Everyone else was in agreement over the plan as I put on my gloves.

"All right, let's go with that then." Noire said. "But who will go with Lid to rescue Saori?"

"Allow me to step up to the plate." I offered. "You've all seen me in action by now, right?"

"Okay, Randy. You and Lid can go and rescue Saori."

"Sure thing, we'll get her back safely."

"Make sure you two work together and don't get yourselves in too much trouble."

"Roget that." Lid replied.

Lid and I left the group to go and do some sneaking.

"I didn't wanna say this in front of the others, Lid." I grinned at her. "But your body is straight bangin'!"

Lid blushed all over. "Wh-wh-what?! D-Don't think I'm going to give you any spetchul trea- specela treachman- ugh, dang it all!"

"I'm just being myself and you shouldn't try and stop me, you do remember that I kicked your butt a few days ago, right?"

"Y-yeah, I haven't forgotten...just remember what we have to do to accomplish the mission."

"Sure, I've played a few spying games before, so I can act stealthy for this."

Lid's blushing went away. "Good man."

 _BGM: Goldeneye OST -_ _Chemical Warfare Facility_

We approached the fort and put our backs to the wall, being careful not to be spotted by the gate area with the cameras. We then spotted a hole at the far left of the fort that hadn't been repaired. Thankfully, there was no one guarding it, Lid went through the hole first and I followed behind her, getting a good view of her butt too.

"We're inside." Lid whispered. "Stay back."

"I know, I know." I whispered back.

There was a side door that was guarded and a large main door that had two floating robots.

"Those are DSTT's, they're very strong against melee attacks." Lid explained. "Do not engage with them."

"What about that little one by the side door?" I asked.

"Those are Bits, they're like scouts but they can fight back." Lid began to move to the wall. "This way."

I nodded as we moved from the hole and snuck behind a wall of barrels and then crouched by the crates, getting a better look of the side door and the robot guarding it.

Suddenly, we heard sirens going off and the small bit robot flew away from the side door.

"That's the signal, move it, Randy." Lid grabbed my hand.

I sighed. "I got it, geez."

We opened the side door, we were now inside and taking note of the area, there were a lot of bit patrolling and a pair of DSTT's floating next to a pair of laser cannons.

"According to my information, the prison cells is this way." Lid pointed to a door that wasn't guarded. "Move, move, move."

We sneakfully dashed to the door, taking care not to get spotted by the bit robots, we opened it quietly and walked down a few stairs till we came across a small cell block, Saori must be in one of these cells. We looked at the cells until we found one with a girl on the floor, I walked over to see the girl who had a tear falling from her cheek.

 _End Of BGM_

"Psst, Saori." I said. "It's me."

She got up and looked at me, gasping. "Randy-san?"

"I'll hack into the controls, this shouldn't take long." Lid rushed to the control panel and then a ding went off. "There, I've got it."

The cell doors opened and Saori rushed out, jumping into my arms whilst I hugged her close.

"Thank you, Randy-san, thank you so much!" She exclaimed happily.

We pulled out of the hug. "It's no problem, come on, let's get out of here."

"Okay, hnnng...I knew you were the one for me."

"Randy, Saori, I was able to deactivate most of the security systems." Lid said. "You should be able to escape from the fort without any complications."

"Thanks Lid, where will you be?" I asked.

"I plan to rendezvous with Noire and the others who may be dealing with Generia very shortly."

"Alright, we'll travel back to Saori's city...let's go."

"R-right." Saori replied.

Lid rushed on ahead as we left the prison cell and through the side door, before sneaking outside through the hole in the fort wall. Once we were clear from the area and using the power of my fourth wall talent, we zoomed all the way back to the city with the legend tree, where we would be much safer now. I looked at Saori who was very happy.

"Thank you ever so much for coming to save me." She said before blushing. "How can I ever repay you?"

"By giving you an answer." I replied. "I was going to earlier, but then all that crazy stick happened."

"Oh you mean by being my boyfriend."

"Yeah, but before I give you that answer, can we talk about it at your place?"

Saori blushed. "O-okay, my home is this way." She grabbed my hand. "Do you like coffee?"

I had a feeling where this was going and I was going to love it, although I would have to turn down the coffee since I don't drink that...

* * *

Sometimes, I get a little bored of being right, but at the same time, it has its benefits. Here I was in Saori's home which was very clean and modern, I was taking a lie down on her double size bed with my arms behind my head and I was grinning for a long time. In my view was a fully naked Saori riding up and down on my length, her cup size surprised me, considering how well she dresses. They were a C according to my knowledge of maths and watching them bounce frequently was quite a show.

"Ahh! It..feels...good!" Saori panted as she felt my length going deep into her over and over.

"Mmmm!" I responded in satisfaction. "I never knew...you were...into this." I then sat up and grabbed her hands.

"Ah! You're hitting my spot! Ah! I'm going to be coming soon!"

We went a little faster and harder. "Me too...let's come together!"

"RANDY-SAN!" Saori moaned loudly as she came first.

"SAORI!" I groaned loudly as I hit her spot one more time before I released wave after wave of my warmth inside her and seeing her part of the climax drip out a little.

Saori panted as she slowly fell on top of me with my length still inside her, putting my arms around me. I put my arms around her and brushed her hair to the side so I could see her better before sharing a gentle kiss or two and smiling close, embracing our exhausted bodies like we were lovers. After pulling out, she laid to the side and I looked at her.

"Randy-san, I have something to tell you." Saori said after a minute of silence. "I've heard of you doing stuff like this to a few others."

"Yeah and I'm not afraid to admit it." I replied. "I should be ashamed that I'm going around and making love to girls without a second thought, but I can't help it."

She nodded. "I understand...but it's the intimate stuff I was referring to, you haven't done that to every general."

"No you're right, I haven't and I don't feel there's a need to do so. I find myself lucky that you were permitting me to do it with you."

"Well it was a favor in return, so now we're even."

"Speaking of which, I should get back to Noire and the others, will you be alright here?"

"Of course, I'll keep myself safe and if you do come back, I'll be waiting for you by the Legendary Tree."

I nodded. "Okay...see you again soon." I kissed her once more before putting my clothes back on.

"Farewell, Randy-san." She replied happily.

I left her home with a sense of accomplishment, hopefully she'll be calm about wanting a boyfriend for a while.

* * *

 **I've got another confession to make...I have a soft spot for Saori, hence the quick lemon scene towards the end.**

 **NEXT TIME! It's match of the day as the party meets a footballer and then later on, a pac-man reference from outta nowhere!**


	9. Different Kinds Of Goals

**Another favourite of mine is in this chapter and there may well be a tease to follow...**

* * *

Different Kinds Of Goals

When I left Saori's city, an unnamed messenger handed me a note saying that the CPU's are at another city with a massive football field. I gave the messenger a few credits for his troubles and zoomed my way to the city he described as fast as I could, since no fourth wall can stop me. I then found the group by a football field and taking notice of some people walking around, holding many sports equipment and cuddling them for some warped reason.

"I'm here, ladies and...uhh, what the heck are these people doing?" I asked.

"Woah! Look at those crazy crazies!" Neptune commented. "They're rubbing their faces with thier sports equipment. Hey, get a room!"

"Don't make it sound so gross." Noire said. "Maybe Wyn is trying to promote a l-l-love of sports."

I raised my hand. "Who's Wyn?"

"While you were with Saori, we defeated Generia G and received some information about the legend tree." Blanc answered before explaining it to me in detail.

"And Wyn is the general of this city." Vert added. "But I must say that one's face will look like a waffle should one embrace a tennis racket for too long."

I looked at the people holding balls and rackets like a cuddly toy. "Man, I thought I was the random one, but these sport loving freakazoids take the pudding."

"Agreed, we can't ignore this obvious insanity." Noire said.

We then spotted a girl with short brown hair in a footballers attire and holding a football close to her face.

"Is this who we're looking for?" I asked.

"We'll know for sure after going up to her face and throwing verbal noises." Neptune answered. "Let's go!"

We walked up to her and she was in love with the ball she was holding...which lunatic asylum did she escape from?

"Mmmm, oh, ball...the sensation of your polyurethane against my skin is divine." The girl cooed over. "You're a goal in my heart."

And she does sport puns as well, this is going to be a long afternoon. "Yikes! We've got a super duper wacky one here."

"Yo, Vert. I thought you said she looked normal." Neptune said. "Looks to me like we have an institutionalizable nutjob!"

"I would agree, this really isn't normal, right?"

"No way, now how, no who, no what!"

The girl then noticed us. "Hey? What's all the...racket?"

"Uggggh!" I groaned while facepalming. "It hurts..."

"Are you okay, Wyn? Like mentally?" Noire asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Wyn responded. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Really, you're cuddling a ball like it's a mans...uhh I mean like a cuddly bear." I said, almost embarrassing myself.

"Don't you see? The entire world is filled with unrequited feelings of love."

"Yeah, I kinda get that, but what's your point?"

"That's exactly my point! Our equipment are our true lovers."

I was completely stumped there. "Okay, that sounds awkward and more so when it's written."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, buddy." Neptune agreed.

"You all probably have no idea what kind of love I'm talking about." Wyn frowned.

"We do actually and it's insane." I pointed out. "There's no room for this to make any sense."

"Nope, I can't let that pass. I'm flashing my yellow card at you."

"I don't get sports at all." Blanc said.

"Well it's a man's thing, but not all the time." I added. "There are some amazing female sport stars in the world and across many multiple dimensions."

Wyn then began to smile. "So then, tell me. Do you girls already have someone or something you love more than anything?"

"H-huh?! O-o-of course I-I don't!" Noire replied hesitantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Vert added. "How could we CPUs split our time away on something like love?"

"I doubt that's even possible." Blanc muttered. "Maybe..."

"Wow, look how flustered we're all getting." Neptune said.

"Well can you blame them?" I asked. "I mean I have pulled the moves on all of you."

Neptune blushed. "Oh yeah, good point...what about you, Wyn?"

"Me? Well, my soccer ball's the one and only lover I want." Wyn answered whilst holding onto it. "I want to spend my whole life with it!"

"Ugh, you mean the ball you're kicking around?" I asked.

"Don't judge me, what's so wrong about that?"

I smirked. "All of it, ya crazy chick."

Wyn was not pleased. "Fine! You're getting a red card!"

"I figured this would happen." Noire said.

"Then let's do what we gotta." Neptune added. "If she's talking nonsense, we'll slap her till she snaps out of it."

"Ohhh, I knew you were going to be some major competition." Wyn said as she rushed over to the football field. "Nobody is gonna separate me and my loverball!"

"Well, since I've been "sent off", I'll watch you girls take her on from the sides." I said.

"Alright, let's do this, ladies!" Neptune exclaimed.

"No way will I foul out of this game." Blanc added.

I groaned and face-palmed again as the battle started...I say battle, but it was more like a football match, except that there were no goals, just a lot of kupokitty monsters being eliminated and then Wyn being overwhelmed by the number of players. There'll be no penalty shootouts here, this one is as over as a golden goal.

When the field was calm, Wyn sat up and her football was on the ground, not in her arms like before, so it seemed to have worked.

"Mmm...what am I doing here?" She asked.

I held my hand out to her and she took it and stood back up. "It seems you've come back to the real world."

"Her memory isn't though." Blanc commented.

Wyn was surprised to notice us. "Huh? The CPUs? Why?"

"Are you all right, Wyn?" Vert asked. "Do you remember anything?"

"Well, I met this wacky fortune teller and asked her how I could best promote the awesomeness of sports."

I nodded. "And how did you go about it?"

"She said that I should pray to the legend tree, so I did. That's about when my memory stops."

"I see, so Generia was right about the tree being behind things here." Noire said. "We need to deal with the Legend Tree now."

"Wait a second." Wyn then looked at me. "Hmm, you look like you need to do some sports."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Just saying...I know! Why don't I give you a one on one match, mister...?"

"Randy and I don't do football."

"Oh come on, Randy. You can't go around this city without doing some exercise."

"You know, Wyn has a point." Noire said with a smirk. "As my secretary, I give Wyn permission to have a match with you."

"Really, this guy is your secretary?"

"He is, but watch yourself with him, he likes to charm any girl he feasts his eyes on."

I frowned. "Thanks for telling everyone, Noire."

Noire giggled. "What are you talking about? Now get some exercise and Wyn, make sure you work him to the bone."

"Okay, Noire!" Wyn replied. "I've got this!"

"Someone...help me..." I pleaded.

"Sorry buddy, we've gotta go around and gather more info." Neptune said. "Laters!"

The whole gang left, leaving me and Wyn on the football field...crap.

* * *

"Come on, Randy! Surely, you can score a goal that far." Wyn said.

"To you, maybe." I replied, panting. "But I've never liked this sport."

"Go on, kick it!"

"Okay...fine..." I then charged at the ball and kicked it so hard, the ball zoomed past Wyn and landed in the net. "Oh...guess I can kick pretty good then."

"That's how you do it, Randy! It's been a while since I had a friend to do this with."

"Really? You're part of a football team?"

"Yeah, but everyone else is busy falling in love with...oh."

I rubbed my head. "Yeah...bit awkward now that we think about it."

"Anyway, that's one point to you and six points to me."

I sighed. "Damn, I'm getting a little sweaty here."

"Hmm, me too...say, wanna take a shower together?"

"What here?"

"No silly, in the changing rooms." She grabbed my hand and the football. "This way!"

* * *

Well, it's one thing to be taking a shower solo, but it's another matter entirely when taking a shower with someone. But that's exactly what was happening and I'm not complaining. The shower part of the changing rooms was quite clean and the water felt kinda warm but not hot, we were trying to cool down, not make us sweat more.

"Ahhh, it feels nice to relax after kicking a ball around." Wyn sighed in happiness.

"I bet, but it feels even better to wash down and clean up afterwards." I replied whilst glancing a few looks at her body. "Hmmm."

She looked at me. "Huh? Where did that humming come from?"

"Probably a draft that came in...do you need your back scrubbed?"

"Yeah, thanks. Use this." She handed me a cloth and a soap...better not drop these.

I then carefully washed around her back underneath the shower and letting the water rush down. I then rubbed around her waistline and being the lewd man that I still was, I rubbed around her butt and down her legs. I was kinda worried that she would kick me in the face for that, but it never happened, maybe she didn't seem to mind.

"Mind if I wash your back too, Randy?" She offered.

"Sure, that way we're even." I replied with a slight smirk.

Wyn went behind me to wash my back and then she went in front of me and carefully washed around my private area. She looked at me and winked a little.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She asked.

"Well, if you're gonna go that far, I should return a favor."

Wyn blushed. "Sure...I don't mind, we're a team now."

"Damn straight." I nodded.

I used the cloth and soap to wash her perky breasts and then washed around her entrance, this got me sighs and moans from Wyn.

"Ahhh, you're so good." She said before blushing at me with a grin. "Hey, do you wanna score in my penalty box?"

I dropped the soap...

* * *

After I scored in Wyn's penalty box and cleaned myself up, I met up with the group again and that told me we were going to meet Lady Wac in another city where she may be the solution to solving the issue with the Legendary Tree, by using her magic or something along those lines. I kinda wasn't paying attention, but I did make sure to give Wyn a kiss on the cheek before I left. So turning the clock to where I was now, it was kind of a dilemma that Lady Wac didn't want to help us.

"Not interested." Lady Wac said. "Don't bug me with such unsavory nonsense."

Well that was a short answer, I thought.

Lady Wac herself was an attractive woman, with blonde hair that covered her eyes and she was sitting on a huge red ball that was floating.

"I guess your way comes less flexible with age." Blanc remarked.

"What was that?" Lady Wac was already mad. "Did her flatness just make a tasteless remark about me?"

Oooh, meow!

"H-Her flatness?!" Blanc was now mad. "Do you want to get smacked around, you gluttonous old hag?!"

"O-old hag? How dare you!?"

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" I called.

"Randy, please contain yourself." Vert said. "Lady Wac is the eldest of all of our world's generals. Her appearance certainly belies her true age."

"Really?" I looked at Lady Wac. "From the way I see it, she's an attractive young woman."

"Oh...well, thank you, young man." Lady Wac replied. "If only these brats could learn to respect thier elders. Hee, hee, hee."

"You basically just admitted it." Neptune remarked.

"She cackles like a haggard witch, see?" Vert added. "Hmhmhm."

"Grrr!" Lady Wac growled. "All right, this conversation is over! I'm through with you! I'll suck your powers dry you brats!"

"Good, now we're getting somewhere." Noire said. "If you lose to us we're going to make you absorb the Legend Tree's powers!"

The battle began and as much as I wanted to get involved, I felt it was best to stay out of this and let this cat fight solve itself out.

Fortunately, the battle seemed just as long as the one with Wyn and Lady Wac was beaten, but she was still floating on her red ball and standing her ground.

"Uggggh!" She groaned. "I can't believe I lost."

"Let me handle this one." I said before grabbing Lady Wac's hands. "If you won't do it for the CPUs or for Gamarket, then will you do this for me, please?

Lady Wac showed a little blush. "Oh um...sheesh. You don't need to flatter me or anything."

"Wow, I didn't know Lady Wac had enough blood flow to blush." Neptune commented.

"It must be rare for her to come into contact with a young handsome man." Vert said. "Such an unfortunate existence."

"Old age comes with it's own problems to share, I guess." Blanc added.

I then heard a cute sneeze coming from somewhere far away, I think it occurred at Lastation.

"Enough with the old-timer jokes." Noire sighed.

* * *

It was sundown by the time we made our way back to the Legendary Tree with Lady Wac who couldn't help but walk...well, float beside me since I complimented her earlier.

"Mmm...I can almost taste the power." Lady Wac then drooled.

"Please not on my shirt." I moaned.

"Disgusting." Blanc muttered.

"Oh?" Lady Wac turned her head to Blanc. "Is my hearing getting worse or did someone just say something incredibly rude?"

"Do not be bothered by such a petty remark." Vert said. "Once we arrive, you may gobble up to your heart's content."

"Uh ladies, I can see the tree already." I pointed to it. "But we should be on guard, cause I have a feeling that Saori is gonna try to protect the tree at all costs."

"Right, let's get ready for a fight." Noire nodded.

We approached the Legend Tree and Lady Wac was smiling...and still drooling beside me, she needs a handkerchief stat!

"Is that the Legend Tree?" Lady Wac asked. "Such power! I can feel the excitement welling up in my stomach."

"Hmm, Saori isn't around." I said. "It's better that way really, let's get rid of that tree's powers, quick."

"Very well, supper time!"

Lady Wac flew to the tree and was about to start going all pac-man on it when-

"Randy-san!" A familiar voice called before rushing over. "There you are!"

"Crap!" I muttered. "H-hi again, Saori. It's only been a few hours."

"Rats, we've been found out." Neptune said.

"Ya don't say, Nep." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so glad you're back, Randy-san." Saori said before she noticed Lady Wac by the tree. "What are you doing? The Legend Tree is very important to my city, you're not allowed to harm it."

"But we have to, otherwise-"

"Even if you're the one telling me, Randy-san, I won't let anyone harm my precious Legend Tree!"

"What the..."

"Stand back, Randy, you won't get through to her." Noire said.

"But..."

"Ahhh, I get it now." Saori showed a blush. "Lady Noire must be jealous of my special relationship with you."

Noire gasped. "Wh-what gave you that idea?"

"That's why you really want to destroy the Legend Tree. All that stuff about the other cities has to be a big lie."

"Now wait a second!"

"I know! We'll have a rival lovers duel and the winner becomes Randy-san's girlfriend!"

Two girls fighting over me, now that's a turn on, but not good at a time like this.

"Fine, fine! Man you're such a stupid pain!" Noire replied. "But if I win, you have to stand down."

"Agreed!" Saori had several pink hearts coming out from her. "I'll show you just how strong a young woman's feelings can be!"

Yep, the legend tree is affecting her a lot here. But it was battle time and some monsters shaped like artwork on paper showed up, I chose to deal with those whilst Lady Wac waited on standby and Noire dueled with Saori. To me, it was a pointless duel, there's plenty of me to go around, so there'd no need to fight. Maybe she'll remember that once the Legend Tree is gobbled up.

The battle was then over and Saori looked defeated with Noire standing above her, feeling proud.

"I guess I lost to you." Saori sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want."

"Finally! I've been waiting for this." Lady Wac then flew around the tree and started gobbling up all of the magic contained till there was nothing left.

The tree's glow then vanished, going from a shade of purple to just a normal large tree. We then got a view of the cities around and it seemed to have worked.

"My city's back to normal." Wyn said.

"It seems the age of oppression has come to an end." Generia added.

I jumped back. "Woah, where did you two come from?"

"I'm so sorry for causing you trouble." Saori apologized who seemed back to normal. "I wanted to resolve the Legend Tree, I really, did, but..."

"It just got out of hand." I finished. "But now, we can wrap this up and move on to the next plot."

Saori nodded. "Yes, this does feel like a happy ending, so thank you for saving me, more or less. But..."

"But what?" Noire asked.

"Even though the influence is gone, my feelings are still true. When I first heard about your secretary-san, I decided to fall in love with him and I still can't stop loving him."

"About that, Saori." I said. "Why don't we be friends with benefits?"

"Friends with benefits?"

"Yeah, because I like to be a free man whilst enjoying my vacation here. I can't take a relationship seriously, nor can I welcome someone's true feelings into my heart yet, but if I ever do come back, I'll then decide what I want to do and who to be with. For now, I just want to enjoy my fun in charming all of you ladies."

Saori hummed a little sadly. "Okay, I'll hold onto those feelings until the day you decide. For now, I'll fight along side you and Lady Noire, please watch over me."

"Then that's good enough for me, what about you three?"

Wyn, Generia and Lady Wac all smiled back at me.

"Oh and one more thing before we move on..." I then held Generia's hand. "...I don't believe we've met yet, sorry for breaking and entering your fort without permission, but I'm indeed Randy and the pleasure is mine." I kissed her cheek.

Generia blushed. "So it's true, you are indeed popular with the ladies."

"Wait young man, where's my reward?" Lady Wac moaned.

"Ah yes, how could I forget your mature beauty." I then kissed Lady Wac on the cheek.

Noire was sighing, but with a smile. "Oh Randy, whatever would I do without you?" She muttered to herself, forgetting that I could still hear.

She understood that I was just being myself, although I think she was more pleased with my answer to Saori, my time with her cannot be far off now.

* * *

 **The shower part with Randy and Wyn...I can be such a tease, huh? ;)**

 **NEXT TIM** **E! The party encounters a zombie virus, unrest and a revolution!**


	10. Zombies, Riots and Prisoners, Oh My!

**There's only three generals left for Randy to meet now, we're getting close to some more twists coming up...**

* * *

Zombies, Riots and Prisoners, Oh My!

It was day four of my vacation here and we were back in Lastation where Histy was very pleased to see us, it had been a while since I last saw her.

"Welcome back, everyone." Histy greeted. "You have made it this far, Noire. Please, keep at it for a little bit longer. \\(^_^)/"

"Thanks, but it's due to having so many others helping me." Noire replied. "Any updates on the sharicite status?"

"It is actually quite stable now. The peril facing Gamarket can be avoided at this rate. (*^_^*)"

"Awesome!" I said happily before looking at Neptune, Blanc and Vert. "Hm? What's up girls, skipped breakfast?"

"We were thinking about the three remaining generals, Vio, Sango and Little Rain." Vert answered.

"All three of them are a handful." Blanc added.

"Well if they are, you know I can sort them out, right?" I winked.

"Uhhh, maybe you should give your lewdness a rest, buddy." Neptune blushed. "I know! How about we split up and take care of one each?"

"You wanna split from the group and go to each of the last three cities?"

"Well, c'mon. Us three haven't gotten to do much on our own in this game. I'm getting all antsy in my pantsy."

"Well what do you expect, Nep? This story has Noire in the title so it's no surprise that she's front and center, but I'm also a main character since this is being told from my view."

"We understand that, but it does feel like we're backseat divers in this one." Blanc said.

"But it is as Randy said, it cannot be helped." Vert added.

"What do you think, Noire?" I asked her. "Would it be best to have them to go to one of each place or do you have a better idea?"

Noire pondered for a moment. "Well...as long as the three of you make it back safely, okay?"

"Score!" Neptune said happily. "Don't worry, we'll be back like puddings on a platter."

"Stop talking about pudding, Neptune." Blanc sighed.

"But if we do find ourselves in trouble and not return for a while, then come to our aid and help us." Vert said.

"Got it, see you girls."

Neptune, Blanc and Vert left the group separately.

"And there they go." Noire said. "This is the second time that Neptune has tried to derail my progress as the main heroine."

"Do not worry, Noire, I will give Neptune a scolding when she returns, believe me." Histy replied.

"For now, I better do some actual secretary work for once." I said as I went inside the basilicom.

* * *

Whew! That was a lot of paperwork done in the space of two hours, it was mostly responding a lot of requests from various people, they ranged from interesting topics like families and recipes to some very strange and creepy ones like fragrances and marrying Noire with one even wanting her to be a queen on the throne.

After wrapping up the morning work and getting lunch, I stood outside the basilicom where Noire was standing.

"Are they not back yet?" I asked her.

Noire shook her head. "No...that's why I've sent out some scouts."

"Scouts?"

"And here they are."

Lid and Generia G arrived.

"Condition red!" Lid exclaimed. "I snuck into Vio's city, but something needs to be done and quick!"

"What's happened over there?"

"A biohazard outbreak! The citizens have all been affected by the z-virus. They're all turning into zombies!"

I blinked before going random. "Quick! Someone get the camera!"

"A trap must've malfunctioned. Whatever the case, the city's residents are on borrowed time."

"I'll keep that in mind. What about the other two cities?" Noire asked.

"Sango's city is suffering from internal strife, with Sango MIA." Generia answered. "And Lady Neptune met Little Rain...in prison, they're already incarcerated."

"So Little Rain's in the joint because of her own people...talk about a messed up revolution." I said.

"We don't have time to worry, let's get to Vio's city right away." Noire announced.

"Yeah, let's go kick some zombie butts!"

* * *

We arrived at Vio's city as fast as we could and when we stopped, we had to take a deep breath, we were kinda tired after rushing here like a marathon run.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed as I noticed that some of the streets had zombies wandering around. "They better not come near me, I don't taste good."

"The virus must have spread." Lid said. "Take care that you're bithin...b-bburtun...ahem! Bitten."

"Yeah, we need to locate Vio." Noire replied.

I then brought out the camera. "Good, battery is fully charged, lots of memory...okay, let's do some filming!"

Noire sighed. "We don't have time to make a low budget movie."

"Um, pardon me, but I saw a shadowy figure make its way into that storage unit." Saori said.

"I think I saw it too." I added. "Let's dive right in."

I rushed towards the storage containers and heard a zombie growl.

"Kyaaaaaaah!" Saori yelled.

"Hold on...that's not a zombie." I said when I noticed an umbrella on the back of someone.

The person in question then revealed herself, she had light green hair and some strange cuddly toy on the side of her left shoulder and was armed with a gun.

"Drat. You figured me out." The girl said. "Sorry about my diversionary tactic."

"You must be Vio."

She nodded. "Yes and you must be Randy, the guy who's become very popular in the last few days."

"I am indeed, but you may call me the charmer."

"Randy, get serious will you?" A familiar voice intervened.

I looked at her. "Ah there you are, Blanc. Good to see you're safe."

"Same to you, Randy." She smiled.

"Anyways, we must focus on the situation." Vio said. "I have the vaccine in my secret lab. I need a hand to get the door open."

"Well why don't I use my man strength?" I offered.

"Okay, follow me."

We rushed over to a door and charging shoulder first, the door flew wide open and we walked right in. The area was filled with more zombies and some walking tulips, there was even a zombie that was standing over the edge of a tall storage tank.

"Noooooo! Don't jump!" I exclaimed before turning on the camera and pressing the record button. "Okay! Now jump!"

"We can't avoid all of them." Vio said. "What should we do, squad leader?"

"Not much we CAN do besides force our way around." Noire answered. "And as long as we don't get bit, we can get the cure, come on!"

Noire and the Generals were able to knock down several zombies and we were close to getting the vaccine, but Vio and Blanc somehow got bitten, so we had to deal with more zombies and also knock them down before we were able to collect all the vaccines around with me doing all the filming, this is going to be a great part of my holiday documentary when I return back at home.

"Looks like we did it." Noire said. "But wow, that was a close call."

"Agreed." I replied with the camera packed away. "That's enough zombies for one day."

We then met up with Blanc and Vio who were back to normal.

"Sorry to have caused trouble for you all." Vio apologized. "And thanks for saving the people."

"I should apologize too." Blanc added.

"Well, it's what you get for following Neptune without a flawless plan." I winked.

Blanc sighed. "Hmm, I can't argue with that."

"Umm, Randy was it?" Vio asked me before blushing. "Do you have someone on your mind?"

"I have my unmatched levels of charm on my mind, so lemme give you a brief sample." I took Vio's empty hand and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Randy is like this with all of us, you'll get used to it." Blanc said.

* * *

With Vio and Blanc with us, our next destination was to travel to Sango's city and we were in quite a shock, most of the buildings were on fire and there was some riots going on inside a few shops with items being stolen...and I thought Urban Chaos had it bad, but this is on another scale.

"This city's in chaos." I said. "I wonder if Vert's okay."

"Not sure, but I think we should go and -pow- uppercut everyone." Lee-Fi replied.

I wasn't sure about this. "Well I love a good street fight, but with that many of the rioters, we'd be overwhelmed with numbers."

"Agreed, it only make things worse." Noire said. "Why is Sango's city like this?"

"Only a select few are granted an audience with Sango." Generia answered. "The land is split in three, battling for her attention."

"Well that's annoying." I sighed. "Let's see Vert first in that case."

We soon spotted Vert by a safe building. "There you are." I said.

"Oh, Randy and everyone else." Vert replied. "I am terribly sorry for being unresponsive. Things are proving to be a tad chaotic here."

"A tad? More like an outbreak of unrest. So what happened here in detail?"

"Those who felt that it was wrong to only able to meet with Sango via an offering created a new faction."

"I am aware of the current factions." Generia said. "The extremists reds, the diplomatic blues and the reformed greens."

"Correct. I had been giving my sagely advice to the greens and before i knew it, I had become their representative."

I pondered for a moment. "Which means that if we want to meet Sango, we'll have to beat down all the other factions and then find a way to where she is."

"I think that's the best course of action." Noire agreed. "Let's go all out, everyone."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Lee-Fi added happily.

After trying to battle our way through the riots, we soon spotted an open door, we rushed inside and up several floors till we found ourselves and knocked down a barred door before going inside to spot a huge throne room with a giant crystal at the far end. But standing close to it was someone, she was an attractive girl with brunette hair and a long kimono dress of sorts...not bad.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?!" She exclaimed. "How dare you destroy the door to my room! You will pay for it and for this."

"Well, these girls weren't going to just knock on your door." I replied. "You must be Sango, the one who's hiding away in this place."

"Hmmm? A young man is among the group...huh? Noire!" She then stood her ground. "Seeing you here in my chambers is a blight on my dynasty! Is my security sleeping on the job or something?"

"Nope, it's because it's the power of plot convenience." I then moved closer to her with a smirk. "I'm also a guy who can pull out the charm card at any time."

She smirked right back. "Hmph! Such flattery won't work on me."

I laughed. "Playing hard to get? I like that!"

"It isn't playing hard to get, I have always been this way! Hahahaha!"

Noire frowned at her. "Yeah, this isn't going to end well."

"Not in the least." Generia added.

"Insolent worms!" Sango then pulled out a lancer. "I'll teach you all a lesson in respect!"

"You girls will have to go out from the start." I said.

"That is what I intend to do." Vert replied before activated HDD form...then something happened. "What? Argh!"

"What the...what's happening?"

"Hmhmhm." Sango giggled. "Come to my side, my precious puppet."

"Your puppet?" Noire asked.

"Ohohohoho! Anyone foolish enough to don that accessory shall fall fully under my influence!"

"Drat! Classified intel I had no prior access to." Generia sighed in disappointment. "How sloppy of me."

"Don't quit your day job now." I replied. "What about that crystal behind her?"

"Hmm...the crystal situated behind her throne must be the power's source. Destroy it and we ought to set her people free."

"Got it. Aim to destroy the crystal while harming as few citizens are you can everyone." Noire declared.

The battle began and I watched as the soldiers of the city and a possessed Vert stood guard until the fight started. But seeing so many generals we had made friends with along the way made it too easy. After the group was able to knock down Sango, Noire went all for it against the crystal, destroying it completely, I then looked at see Vert who was surprised.

"Oh, dear...what was I doing?" She asked before turning back to her normal self.

"Oh good, for a minute, I thought I was going to go all lewd on you." I winked.

Vert blushed. "Please try to not joke about that."

"How could I ever lose?" Sango sobbed. "This has to be a dream, there's no way."

"This isn't a dream...now, what to do with you." Noire smirked at her.

"Oh boy..." I said. "...looks like we better give Noire and Sango some alone time, we'll wait for you outside."

Noire smiled at me as we left the building to notice that the riots in the streets had stopped and then seconds later, we heard screams from inside, making me shiver...I didn't want to know what Noire was doing to Sango.

* * *

Our third destination of the day was Little Rain's city which was on a small island, separate from the main Gamarket Island. The journey was a quiet one with a smiling Noire and Sango looking a little like she had gone through serious torture. Although luckily for her, I was more of the forgiving type, I greeted myself to her and my OP charm level worked the second time around. She even had her arm around mine in the hope that I somehow protect her from Noire...I think she's gonna be disappointed over that someday.

We soon arrived at the city and Team Planeptune were the first to notice the area.

"Hmm. This looks to be a peaceful city." Blossom commented.

"Something doesn't feel right to me." Ryuka added. "Something's...unnatural."

Noire nodded. "I agree. This place feels off somehow."

"The residents here see Little Rain as a divine being, which probably gives her an undue sense of entitlement." Tsunemi said.

"So whereabouts are they?" I asked.

"Based on the reports I've been given, Lady Neptune and Little Rain are currently incarcerated together." Blossom answered.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go and bust them out like smooth criminals!"

Noire smiled at me. "You know, this situation goes along perfectly well with the random crap she always gets us into."

"It does, but I don't think she ever intends to put us in situations where it becomes dangerous."

"Lady Neptune should be fine." Tsunemi assured. "She is quite capable of surviving in the most impossible of situations."

"That is very, very true." I then put on my fighting gloves. "But now it's time for less talk and more action!"

We walked around and hoped to find the building with a prison when-

*KA-BOOM*

"Woah! Who's throwing bombs?!" I exclaimed.

"It would seem that Little Rain has gone on a destructive rampage in her own city." Tsunemi explained. "She intends to level it...oh and did I ever mention that as a digital diva, I can hear things from up to a mile away?"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, stick to the script, babe, leave the plot comedy to me."

"Anyways, it's hard to believe that Little Rain would go berserk." Noire said.

"So is she one of those calm personality types?"

"That was the case until now apparently." Blossom replied. "Something must have happened that caused her to snap."

"And I bet Nep's involved since she's here too."

We then rushed over to the source of the destruction that was going on and spotted a girl who casted a spell which knocked down a building and Neptune was with her. The girl had long silver hair with a long yellow and brown dress and was carrying a big staff. That must be Little Rain and man, she looked seriously pissed.

"Hold it right there!" Noire ordered. "Cease this pointless destruction!"

Little Rain stopped attacking and noticed us. "Hmm? Lady Noire?"

"Yo, Noire!" Neptune added. "Short time, no see."

"Excuse me, pretty girl." I said to Little Rain. "Could you umm...stop this rampage, before I have to step in with my lewdness."

"I don't mean to hurt you, stranger." She replied. "But I will not stop now, I must vent this rage!"

"If that's how you wanna play it, then fine." Noire said. "We'll take you on."

"What about you, Nep?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I gotta stand with Little Drizzle and I feel bad for her in a way..." She then turned into her HDD form.

"Hehehe, thank you, Lady Neptune." Little Rain said. "Here comes the rain!"

I rubbed my head and stood well back. "Actually, it's here comes the pain, but whatever..."

The battle began and Noire, Blanc and Vert along with Team Planeptune made light work of the monsters in the first part of the area. They then proceeded to the second area a train track and dealt with the last of the monsters and then Neptune. She was knocked down due to Noire, Blanc and Vert in HDD form. They all swarmed around Little Rain and they knocked her down, this battle was over.

When it was clear, I went over to Little Rain and helped her up.

"I cannot even recall the last time I was able to unleash this amount of my power." She said. "Who are you, kind mister?"

"The name's Randy, Noire's one of a kind secretary." I held onto her hand and kissed her cheek. "And the pleasure is mine."

"Oh...thank you." Little Rain blushed.

"Woohoo, now that's all of the generals you've wooed over, buddy." Neptune teased. "You feeling better, buddy gal?"

"Yes. I feel surprisingly refreshed. Thank you for going along with me."

"No worries...but what about your city?" I asked. "You're gonna need the world's entire building team to repair all this."

"I will have my guilty citizens deal with the repairs."

Yikes! Well to be fair, they kinda started it, so I guess it's fair. "So, we now have all of the generals with us, right?"

"Yep." Noire nodded. "Let's go back home and check the Sharicite's stability again."

"Alright then." I then posed and pointed the exit of this city. "Lastation, ho!"

* * *

 **That was quite a busy day for Randy, more or less and that's all the generals collected too.**

 **NEXT TIME! Noire decides that she can't hold back any longer and wants Randy for the night...**


	11. A CPU's Personal Request

**Now it's time for the intimate scene with Noire that Randy has been waiting for since the start of their journey.**

* * *

A CPU's Personal Request

We had arrived back in Lastation by sundown and we entered the big room where Histy was waiting for us and the place was much more lit and sparkling.

"All cities are now united under the Lastation Banner." Noire said. "How's the Sharicite looking, Histoire?"

"The gathered Shares have returned it's former brilliance." Histy replied. "However, something feels amiss. (-_-)"

"Something's missing?" I asked. "But how, we got all the Shares, are we missing something else?"

"Not quite. It feels more as though something else is mixed in amongst the Shares. (-_-)"

"Oh, it must be when I've flirted with all of the generals." I smirked. "The Sharicite needs me to do something lewd on a grander scale?"

"Stop thinking with your pants." Blanc sighed. "In other words, Histoire, you can't guarantee that everything is back to normal."

Histy shook her head. "Such a resolute conclusion cannot be reached quite yet. I must compare the old data with the new one."

"We're all counting on you." Noire replied. "Anyway, what should we all do in the meantime?"

"Well, it's sundown so the evening will be here." I said. "How about we all relax for the evening?"

"I will agree to that." Vert responded.

"I like it. I'm sure we're all tired, so let's enjoy our well-deserved time off." Noire agreed.

Neptune was happy to hear that. "Yay! Now I can play games till my eyes turn into eyeball jerky!"

I blinked. "That's not really healthy, Nep."

"I, too, yearn for a gaming marathon." Vert said. "I've not logged into 4GO in ages. Catching up with my guild is a must."

"So you two are hardcore gamers, huh?" I asked. "What say you, Blanny?"

"No thanks, I'd rather lock myself up in a library so I can read in peace until the library closes." Blanc answered.

"Fair enough, what about you, Noire?"

Noire began blushing a little. "W-well, umm...let's see..."

"Oooh, me thinks Noire is wanting to get funky with Randy." Neptune teased.

"W-what?!"

"Indeed, I believe the time has come for Noire to have her moment with our man." Vert added. "Why don't you and Randy spend the night together?"

"T-t-together?!"

"Noire, it's time to stop lying to yourself." Blanc said. "We've all had our moment with him, but you still haven't yet."

"Th-that's because..."

"It's because she was the first one I met here and was the one who gave me a home and a job, she doesn't feel it's right if I take complete advantage of her charity." I finished before looking at her. "Is that right?"

Noire was bright red, she was trying so hard not to blush. "N-n-n-no...yes."

"Woah, I've never seen Noire so red." Neptune commented. "Hey, me thinks those two should get a room."

"Indeed, let us game till the morning, Neptune." Vert added.

"Alrighty, Verty!"

Neptune and Vert left.

"I'm off to go look for a library, you two have fun." Blanc smiled and chuckled before leaving as well.

"I will continue to look over the Sharicite in the meanwhile." Histy said. "You two had better rest inside the basilicom. (*^_^*)"

"Will do, Histy." I replied.

"Okay..." Noire sighed as we left and went into the basilicom and up to the rooms. "...umm, Randy...c-could you come to my room?"

"Sure thing." I nodded.

Noire took my hand and she guided me into her room, the room she had was very appealing. It was very classy to say the least, worthy of a princess, I then spotted a costume on the bed. Noire gasped and rushed to grab it and hide it away in a closet before sighing and looking back at me, blushing.

"Y-y-you didn't see that, right?" She laughed nervously.

"Nope, not a glance." I replied. "So what do you need to tell me?"

Noire gulped. "I have to confess...I'm jealous, okay?"

"Jealous...you mean with all of the girls I've charmed over?"

She nodded. "Yeah and since it's been happening for a few days, I can't stand it anymore. I want to know. How are you able to flirt with all those generals without any shame?"

"Do you remember one of the things I said on my first day? If I see an opportunity, I'm going to grab it, whether it results in me being lewd or not. If I'm going to do that, then I gotta keep being a man of my word." I then took her hand. "Believe me, I've wanted to charm my way into you many times, but I didn't feel it was the right time yet."

"So in other words, you were buying me some time to think about it?"

"Yeah, and what I said earlier is true. I'm a guy who enjoys being charming and lewd, but I'm not going to take advantage of someone who gave me a chance to help you save the world. That's why I've been holding back my advances towards you and instead let myself be free with the other CPUs and all of the generals."

"Randy...then what about the things you said when you and Neptune came back to the group?"

I nodded. "That was also true, although I was kinda messed up since I'm not supposed to be this serious, deep talking guy, that isn't really my style."

Noire showed a little smile. "You're right, it isn't like you."

"And hey, I'm not a bad guy and I'm not trying to be a villain, this is just who I am and how I live my life...speaking of days, however."

"Oh right, how long are you in Gamarket for?"

"Well it's day four of my vacation, I'm here for another three days."

I then heard a sneeze from a familiar book fairy far away.

"I see...then umm, I'm...I'm..."

"Noire, don't hesitate and regret what could've been. Just say it."

She gulped and blushed. "Fine. Could you spend the night with me?"

"As your secretary or someone you want to love?"

"L-l-love...well, it's not like I want you to be my boyfriend or anything."

I smiled back. "There's the tsundere I know." I put my arms around her. "But alright...for tonight only, I'm gonna rock your world."

 ***Lemon start***

I kissed her gently and Noire was blinking in surprise, before I felt her succumbing to the kiss. She put her arms around me and we began kissing a little more deeply with the feeling of our tongues begging for entrance into each other's mouths. The exchange of our kisses with tongues was pleasurable and it was getting me turned on downstairs. Pulling out of the kiss, Noire looked at me with a hint of lust and I smirked right back at her, she couldn't hide it now, she wants this.

"So tell me, how long have you been waiting for this?" I asked.

"Since you first kissed me." She replied in a soft tone. "My pride couldn't allow me to feel curious about you loving me."

Wow, this soft and vulnerable side of Noire, I was beginning to fall for her. I then started kissing around her neck, losing all control of my restraint in the process. Noire hummed as she allowed herself to get lost in the enjoyment of being pecked around her neck before I started moving my hands around her. I rubbed one of her breasts with one hand with my other hand down to her butt and lightly squeezing it.

"Randy..." She sighed in pleasure.

Noire wasn't going to let me do all the work though, I felt one of her hands move down from my chest to my crotch and she rubbed all around it, making me moan.

"Noire..." I responded in kind.

Noire then stood back and I unheard something being unclipped, the straps on her shoulders went down her arms and fell to the floor. Her small top was gone and now I was staring at her breasts in all of their glory.

"D-don't stare so much, Randy." She said softly. "This is my first time..."

"I'm a guy, can't help it ya know." I replied before I moved closer and gently squeezed her breasts.

"Ah...Randy...ah."

Noire then got a bit more daring as she grabbed my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping it before I felt my jeans and boxer shorts being pulled down halfway. As I continued kissing her and licking around her breasts, Noire was grabbing on to my length whilst stroking me with one hand and her other hand around my neck, so she could kiss me deeply.

"Mmm..." I moaned. "...you sure this is your first time?"

Noire blushed at me. "Well, I did some reading before this, so I know what to do."

"I see...then you know what comes next."

Noire then took off her footwear and her skirt, leaving just her panties on and then she went down on her knees and pulled my jeans down to my ankles and I kicked them away. Noire grabbed my length and stroked me before she placed her lips around it before she started bobbing up and down on it. I hissed when I felt her tongue going all around it and I was so ready to just release it all, but I kept my composure.

"Damn...first time and you're so good." I moaned.

Noire smirked at me. "I know I am, you better feel lucky." She went back to pleasuring my length and with the way she was doing it, I was getting close already.

"Noire...I-I...can't."

Noire then bobbed faster whilst I stroked her hair. When I felt the warmth of her breath, I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Nnnnnngh!" I hissed loudly as I climaxed right into her mouth. Noire moved her head back whilst I was high on my release, not noticing what else was going on.

"Hmmm, not bad." Noire remarked as she removed her panties. "But I'm not satisfied."

I had regained my senses to notice that Noire was now fully nude and hot damn, her body was a real treasure. I took her hand and we laid down on the bed with me on top of her. I then moved my right hand down to her entrance that had gotten a little wet and I pleasured around it, making her grip the sheets on her bed.

"Ahhh...your hands...ah..." Noire moaned loudly. "Oh my...don't stop!"

"Who said I would ever stop?" I remarked as I rubbed her entrance faster.

"Ah! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come! Ah!" She then reached her limit already. "Ahhhhh!" I moved my hand away as she panted on her back.

"Alright sexy, it's time for the main event." I positioned myself. "Just say when and we'll be intimate all through the night."

She nodded, blushing madly. "B-b-be gentle..."

I moved my length and the tip went into her entrance, I slowly moved inside of her whilst seeing Noire sighing and moaning that she was being penetrated for the first time. I then reached a barrier, confirming that she was a virgin...well, that's going to end. I moved a little more and I breached her barrier, she was no longer a virgin and she moved her head back, knowing that I had taken her purity away.

"You okay?" I asked her.

Noire had a tear falling down from her eye, but she smiled. "J-just give me a moment."

I nodded and massaged her breasts in an effort to ease the pain. When Noire felt it passed, she looked back at me with a smile and nodded. I started the thrusting as I moved in and out of her in a nice rhythm before I bent down a little so she could put her arms around me. We kissed passionately with our tongues colliding once more whilst caressing her breasts and I began to thrust into her faster.

"Ah! Randy!" Noire panted. "I'm...so...happy!"

"Finally...Noire!" I replied. "I'll...make sure...you're happy!"

"Faster! Harder!"

"Ya got it, babe!"

I continued to slam into her as I increased the speed and in the impact. I was not far off now and neither was Noire whose moans became louder with me moaning louder too.

"I'M COMING!" Noire exclaimed as she tilted her head back and wrapped her legs around my lower back. "AHHHH!"

"Here it comes!" I responded before my body shivered at the climax. "Mmmm!" I released my warm essence inside Noire...at last, I had waited a long time for this.

After catching our breaths, Noire looked at me and I wiped her tear away. "Randy...can we do it one more time?" She asked.

"Sure...let's switch." I replied.

Pulling out of her, I got on my back whilst Noire climbed on top of me. Grabbing my length and stroking it fast whilst smirking at me, I grew hard again and she lowered herself onto it as I felt her walls from inside clamping onto my length. I guess she wanted to be the dominant one, well I'm gonna smile and let her take control of me. Noire's breasts bounced up and down as she rode me with her hands on my chest. I slightly sat up and massaged her breasts and Noire tilted her head back in pleasure.

"This is...the best thing...ever!" She panted.

"Heck yeah...you're so hot!" I replied. "I can feel you pleasuring me...ahhh, I'm gonna come again!"

"Me too...give it all to me inside!"

"Okay...I'm giving it my all!"

Noire and I moaned at the same time as we climaxed together with my warm essence travelling fast inside her and her release coating my length.

"So...warm..." Noire panted before she slowly fell on top of me. "Hah...hah...hah."

"Hah...hah..." I panted in response before pulling out. "Finally...I did it."

 ***Lemon end***

Getting inside the duvet and covering our exhausted bodies, Noire laid close to me and I put my arm around her.

"So, Randy." Noire said. "Who have you done this with?"

I chose to be honest. "Well, Vert was the first one, then it was Estelle and Ein Al, Blanc, Ai, Neptune, Saori and Wyn."

Noire was a little surprised. "Not surprised, but Wyn?"

"Yeah and she was the one who offered as well, I thought sports was the only thing she knew about."

"Yeah, I thought so too." She sighed.

"Hm?"

"Well, you're going away in three days, right?"

I held her close. "Yeah. I guess this is why you wanted to spend the night with me."

She nodded. "Yeah, I just couldn't hold back any longer."

"Well, how do you feel now? Because I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders after our intimate moment."

"I feel a lot better now...I could never show this side to anyone else." She smiled at me. "But with you alone, I want us to be together like this."

"Of course, then from now until I have to leave...let's stay close, like this."

We cuddled up closely and sharing one more kiss, we closed our eyes.

I had released inside a girl twice for the first time and the fact that it was with Noire, made it so worth the wait...I just hoped it would be smooth sailing here...

* * *

 **Anyone need a cold shower after that...no...okay then.**

 **NEXT TIME! A beach party is underway, but an event occurs where things take a wild turn for the worst.**


	12. Not Quite The Beach Party

**Now for the beach party part of the story and there's no way Randy is going to miss out on that, not a chance!**

* * *

Not Quite The Beach Party

Day five of my vacation and I was feeling smug when I looked to my left to see a sleeping Noire who had a tiny smile on her face. I then looked at the ceiling and thought back to why I came here in the first place. I wanted to have this vacation, but I needed a place and a job so I could enjoy my time here. But now, after doing all this and because so much was happening, this vacation was going so fast. I sighed with sadness, I was going to miss this land and all of the girls I've met. That's why I better make the most of it.

"Morning, Randy." I heard Noire say quietly.

I looked at her. "Morning, Noire." I hugged her close and she complied with her arms around me.

There was a knock on the door and we gasped.

"Lady Noire, are you in there?" Resta asked from beyond the door.

"You better keep quiet." Noire whispered to me before looking at the door. "Uhh y-yeah! What is it, Resta?"

"Umm, do you know where Randy is? We're thinking of having a day at the beach and we'd like him to help us carry the heavy stuff."

I gulped. "Me...carry stuff?" I asked in a whisper tone.

"Umm, I haven't seen him since last night, I'll go look for him when I get changed."

"Okay, Lady Noire." We heard footsteps walking away.

"That...was too close." I sighed.

"I'll say, we better get changed now." Noire got out of bed and changed into her normal clothes.

"Well at least she didn't open the door, got on the floor and walked the dinosaur."

She sighed. "Just get changed, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I got into my clothes whilst Noire went on ahead.

After I grabbed some breakfast in my room, I went to the main area to find Noire with Ryuka and Moru.

"Moru, do me a favor and grab her arms behind her back." Ryuka said.

"Aye-aye!" Moru replied as she grabbed Noire's arms.

Noire was shocked. "What?! Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

I had to intervene at this point. "Woah, hold on ladies, what are you here for?"

"It's a surprise." Moru answered.

"You should come along with us too." Ryuka added. "Unless of course you don't want to witness a glorious sight of the beach."

I grinned. "Whatever you need help carrying, I'll do it!"

"Thank you." She giggled.

* * *

Oh wow...what a glorious view, the beach was tropical, the sands were dry and the view of the ocean was clear...oh and did I mention the crowd of swimsuits and bikinis, cause that was the mother load of what I was witnessing. I was relaxing on a beach towel and underneath a large umbrella with Noire and Vert whilst everyone else was having fun. Of course, I had to help carry a few things, but it wasn't too ridiculous. Still, it was worth it in seeing all the girls and the majority of them were looking damn fine.

"I have no idea how this happened." Noire said.

"Why question this world's logic?" I asked. "Maybe it was for plot reasons."

"I would agree, Randy." Vert replied. "So how about letting it be?"

"Ahhh, man this is the life!" I stretched and sat up. "All you ladies and one man, that makes me a ladies man."

Vert giggled. "I'm not surprised. You are one man who is among the realm of beauty around you."

"Of course...well, I can't just rest here all day. I better go and make sure the girls aren't being left out."

"Don't go too far, alright?" Noire advised.

"I won't." I got up and first went to Sango and Ryuka who had a drink with her. "Ladies?"

"Ah Randy, what do you think of our beauty, young man?" Sango asked.

"H-O-T!" I clicked my fingers.

"Normally, I would call that compliment a blight, but I will let it slide since it is you."

"Randy, have you tried this drink?" Ryuka asked. "It's orange that is mixed with tropical fruits, it's a popular drink from the bar I work from."

"Nope, never had it before." I replied.

"Randy-san, over here!" Saori called over.

"Whoops, looks like I'm needed elsewhere." I smirked before kissing Ryuka and Sango.

I then went to Saori who was holding a strange ball and Blossom and Resta were there. "I'm so happy you came along with us." Resta said.

"Well there was no way I was gonna choose paperwork over this." I replied. "And Saori, that ball looks like a dogoo."

"That's exactly why I bought it." She said, holding it up in the air. "I couldn't pass up something so cute!"

But my mind was wandering off and focusing on Saori's body, but then I gazed at Blossom's before snapping out of it.

"Hmm, what are you grinning for, mister?" Blossom asked, blushing a little.

"Well, he is a boy, he can't help it." Resta said before grabbing my arm. "What about me, Randy?"

"You're very cute. I think you're gonna grow up into a beautiful woman someday." I answered.

Resta blushed but she smiled happily. "Wow...thank you."

"Anyways, I need some exercise, throw the ball to me."

"Okay, Randy-san." Saori tossed the ball over as I stood back and grabbed it.

"Coming back to you." I threw it back and she jumped and caught it, making her chest bounce.

"Hey! That looks like fun!" Ai commented. "I'm gonna play too, okay?"

I nodded. "Alright, you can take my spot."

"Randy, we need some help." Lee-Fi called.

"I better go and see what they want...but before I go." I kissed Saori, Blossom and Ai on the lips and I gave Resta a kiss on the cheek.

I went over to Lee-Fi and Generia and they had a bottle of suntan lotion beside them.

"Could you put some lotion on our backs, please?" Lee-Fi asked. "I've never had suntan lotion on my -pow- back before."

"We would appreciate your cooperation." Generia added. "Make sure I'm greased up all day for fun in the sun."

"Very well, but I warn ya." I smirked. "I'm very good with my hands and fingers."

They laid on their stomachs whilst I grabbed the lotion and poured a bit out on my hands, I then climbed above Lee-Fi and start rubbing lotion around her back. Both of them had undone thier bikini bras so it would be easier to put the lotion on. I used my hands and fingers to rub around Lee-Fi's back and she was moaning in pleasure.

"Ohhh, you're a real pro...ahhh." Lee-Fi sighed.

Once I was done, I grabbed some more lotion and then got behind Generia and did the same thing with rubbing the lotion all around her back as well. Although why she was still wearing her military hat was kind of a mystery, but she had taken it off right now and she too was moaning in pleasure as I rubbed the lotion around her back and shoulders.

"Your tactical movements...are bliss." Generia praised. "Mmmm..."

"Randy, we're ready to whack the watermelon, come over here." Estelle called.

"Excuse me, ladies." I said before Lee-Fi and Generia did up their bras and turned.

I gave them both kisses and went over to Estelle who was with Wyn, Neptune who had a blindfold on, Poona who's head was sticking out of the sand and a watermelon.

"What do you call this?" I asked.

"Don't question it, buddy." Neptune replied as she lifted up a long stick. "Just watch me strut my stuff."

"C'mon, Poona." Wyn said. "If you don't give good directions, you'll regret it."

"You can do it, Neptune." Estelle encouraged.

"I'm soooo scared." Poona said with worry. "Pleeeease, don't come over heeeere."

"Move to your left a little bit, Nep." I guided.

"Okay, buddy..." Neptune replied and she was stood above Poona and the watermelon. "Is this it?"

She whacked Poona on the bon bon, the watermelon was right beneath her feet, so close and yet so far.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Poona moaned. "Noooo, not this waaaay."

"Ah give it a rest." Wyn sighed. "Would you rather I wind up and give it my best goal-clearing kick?"

I blinked. "That could be fatal, Wyn...don't do that."

"Randy, my fish grill is ready!" Moru called.

"Oooh sweet! One moment..." I gave kisses to Estelle, Wyn and Neptune. I then bent so far down and kissed Poona so she wasn't left out.

I went over to a huge grill set with Moru taking care of it, Lady Wac and Ein Al were there as well.

"So Randy, are you enjoying the sights of our unmatched beauty, young man?" Lady Wac asked.

"From head to toe." I smirked before sniffing. "Is that one of your fishes, Moru?"

"Yeah, I've done a lot of training over cooking on a firepit, so I can cook a perfect fish." Moru boasted.

"Do not forget the wisdom of the ancients regarding one's victuals." Ein Al said.

I blinked at her. "Huh?"

"She means that she wants some as well, but she's gonna have to wait." Moru explained. "Anyways, this fish is ready, here's a dish."

"Cool." She handed me over a plate of cooked fish and it looked very tasty. Taking a bite and even though it was hot, it was well cooked...not bad for a neko.

"How unfair, not asking us ladies first before the young man." Lady Wac complained.

"Well it's only a bite I'm trying out." I replied before finishing off the quick meal and giving the plate back to Moru. "Besides, I can make up for what you're not able to get."

Lady Wac giggled. "Well that is true, you are such a charming young man, if only I had the time to gouge."

I shivered. "Please don't do that to me, thanks."

"Awww..."

"For now, I should check the rest of you ladies out." I then kissed Lady Wac, Ein Al and Moru although I stroked her hair like a cat so she could purr in return.

The next set of girls were Tsunemi who was standing on top of a cardboard box, I knew straight away that Lid would be inside it since the red eye gave it away.

"This breeze is so lovely, it makes me want to sing." Tsunemi said.

"That makes two of us." I added. "Although I now wish I had a good voice."

"Really, you've always wanted to be a singer too?"

"Not exactly a singer, but just have a good voice."

"I see...and are you enjoying the view of our beautiful bodies?"

"Heck yeah, how could I not be?"

"Glad to see you're enjoying the view." Lid said from under the box. "I'd rather stay hidden from others and the sun, it's cardboard box time!"

I laughed. "Come on Lid, whatever bikini you're wearing can't be that bad."

"I would love to, but I prefer to stay here for now."

"Umm Lid, are you sure you're okay with me standing on top of you?" Tsunemi asked.

"Urrk! It's a prablan...prah...ugh, no worries!"

"I'm glad to hear that, la la la..."

I was about to make my move when I felt a pair arms around me from behind.

"You haven't forgotten about me, Randy?"

What the...where did Vio come from and why did I get the feeling I failed to mention her at this party?

"N-no I haven't." I answered unconvincingly. "I was just admiring so much beauty that I lost all rational thought."

I heard her laugh before she moved to face me before kissing me gently and sharing an embrace.

"I should let you go now, since we are safe and there are no zombies around."

The last two were Little Rain and Blanc who were setting close on a beach towel and reading a book underneath a different umbrella.

"Well if you two don't want my dose of affection, I guess I'll be on my way."

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Lid exclaimed.

Tsunemi got off the box and I kissed her gently, then Lid came out from her box and blushed with her swimsuit on, I kissed her as well before walking over and sitting by Blanc and Little Rain.

"Oh, Randy. Isn't it splendid we get to spend time like this?" Little Rain asked.

I sat beside them. "Yep, with all that's been going on, I'd say this was worth it."

"Good to know." Blanc said. "Reading at the beach is something I've wanted to do for a while."

"So no matter where you go, you never neglect your hobby of reading."

"Exactly, what about you, Little Rain? Will you be swimming later on or something?"

"I was kept indoors for so long, the sun is far too harsh on me." Little Rain replied. "I'll stay in the shade with you."

"Well, I better get back to my resting, but before I do that..." I gave Little Rain a kiss and Blanc a kiss before I went back to my resting spot.

I sighed as I sat down with Noire and Vert beside me.

"It's great to see everyone relaxing." Noire said.

"Agreed and if I wasn't here, it would feel like something is missing." I replied.

"Indeed, this beach party wouldn't be the same without you." Vert added. "Hmm, Gamarket without you..."

"Oh yeah...I'm only here on vacation, but still, I'm gonna make the most of it like I said I would from the beginning."

"Of course, let us not dampen the mood. We should enjoy this vacation as much as possible, with no regrets."

I smirked at her. "I like the way you think." I then kissed Vert on the lips.

"Geez, look at you going around and kissing all of us." Noire said before she winked at me. "Aren't you forgetting a certain someone?"

"How could I ever forget you?" I kissed Noire on the lips, but a bit more passionately.

"I hear frisky kissing!" Neptune called from afar.

"Oh my, please contain yourselves you two." Vert teased. "This is a beach party after all."

"Hey if there's an audience, I don't care." I grinned.

Blanc sighed. "I'm not surprised you say that, but an innocent young girl is present."

I looked at Resta who was wondering where my hands were going.

"Oops...my bad." I shrugged.

Just then, a large plane traveled above the skies and I looked up to see something being dropped out of it, a parachute then came out of it and it flew down to the beach closer and closer to us.

"Hm? What is that coming from the sky?" I asked.

The object then landed on the beach, it was kinda big like a canister that got increased in size and...uh oh.

"Girls, this looks bad...very bad."

"What do you mean?" Vert asked.

Lid then gasped. "TEAR GAS!"

But it was too late, the massive canister exploded and a huge smoke covered the entire beach area.

"We've been ambushed!" Generia exclaimed. "Fall back now...cough...cough!"

"How could we...cough...let this...happen...cough?" Vio was the first to collapse.

All the other girls suddenly collapsed, suffering the effects of the tear gas.

"Come on, Noire we gotta get out of here!" I exclaimed. "Noire?!"

She was already out and so was Vert...crap.

"Cough...cough...cough..." I started going down. "No...don't tell me...cough!"

I tried running away from the area, but the effects had already caught up with me. I had dashed into the trees, but then I felt something knock me on the back of my head.

*BONK*

I was knocked out and the last thing I heard before losing all consciousness was a female villainous laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

 **Well, this situation just got ugly real fast, things are not looking good...**

 **NEXT TIME! Whilst the CPUs deal with the generals and the monsters, Randy aims to rescue Noire.**


	13. Dramatic Escape

**Well, things are about to go down hill for this part as Randy is about to find out.**

* * *

Dramatic Escape

After what seemed like hours of power napping, I opened my eyes and I was no longer at the beach side, instead I was now inside some kind of facility.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - Fearful Experience_

"It's been a while, hasn't it...Randall The Leecher!" A man's voice spoke, it sounded very low tone.

I looked up to see a man who was armed and a woman with a witch's attire, she must be the one I heard the laughter from.

"You know this human?" The woman asked.

"Yes. He's the man I've been following for nearly a year and now..." He aimed his gun at me. "...I finally have this sick son of a bitch."

*BANG*

"ARRRRGGHHH!" I screamed as I felt the gunshot hitting my left shin on the leg.

"This is Randall Mark Peters, a leecher who's been on the run." The man put his gun down and smiled at me. "Randall, never did I think I would see you like this."

I tried to fight through the pain. "H...how d-do you...know me?"

He aimed at me. "Don't play the stupidity card. You know who I am!"

"Ngh...ngh...no! You're Leon...aren't you?"

*BANG*

"ARRRRGGHHH!" I felt a bullet hit me in my right arm.

"That's Leon The Notorious to you, asshole!" He put his gun away. "There's been a high price bounty on your head ever since that night..."

"I'm not one for getting involved in this." The woman intervened. "But what exactly did this man do to earn such a fate?"

"Randall has a reputation of making moves towards females and it makes me sick! One night, he ended up trying to pull a girl who was the daughter of a wealthy CEO who runs an underground nightclub business. When he was caught, he ran like a coward and the girl's father vowed revenge. That's when I was hired as a bounty hunter. I follow the money and the price this leech has was too good to pass up."

"I see, so now that you have Randall here, you better hold up your end of the deal."

"Yeah, in return for helping me capture this creep, I'll help you buy time so your plan for Gamarket comes true."

"A pleasure doing business with you, Leon." The woman looked at me. "Hmm, what a shame for you."

"F-f-for me?" I asked.

"You are quite a catch, but even you cannot stop me."

I smirked at her. "You know...that's gonna trigger your defeat flag."

"Silence!"

She slapped me.

"Ngh!"

"Enough, Arfoire." Leon intervened. "This is my prey, not yours."

"Whatever, now if you excuse me, I have a castle to arise, ha-hahahahaha!" Arfoire left the room.

Leon stood close to me and he smirked at me. "Now, as much as I wanna kill you, I've been ordered to bring you back alive, so you can face the music yourself."

"W-well, isn't that nice..." I remarked. "...can I have fries with that?"

"Quiet! You're not funny and you never were!" He then drew out a knife. "And don't think of escaping either, because I will hunt you down like the animal that you are!"

"Ha ha ha..." I laughed with a hint of sadness. "...so this is how it's gonna end, this is how my story is going to end?"

Leon laughed. "That's more like it, seeing you fall into fear is what I want."

"Oh really, what else do you want, a cookie, a medal...or maybe a girlfriend of your own?"

I then felt the knife cut a bit of my skin around the lower left stomach.

"ARRRRGGHHH!"

"You have no damn right to suggest I deserve a girlfriend. I am a bounty hunter and I get paid with money, not whatever horn dog dreams you have!"

"Ngh...hah...ngh..."

"Oops...I guess I stabbed you too far and now you're bleeding." Leon grinned. "If I don't bring you back to your hometown soon, you might die of blood loss. You better pray that Arfoire takes over Gamarket fast."

"Arfoire?"

"Now, I'm gonna go and refresh...you better stay alive when I get back!" He then punched me hard in my wound.

"ARGH! NGH!"

 _End Of BGM_

He walked away and left the room, there was now silence...I looked to my sides to notice that I was tied down with chains on my wrists and ankles.

"Th...this can't be...I'm the main character..." I said, shivering. "Why...I don't wanna die...hic...Noire...Neptune...Blanc...Vert...all the generals...I need you girls...hic..."

I then started to hear the rattling noises from up above and to my right, the vent was being shaken around before it was kicked from the hinges and fell to the floor, then someone crawled out and landed close to me...I gasped as I knew who it was.

"Lid?!"

"Randy!" She exclaimed before noticing my wounds. "This is extremely bad! You need medical emergency, ASAP!"

"No shoot..." I cried in response.

Lid sighed. "This is worse than I thought...Saori, you still with me?"

"Yes, I'm coming down from the vent now." A familiar voice replied before I saw Saori jump down from the vent with a medical bag on her shoulder. "Randy-san!"

"Saori..."

She also noticed my current state. "Gah! Oh my god...Randy-san...sniff."

"Keep it together, we don't have much time." Lid said.

"R-right."

Lid hacked into a small control pad and I was suddenly free from the chains. I laid on my back whilst Saori treated me to my wounds which took a while.

"Do you feel any better, Randy?" Lid asked.

"Yeah, I think I can move now...although I'll be hobbling." I replied as I struggled to stand up. "But why, I thought there was no chance?"

"You once came to save me, Randy-san." Saori said as she put my arm around her. "Now it's my turn to save you."

I laughed a little. "You're persistent as always."

"Let's get out of here, Vio and Generia G are inside this underground facility as we speak." Lid as she opened the door out of here.

I nodded. "Alright...ow!"

"Don't push yourself too hard, stick with us."

We left the room, hoping to find a way out.

 _BGM: Goldeneye OST -_ _Severnaya Bunker_

I stayed with Saori who helped me to walk along whilst Lid stayed in front, the floor we were on had very light security, we just had to avoid them. We made our way up a few stairs to the next floor where there was more security around, we would need a distraction of sorts. Lid, Saori and myself hid behind a stack of crates.

"We'll have to use silent force here." Lid whispered before she tapped on a phone. "Vio, are you there?"

"Yeah, I can see you and the guards." Vio replied on the phone. "Right on the balcony above you."

I looked up to see a balcony and someone's arm with a silenced pistol sticking out.

*Pew* *Pew* *Pew*

I looked behind to see the three guards fall down.

"Targets neutralized, they won't be getting up for a while."

"Roger that, Vio, make your way out of here."

"Got it."

We got up and passed the next floor, climbing up to another floor. This floor seemed like a hanger, we must be almost there.

"Hold still, Generia should be around here." Lid made another call. "Generia, follow the signal."

"Affirmative, unlocking the hanger doors now." Generia replied on the phone.

The hanger doors at the far end raised up, showing a view of an underground cave.

I sighed. "Well, so much for getting out of this one easily." I then checked myself, I had only noticed that I was in some kind of prisoners outfit.

"Randy-san..." Saori said who was still helping me walk.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lid handed me a few things. "Here's the items that were stolen from you."

"Thanks." I replied before I was able to change into my normal clothes and put on my fighting gloves. "That's more like it."

"Just remember that you can't fight right now. Let's get out of here and rendezvous with the other generals."

We nodded in agreement and sneaking past the floating DSTTs, we exited out of the underground facility and into the caves, we would be out of here soon.

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

After Generia and Vio grouped up with us outside the underground building, we carried on finding the exit, until we found a bright light at the end. We made a run for it and found ourselves in the outdoors with the sun still in the sky, it must be the late afternoon by now...how long was I out for I wonder?

"We should be safe for now." Lid said.

"Thank you girls...you're awesome!" I replied happily before kissing Saori on the cheek.

Vio smiled. "It's alright, we did what we had to do."

"When faced with a critical situation that threatens who we care most, we all work together." Generia added before saluting at me.

"Speaking of which, where's Noire?" I asked. "She's bound to be worried about me the most."

"I think she's...oh over there!" Saori pointed.

The rest of the generals were there and they were dealing with...wait, there's two Noires?!

We rushed over with me hobbling to get a clearer picture.

"Noire!" I exclaimed.

Noire then looked to see me and gasped. "Randy...thank goodness you're safe."

"Oh wow, isn't this a tender loving scene?" The other Noire remarked.

"Uhh and who are you, Noire number two?" I asked her. "Wait...are you a shadow, your true self?"

"Not quite, Randy." Resta answered.

"That is the fake Noire, she's the one behind you -pow- getting captured!" Lee-Fi added.

"And then she messed with our minds to fight against the CPUs." Sango said. "Such horrid action shall not go unpunished!"

"Hmhmhm, I'm surprised that your secretary escaped." The fake Noire smirked. "This complicates matters for my master."

"Your master...you mean Arfoire?" I asked.

"Huh? Who's Arfoire?" The real Noire asked.

"That's what she was called when I was captured, I'll explain more about that after this."

Noire nodded. "Alright...you better rest after this you know."

"I will...I won't fight against it."

"Good, one of you watch over him the rest of you, let's finish this fight!"

"Yeah!" All the generals replied.

Noire and the generals went to work on the fake Noire whilst Resta and Little Rain chose to heal me up around my body. I was able to now stand on my own again, but my body was still tired, all I need now is a very long rest. Noire then went into HDD form and beat the ever loving crap out of the fake Noire, bringing the battle to an end.

"Hehehehe, hahahaha!" The fake Noire laughed as she started becoming transparent. "Win or lose, I carried out my duty. Dying means nothing to me!"

"Your duty, huh?" The real Noire replied. "Something your master told you to do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? All I had to do was buy enough time and I succeeded, hahahahahahaha!" She collapsed and varnished away.

"That sounds extraordinarily bad." I said. "We should get back to the basilicom fast."

"Yeah, we need to go and check with Histoire." Noire nodded. "But first..."

"Yeah I know...I gotta rest up."

* * *

All of us were back at Lastation and inside the basilicom, I was resting on the benches with a few bandages around me. The CPUs were looking over me whilst the generals were busy finding out what may have happened in their own cities. But...they don't know about Leon, should I tell them now or wait and see how it unfolds?

"Wow, you guys." Neptune said. "That was so much win back there!"

"Too right." I replied. "I'm very glad that you three are fine as well...to think that we were caught by surprise that easily."

"Worry not, Randy, we were able to bring everyone back together, thanks to our collective efforts." Vert assured.

"More importantly, how are you doing?" Blanc asked.

"Well, I'm still wrapped up in places, but I'm getting there." I sighed. "You don't wanna know what I looked like when I was captured."

"Then don't tell us." Blanc looked at at Noire. "So Noire, do you wanna talk to him?"

"You read my mind." Noire replied. "Oh and Neptune, if you interrupt us, I'll drown you in your beloved pudding."

"Ooof! Critical hit to Nep!" Neptune sighed.

"Let us leave them be, it's for our own good." Vert said.

"Okay, okay..."

The three of them left, leaving me and Noire for some alone time.

 _BGM: Gal-Gun Double Peace - True Feelings_

"Randy..." Noire sighed as she felt sad.

"Noire..." I replied with the same emotion. "...for the first time in my life...I felt scared, like I was going to lose everything."

"Yeah...when we came to and found out that you were captured, I felt mad at myself." She sat by me. "I've made so many friends, I've gathered all the shares I lost, but still, I failed to protect you as a CPU, and that's something I can never forgive myself for letting that happen."

"Noire...everyone was caught by surprise, no one saw it coming." I looked down. "But as the main character, I should've seen it yet I completely ignored the worse scenario happening...now I'm filled with regret which was exactly what I did not want when I came here."

"What do you mean by regret?"

"I guess I should tell you something about my background. Long ago at a nightclub, I was being the charming guy you see today, but I ended up crossing the line with one girl who was the daughter of the man who owned the nightclub business. Since that night, I've been on the run and I've been chased by a bounty hunter named Leon. He's the reason why I'm in this state. I came to this island and hoping this vacation would make my past mistakes go away, now I can see that it hasn't and now my life is in danger."

"Randy..." Noire sighed. "...what about this Arfoire person?"

"As for Arfoire who was there to see it happen, I think she matches the description of the fortune teller we've heard about."

"Wait, you mean Eno is Arfoire?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who or what she really is, maybe Histy knows."

"Oh, good thinking. Let's talk to Histoire about it." Noire held her hand out.

I took her hand and we stood up. "Yeah...together...I'm sorry for getting you all mixed up in my issues."

"Don't apologize or anything. I mean yeah, you flirted with so many girls and you've teased me a bit" She paused and smiled. "But you haven't done anything to make me hate you. I could never hate you, not after what we've been through either."

"Thanks Noire, it means a lot to me when it's you saying that." I hugged her close to me.

Noire hummed and blushed. "It's no worries, Randy...I know you haven't made your decision yet, but if you ever do come back..."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that if you ever do decide that you've had your fun and you're ready to have just one girl in your life...c-can I be your one?"

I blushed a little and looked into her eyes. "I'll have to think about it and that's if I ever can afford the money to come here again."

"That's what I'm worried about. If you go back to your home, won't Leon come after you?"

"Well, if he does, then I'll just keep on running and never give up..."

She hugged me tight. "Randy, I don't want you to do that forever...why can't you just stay with us...stay with me?"

"Because at the end of the day, I'm still just a human with the gift of being a little special, I don't belong here."

Noire began to shed a tear, but she nodded. "I-I understand."

"I'm sorry, Noire, I really want to stay here and if I was a normal guy who was born here, I would definitely want to be with you and everyone else."

She showed a weak smile. "Randy...you've really grown and matured, haven't you?"

"Hmhm, I guess even a lewd guy like me has to learn to grow up someday...and hey, we can worry all about this once this land is safe."

She nodded and smiled. "You're right...we'll talk about this some more after we've saved Gamarket."

"Thanks, babe...now since it's just us two, want a good luck charm?"

"Yeah, go on then. Give me your best kiss!"

I laughed at her response before sharing a good luck charmed kiss as the sun began to set, but what was to follow later on was going to be a very bumpy night ahead...

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

 **That was a close call for Randy, but he survives and as for towards the end, Randy's right. He's just a normal guy, he doesn't belong in Gamarket.**

 **NEXT TIME! After Randy recovers, the party plans to raid Arfoire's Castle through all four entrances at once!**


	14. The Castle Break-In

**After all that soppy stuff, it's time for some castle raiding action...well, sort of!**

* * *

The Castle Break-In

The sun had begun to go down, it was almost the start of the evening, but I had a gut feeling that something huge was going to happen. After spending an hour of taking a rest with Noire who rested beside me, we went to the big room with the Sharicite crystal where Histy was feeling a little down and disappointed in herself.

"Histoire, how's the sharicite?" Noire asked.

"Ah, Noire." Histy sighed. "If I am completely honest, not much has changed on my end. (-_-)"

"So you haven't been able to dig up any new information through your research?" Blanc asked.

"Right. It is a given that something is happening to the Shares, but I am uncertain on what it could be. (~_~)"

"Well, I think I may have a theory." I said.

"A theory?"

"Yeah...I need to ask you something important as well."

"Ask away, Randy."

I nodded. "Histy, have you ever heard of Arfoire?"

An exclamation mark appeared on Histy's side. "Why...y-y-yes, I seem to recall that name from before! (O_O)"

"Well, I only know the name, so I'm wondering what was she like or who was she in detail."

"My memory is a little vague as it has been so long. But from what I know, Arfoire was once a dangerous being, determined to destroy Gamarket by taking away all the shares. She once created a fortress castle in the center of this land and she needed to be stopped, however, her plans were stopped by the heroines of Gamarket and the land was saved when she was sealed away. However, that was a very long time ago, why do you ask?"

"Because when I was captured, I saw Leon the Bounty Hunter who's determined to take me back to his client dead or alive and I'm worth a lot of money as well. The other person I saw was a woman and she more or less matched the description of the fortune teller, Eno."

"Oh my...then in other words." Vert said.

"Yes...it is now possible that Eno is Arfoire incarnate." Histy confirmed.

"Well done for solving my true identity, but you are already too late." A voice intervened.

We turned around to see that witch I saw back at the underground facility.

"Who's the old hag?" Neptune asked.

"It must be Arfoire!" I exclaimed. "Don't let your guards down."

"Oh my, so that's her?" Vert asked. "So you are the one behind all of this?"

"My, my, you're all appear to be smarter than I thought." Arfoire remarked. "But as I said, you are too late, behold!"

Suddenly, the glow of the light blue sharicite crystals turned into purple.

"What is this?!" Noire exclaimed. "It's bright, but...so dark."

"The time has finally come." Arfoire declared. "The time for Arfoire's power to flood this pathetic world!"

"The power of Arfoire...so you are the being who aimed to crush Gamarket?" Blanc asked.

"Yes. I am indeed Arfoire. The one who united Gamarket in the distant past." Arfoire replied. "While you were preoccupied, I took the liberty of tainting each city's shares."

"Which in turn leads to these...dark shares which is what I call it right now." I said. "What are they and what would happen if there are so many at once?"

"Powers bred from darkness. Hatred, fear, evil itself...they shall choke this world! Isn't it marvelous?"

I smirked. "Sounds like a cliche movie plot destined to fail."

"And why do you care? You cannot stop me, either!"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble like an earthquake.

"All the Shares are being tainted by the power of Arfoire!" Histy exclaimed. "Such might, what is going on here?! (O_O)"

"Remember the run in you had with Leon? He and I have formed an unholy alliance until my ambition comes forth, but he too will fail to be cautious with me around."

"What do you mean?"

The ground began to rumble even more.

"We have no time to answer, let's get out of here!" Noire exclaimed.

I took her hand and we dashed out of the Sharicite room and we caught our breaths by the entrance to the basilicom.

"You okay, girls?" I asked.

"Not a dent on my frame, buddy?" Neptune answered. "How about you, Vertalicious?"

"I seem to be unscathed." Vert replied.

"This is turning out to be worse than anybody expected." Blanc added.

I then saw the mountains in the distance that began to crumble. "Everyone, look over there!"

The evening sky had just arrived and the mountains broke away, causing several landslides around the areas and from the ashes rose a giant castle with four entrance routes.

"Is that an ancient castle?" Vert asked.

"Indeed. It was sealed with Arfoire long, long ago." Histy answered. "It is now positive that Eno is indeed Arfoire incarnate. (O_O)"

"So what the heck are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"It would appear as though we need to defeat Arfoire in order for the Sharicite to normalize. (-_-)"

"What about Leon, because I'm concerned that if he sees me, he will not hesitate to take any of you down just to get to me."

"Don't worry about that, Randy." Noire assured. "That's also the reason why we need to gather up the Generals together, can you do that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll use the power of plot advancement to travel to each city and gather them all together by Lastation."

"Now ya talkin' buddy." Neptune said.

* * *

Well, it didn't take long to gather them up outside Lastation's basilicom, I think some of them were even willing to come along since it was me asking them. We had all met up outside the building with me, Noire and Histy looking at the entire party, it was kind of a small army we had formed and preparing to go to battle with.

Noire and I explained in detail what had happened and they all had similar reactions and feelings, although Saori chose to vow that she will protect me from Leon.

"Well, I think we're all in agreement on this one." I said.

"Then if we let things stand, our powers will be gone. Arfoire must be stopped." Noire replied. "That said, I'll ask one more time. Will you all join us? Will you come and put a stop the Dark Shares, and face Arfoire's unknown powers?"

Everyone of us nodded in agreement with determined and serious looks on our faces.

"Thank you everyone, our next stop is Arfoire's Castle, let's go everyone!"

"YEAH!" We all responded with conviction.

"It is wonderful to see all of you wanting to protect this world." Histy said. "I wish you all the best of fortune. (^_^)"

"Thanks Histy, we'll make sure to come back in one piece." I replied before giving Histy a hug.

"Oh Randy, you devotion to sharing your affection can never be matched. (*^_^*)"

"Okay, let's get going." Noire said as she took my hand.

We made our way out of Lastation and walked along the paths whilst noticing the moon beginning to rise in the night sky, we then found a pathway that would lead up to whatever is left of the mountains. Noire lead the way with me beside her whilst holding hands, she was blushing, but she was smiling, we're going to get through this together. We then stopped at one of the four bridges that led to the castle gates, there were four at the end of each bridge and they were all guarded, crawling with monsters galore! Some of the generals who volunteered as scouts went on ahead, so we had to wait for now.

"Well this is pretty obvious." I commented. "There ain't no way we're getting into that fun house."

"Can't we just slap on our skin-tight CPU duds and proceed with the bagging and tagging?" Neptune asked.

"This isn't Battlefield, Nep." I rolled my eyes. "Although, it would be kinda cool if we all had weapons like rocket launchers, auto-shotguns, a BFG 10K..."

"Now you're talking." Vio said happily. "If we launch a rocket at an exploding barrel, it'll create a way through."

Generia didn't seem to agree. "That strategy feels a tad too optimistic for me."

"Why's that?" Moru asked.

"If I was in that castle, I would defend it against a direct focused siege."

"So in other words." Blossom said. "If we struggle against to break just one of four defenses, we'll never get through here."

"There appears to be heck of a lot of monsters around, there's even a few soldiers too...that means Leon is inside the castle as well." I sighed. "I'm not looking forward to meeting him again."

"Worse still, they could use our limited numbers to bottleneck us" Tsunemi added.

"Let's wait for the scouts to come back and hear what they have to say." Blanc said.

We waited for a few more minutes until the few generals we sent out came back.

"I've mapped out the general layout of the building's interior and may have found our ticket inside." Lid said.

"Basically, any attempt we would make to destroy the front gate would prove to be quite troublesome." Ryuka added.

Little Rain looked a little tired. "I tried, but...the gate isn't just strong, it was nullifying my attacks completely."

"There appears to be a certain condition that must be met before any attacks can affect the gate." Resta explained.

"What kind of condition is it?" I asked.

"We know that too." Lid answered confidently.

"Oh my goooooosh!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Shut up, nobody gets the reference." Blanc told her.

Neptune slinked back away in disappointment...was that a internet meme reference?

"There's a gate on each of the four sides and a guardian watching over each." Lid explained. "Some of them have soldiers guarding as well and they're heavily armed, it seems that confronting Leon will be unavoidable for all of us."

"And what power is required to fell the guardians of the abyss?" Ein Al asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know too!" Estelle added. "I bet it's gonna be some kind of legendary attack strategy."

"Well whatever they are, we just have to defeat them." I said. "Kill or be killed as they say in FPS games. I must say that you were very brave to do this, Lid."

Lid began to blush. "Well, it was a little scary, I almost wanted to hide in my cardboard box!"

"Now, now, no need to get so defensive." Vert teased.

"I wasn't being depensive...being dipthensive...b-being...ugh!" She cleared her throat. "Long story short, the four guardians share the same health bar. Need it to sound less game mechanic-y?"

"Nope, that works perfectly for me and in order for it to work, we need to defeat them at almost exactly the same time?"

"Yeeeeeeah! That's exactly what I was thinking." Poona said happily. "I know, you want to say. 'Poona, you're sooooo smart'."

"Basically, we need to split up and attack in four groups, right?" Saori asked.

I nodded. "I think you hit the nail on the head there."

"Hmm, Im not sure about breaking up our limited numbers, but let's give it a shot." Noire replied.

"Oh hohohoho, it is once again my time to lead an army and attain my ambitions." Sango boasted.

"Actually, I think the CPUs should be the ones to act as a leader for one of four groups." I suggested. "Sorry, Sango."

Sango's mood deflated, but she understood where I was going with this.

"I like where ya head's at, Randy-bud." Neptune praised. "That'll put us main characters back in the lime colored spotlight."

"All right! Time to show what a true superstar athlete can do!" Wyn beamed with pride.

"I'm gonna do my super duper best for Gamarket's future!" Ai added.

"So how will you four girls pick the teams?" I asked.

"We'll just pick our own like we used to back in gym class." Blanc answered.

I blinked. "Wait, you all used to go to the same gym?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff, buddy." Neptune said. "Just roll with it."

I sighed in defeat. "Okay..."

"Alright, I'll get first pick and then everyone else can pick one each in a rotation order." Noire declared. "But before I do, I want Randy to come with me."

"Of course, I'll feel safe." I held her hand. "Although I would like to have a few other generals who want to protect me and you, just in case."

"Yeah, that's what we're doing."

Noire went ahead and picked her team, she chose Lid, Ai, Saori and Wyn to help us and all of them were happy to follow through with it. Neptune picked Blossom, Tsunemi, Ryuka and Little Rain. Vert went with Sango, Estelle, Ein Al, Lee-Fi and Generia G and Blanc chose Moru, Poona, Lady Wac, Vio and Resta. With the teams now decided, it was time to raid the castle gates. Our teams split up and stood at one of the four entrances as we started making our way across the bridges.

We arrived near the castle gate on our end. In our view were a pair of spiders and flowers, followed by four horsebirds and at the top near the gate was a phoenix and a pair of heavily armed soldiers. I better make damn sure they don't see me or I'll be in danger if I don't keep my guard up. Fortunately, I had fully recovered, so I could fight again.

The battle was underway since the spiders and walking flowers spotted us first, the other monsters hadn't seen us yet. Ai and Wyn dealt with the spiders whilst Lid and Saori eliminated the walking flowers. Noire and I flew in sync and took out the first of the four horsebirds. It felt great to be fighting with my gloves again and I had also gotten stronger then before, compared to reaching level 2 on my first day. Ai and Wyn eliminated the second horsebird whilst Saori and Lid took out the third one, leaving the last one for me and Noire to take down.

Now all that left was the phoenix and the two guards, the massive flying bird noticed us and proceeded to attack us, but we dodged its attacks. We all had to work together to bring it down, we were now at the gates, but the two soldiers held their guns at us...well in a more accurate way, they were being aimed at me.

"Halt intruders! One of the guards ordered. "Mister Randall Peters, you're coming with us!"

Noire and Saori stood in front of me, looking at the guards with serious looks.

"Out of the way, mams!" The other guard ordered.

"We will not allow you to harm Randy-san!" Saori stood her ground.

"Yeah, so screw you, assholes!" Noire added, refusing to move.

The two attacked the guards with brute force and they vanished into pixels...so, that means they're not real people...well, that makes things a lot easier for us. With the guardian defeated, the gate began to open and it showed the main entrance area where there were three other entrance gates that hadn't been opened yet. After a long while, the other three gates began to open and in came the rest of our party.

"The gates are all open!" Noire pointed out the obvious. "Now's our chance!"

"Charrrrrrge!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Seeeeee you insiiiiiiiide." Poona added.

We made our way through the door inside the main castle itself, it was time to go and do battle with Arfoire...but first, we must prepare to confront...him...

* * *

 **Oooh, I don't know about you, but it's getting a little exciting, since there's a few chapters left to go now.**

 **N** **EXT TIME! The party helps Randy settle the score with Leon, before they face the final battle with Arfoire!**


	15. Settling The Score

**It's time for an old score to be settled and then, the showdown with Arfoire will commence.**

* * *

Settling The Score

We burst into a very large hall, according to Lid, the throne room is just beyond those large doors, but I knew that we would have a fight to go through before that.

"We're almost there." I said. "But I can see a familiar foe in my view."

"So, you all finally came." A very low toned voice greeted.

I knew who it was as the man in front of us turned around to see us. "LEON!"

"Randall! You slipped out of my fingers again!" He pulled out his gun. "You never learn when to quit!"

"And neither do you it seems!" I answered back. "I understand that you're after me for the money, but I don't give a shit about that now! You crossed the line!"

"A bounty hunter does whatever it takes to answer a client's request. So I will answer it, even if I have to drag someone like you away from here in a bodybag!"

"Heavens! Do you not feel any remorse for your actions?" Vert asked.

Leon smirked. "I follow whoever has a high price on their head, I vow to never consider any other feelings."

"Then maybe if we inflict pain on you, you won't feel it." Blanc said.

"I don't have time to waste with you girls. I'm here for Randall and I will take him back to his city with me, alive or dead."

"Yeah right!" Noire remarked. "If you want Randy, why don't you try your luck against us?"

"You really think I wasn't prepared for this?" He brought out a walkie talkie and whispered a few words.

Suddenly from all sides, several guards came bursting into the hall with thier guns ready.

"We're surrounded like candles on a pudding!" Neptune exclaimed. "Not cool, buster!"

"Guess we'll have to fight our way if we want to defeat Arfoire." Blanc said before she activated HDD. "But first, we've got this piece of crap to take down!"

"So you're all gonna get in my way!" Leon then pulled out a second gun. "Do you not understand that Randall is a woman leecher and a disgrace to mankind?"

"The only one who's making himself a disgrace is you." Vert responded before going HDD. "But that isn't all."

"Randy's an awesome buddy and that's how we see it." Neptune went into HDD mode. "Also, you do not speak for us!"

"We have our own minds and we say that Randy has become a man we like." Noire was the last to activate HDD. "And how dare you harm him, I will never forgive you!"

"Fine, guess I'll have to deal with you ladies first." Leon and his guards got ready to shoot.

I sighed at him. "So you're gonna go that far to get to me? You are seriously underestimating what these girls can do."

"Grrrr!"

The battle begun and I had one priority, do not get shot but also to help the girls take down Leon's guards. The number of guards were almost equal to our numbers, I was able to take out one from behind thanks to Moru who distracted the guard. Then there were bananas dropping from the ceiling, a large fireball and a lot of bottles flying around. But then I found myself being cornered by two guards that were ready to shoot, when-

"Oh no you don't, losers!" Wyn exclaimed as she kicked a ball fast, it eliminated one of the guards.

"You're totally not getting your hands on him!" Ai added as she used her mic skills that did damage to the other guard.

I sighed. "Phew, thanks girls." I dashed from the corner.

"Um, a little help please?" Tsunemi asked as she was being surrounded by three guards.

"Hiiiyah!" Blossom yelled as she swiped one down that vanished into pixels, once again confirming that these soldiers aren't real humans.

"Take this!" Ryuka added she knocked another guard into pixels with her wine bottle.

"Thank you, now to deal with the third." Tsunemi replied who used the power of her megaphone to eliminate the third one.

"You lowlifes are going down!" Sango exclaimed, thrusting with her lance at a guard.

Another guard was shot down and collapsed into pixels. "Target eliminated." Vio said.

"Ack! I'm getting hurt badly." Generia said who was looking hurt.

Saori was panting a little. "I need healing up, please."

"Soooo doooo I..." Poona added.

"Hold on, I will heal you all!" Little Rain responded.

"Me too!" Resta added as they both casted powerful skills that restored our health.

"Take that and -pow- that!" Lee-Fi punched a guard right into a wall.

"Let's keep this up!" Lid added before applying a sleeper hold on another guard.

"Alright, my legendary skill worked!" Estelle said happily, slaying a guard down.

"Our path to the promised land will be worth the goals that stand in our way." Ein added whilst doing the same.

"Awww, there's only one left." Lady Wac teased. "Hmhmhm, you're looking scrumptious." She sent a large pac man and it ate up the guard whole.

All the guards were eliminated, now Leon was all alone and he was having a hard time with the four CPUs who took him down, this battle was over.

"Ugh...ngh!" Leon groaned as he fell on one knee. "You girls are tougher than I thought...why, why are you protecting that woman leecher?"

"Shut it you piece of shit!" Blanc yelled.

"Did we not answer that already?" Vert asked. "Randy, for all of his faults, is more than just the man you still believe he is."

"Yeah, who gave you the a-okay to try to kill off this story's main character?" Neptune added.

"Randy likes to charm all of us and we are often feel powerless, we know that." Noire said. "But that doesn't mean that someone like you has the right to capture him or kill him. Because of you, I almost failed to protect those who are important to me, or do you not know that we CPUs are meant to protect everyone that lives with us?"

"I don't give a crap about what you girls are or what you're protecting!" Leon exclaimed. "If you're going to get in my way, I'm gonna have to say goodbye."

"Give it up, Leon." I sighed. "You're all alone now and you don't scare me anymore...do your worst."

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He then aimed his gun at me.

"Randy, watch out!" Noire flew in front of me.

*BANG*

"AGH!" Noire fell to the floor.

Everyone gasped.

"NOIRE!" I yelled as I tried to help her up.

Leon laughed. "Hahahaha! Got'cha!"

*BANG*

"NGH!" A bullet went to my stomach.

"RANDY!" The girls yelled.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"NGH...NGH...NGH!" I feel down on my knees beside Noire.

"Hah! You're still gullible, Randall!" Leon panted as he stood up. "You see it now? He hasn't changed, he's still the same old perverted scum!"

"Noire...Noire?!" I held her up.

"Randy...cough..." Noire looked at me with worry.

"Someone heal her, now!"

Little Rain and Resta went to heal Noire whilst I struggled to stand up and I stood in front of Noire.

"How dare you! You shot a CPU!"

"So what? She got in my way, it's her fault for trying to stop me!" Leon smirked. "Now, I can finally claim the bounty."

"Wrong, I'll be the one to take it." A familiar voice intervened.

The doors behind him opened and a magic bolt shot Leon in the back.

"UGH!" He fell down on the ground. "Arfoire...why?"

"One reason alone, I always work alone." Arfoire answered. "Now you can lie there and die, while I take control of all of Gamarket. And if I hear from your client, I will make him submit the bounty to me or Randy can kiss his hometown goodbye." She then walked back into the throne room.

"You...bitch! Ngh!" He looked at me standing above him. "How in the hell...ngh...are you standing?"

I then smirked and lifted up my shirt to reveal a medal chest plate around me where the bullets were stopped.

"Body armor? Where...did you get that?"

"From the underground facility, I swiped one while we were breaking Randy free." Generia answered. "I figured that a gun wielder like you would try such a desperate tactic."

"Oooh, nice one, Generia." Neptune praised.

"Ngh...damn...you..." Leon groaned as his voice began to go lighter. "...be warned, Randall...if I don't get the bounty...someone else will...someone...else...will...haaaaaah!"

Gasping his last breath, I stood above him. "Like I should give a damn about that...I'll just move to another part of town and start over again...farewell, Leon."

Noire was back up, fully healed thanks to Little Rain and Resta. "It's over, Randy. There's no need to worry about it anymore." She said.

"Yeah...and I'm so glad you're back up." I hugged her close. "So, beyond that door is Arfoire who's waiting for us, but I want to tell you all something important before we go in."

"Something important, what is it?" Blanc asked.

"Well...I think it's time I've made an important decision." I cleared my throat as I held Noire's hand. "I have decided that it's time for me to grow up and settle down with one girl who I want to be with, no matter how far away I am."

"Oh my, you mean you have someone you want to love?" Vert asked.

"Yes...I want Noire to be my girlfriend. So when I'm with her, she will get all of what I've shown to you all ever since I arrived here." I then noticed a few sad faces. "I'm sorry Saori, I know you wanted me to be your boyfriend, but this is my final choice and I'm not going to change that for anyone."

Saori sighed with sadness. "O-okay, Randy-san. I understand...but does that also mean you won't be with the rest of us?"

"Not quite." I shook my head. "Because I'm still me, it wouldn't feel right to leave the rest of you out. I am willing to hold hands, give you kisses on cheeks and hug you, but kisses on the lips and all of the lewd stuff, that will be for Noire only."

All of them showed smiles, I think they were willing to agree to those terms and conditions.

"Randy...are you sure?" Noire asked who was blushing away.

"Yeah, I'm 100% positive." I sighed in relief. "Anyways, we can go over the details after this...it's time for the final battle."

"Indeed, let us put a stop to Arfoire and save Gamarket." Vert said.

We opened the doors and entered the throne room where there was a massive crystal at the end of the hall and a battle arena in the middle where Arfoire was waiting for us.

"There you are, Arfoire, we finally meet again." Noire said.

"Heh. I figured you would be stubborn enough to come this far." Arfoire remarked.

"Oh sure, that doesn't sound like BS or anything."

"Let's cut to the chase." I intervened. "What was that back-stab attack on Leon for?"

"Well that is simple, I punish those who prove to be incompetent and once Leon showed himself as weak against you, his fate was sealed." Arfoire explained. "But it seems that he was all bark and no bite...and besides, maybe I will earn myself a little bonus if I kill you...once I've taken over as the world's ruler!"

"Like hell I'll let that happen!"

"Anyways, Arfoire, that proves that you were just using him, like you used me!" Noire exclaimed.

"Not true. I believed we sought the same end goal, concerning the state of this world that we exist in." Arfoire responded.

"Noire, don't listen to her." I intervened. "She's trying to state that her methods are justified, but they are completely different to yours."

Noire nodded. "I know, Randy, that's why I'm going to change this land to the way it should be and for the right reasons."

"This world refuses to change, don't you see?!" Arfoire exclaimed. "Nothing here has changed for eons!"

"Only because you made no sincere effort to change the world."

"Insolence!" Arfoire was getting mad. "You've no idea how many times I've reformed Gamarket to no avail!"

"Well come on then, prove that your method is better than ours, face us if you dare!" I remarked.

"Heh...I see. Very well, then let it begin!" Arfoire began to float in the center of the arena. "Our battle to determine the world's fate!"

"I accept your challenge and I'll prove that you're wrong!" Noire replied.

Before the battle begun however, Arfoire has transformed into a different creature, she was a flying witch with large wings at the back and a bunny head, along with a large staff. Now it had started and we were having a tough time beating her, she was resisting against all of our attacks, although I wasn't involved in it much due to getting concerned of what Arfoire will do to my hometown if she wins this. Arfoire's attacks were very strong, it made battling the smaller monsters and the guards seem like child's play at best, but even so, we were able to overcome her and the battle ended.

"Is it over?" Noire asked.

"I wouldn't asked that." I replied. "That may as well trigger a "this isn't even my final form" flag."

Suddenly, the colour of the throne room crystals changed from blue to purple, just like the one from the Sharicite crystal room by Lastation.

"The flagman cometh!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Has she revived?" Vert asked.

"Not revived, I believe we're now looking at the real one." I answered before I got myself ready to assist the girls.

Noire nodded. "Agreed, I feel an even stronger power flowing from in here."

"Oh, you noticed?" Arfoire smirked. "I did not expect my copy to be defeated by you, Noire."

"What'd you expect? The stronger justice always wins out in the end."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you will all die here! Are you ready?"

"We're ready as we'll ever be." I responded with a cliche smile. "Together, we will overcome anything thrown at us!"

"Such nonsense you speak! Feel my true might and tremble as you realize your inevitable demise!"

I smirked. "You do realize that you're triggering multiple defeat flags by saying all that, right?"

"Yeah, what he said." Noire agreed. "Despite what we went through in the past, we're steadfast friends now. The CPUs, the generals and Randy, I will give this my best because of all of them. No matter what, I'll never let the world fall into despair!"

"Then you are the ones not needed in this world!" Arfoire exclaimed before standing the middle of the arena. "Gamarket will be united under my rule!"

Arfoire lifted up her staff and she surrounded herself in a mist of black magic and then after several dark lights shone from around her, the mist vanished and now standing in front of us...was a monster that I had never seen before. It was huge and with several features that I didn't even want to describe, especially the fact that she now has four arms and four legs with a human body at the top. So this is the real form of Arfoire...yeah, we gotta beat her and put a stop to this for good!

The final battle had commenced and it was even tougher than before, just how much of a punishment can this freak of nature take?! Even my ten-hit combo was being pushed to the limits, it wasn't uppercutting her to the skies, curse the boundaries of video game logic! The CPUs were in HDD forms and even they were being tested to the limits, the generals were also finding it hard to battle. It look a very long time, but we were able to knock her backwards and she struggled to stand on all four legs.

Suddenly, the building around us was starting to collapse and then something massive behind Arfoire began to tumble and fall above her.

"Arrrrrrrgggghhh!" Arfoire roared before she was buried underneath a massive crystal before a few sections of the walls started crumbling.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. "All of you, this way...I think this castle is starting to collapse!"

"Right, everyone, let's follow Randy!" Noire ordered.

I rushed out of the throne room and then out of the hall, we dashed through the entrance gates and across the bridge. Once we ran all the way down to the bottom of the mountain and back into Lastation, we watched as the castle and its surroundings crumble into the depths of the mountains and then it was all buried underneath the remains of the mountains that now became a large desert hill.

We had won a victory to remember. But for me, there was still one thing that needed to be done before I could enjoy the last bit of the vacation and wrap up this adventure.

* * *

 **Woohoo! Gamarket is saved and a part of Randy's past is now buried!**

 **Next up is the last one where Randy must pack up, since his vacation is coming to an end.**


	16. Till We Meet Again

**The last one of the story and apologies if this one is short, but I was keen to wrap this story up without dragging it on a bit.**

* * *

Till We Meet Again

The sixth day of my vacation had arrived and Noire and I were in the Sharicite crystal room with Histy who was so happy when she heard the news.

"The Shares are all returning to thier natural state." Histy said. "You have done it, Noire! \\(^_^)/"

"Umm, I'm pretty sure it was all of us who made it possible." I pointed out.

"Oops, I didn't mean anything bad by it, you did your best as well. Gamarket should return to the way it was with this. (*^_^*)"

I smiled. "That's better."

Noire and I left the room to rejoin with the other CPUs.

"We can finally nap." Neptune sighed.

"Finally done." Blanc said.

"Indeed." Vert added. "We have finally completed our adventure."

"Well, you girls have, but I still have a vacation to enjoy here and most of it's been spent on saving Gamarket." I said. "Buuuuut, I wouldn't change this experience for anything."

"Then how's about a pudding competition with yours truly?" Neptune offered.

"Such a shallow offer, I believe an online gaming session would suit Randy more." Vert responded.

"Those are nothing compared to reading." Blanc dismissed. "Maybe we can write a novel together."

Noire sighed with a smile. "You girls never change, do you?"

"Nope, I don't think they'll ever change." I agreed. "Still, I can think of one thing where we can be all together."

"Hm? What do you have in mind?"

I then grabbed an HD ready camera and fist bumped into the air. "A group photo with all the generals!"

* * *

Well, gathering everyone around wasn't hard to ask since it was me who did the asking, we were all outside the basilicom.

"Are we all accounted for?" Noire asked. "There better not be any no-shows."

"Let's do a roll call!" Neptune suggested. "Me first! So uh, one!"

"If she's one, then I may as well be two." I added.

Then one by one, everyone else apart from Histy, all chose their numbers, crazy to think that there are more than twenty girls here...I'm such a lucky s.o.b!

"That's everyone, then." Noire commented. "Glad to see you're all safe."

"Very well then, everyone." Histy said. "Please squeeze in with Noire as our center."

All of the generals huddled in close with Noire being the center of attention whilst I got the camera ready on a tripod.

"Here we go, in ten seconds, we'll have a photo to remember." I said as I made the final settings.

"Hey, why aren't we in the group, buddy?" Neptune asked.

"Hush Neptune, there is no need for us to be in the frame this time." Vert answered.

"I'd rather not get involved in all that body squeezing anyway." Blanc added.

I pushed the shutter which was timed. "Alright Noire and the generals, say cheese!"

The camera flashed after a few seconds, I had a look on the camera to see Noire being hugged by the generals around her.

"Lovely, ladies! I'll make sure you all get a copy." I then thought of something. "Okay next shot is the CPUs only."

"Awesome, thanks, buddy!" Neptune said happily.

The generals moved away and Neptune, Vert and Blanc got in the frame with Noire, they were all smiling and I took a photo, better make that five copies so that I would have one.

"Umm, Randy..." Noire blushed. "...mind if we have one together?"

"Of course." I then put a time delay and rush to Noire's side as the other CPUs moved out of the way. Noire and I put our arms around each other and the flash went off.

"Is there one more, Randy-san?" Saori asked.

I nodded. "Yep, the last photo will be of me and you generals." I then set up a longer timer on the camera.

Noire moved of the way as I stood in the center with all of the generals around me. Saori to no surprise was the closest to me on one side with Ai holding my other side, everyone else cuddled around me. The flash went off and I felt like a man who had just gone to heaven with so many worlds of beauty around me, I'm gonna miss this.

"Alright, the photos are done." I declared as I packed up the camera stuff. "I'll make sure to give you all the copies you want before tomorrow comes."

"Tomorrow? What do you mean?" Resta asked.

I sighed. "Well, I just wanted to remind you all in case you forgot." I held Noire's hand, knowing that she understands what I'm about to say. "Tomorrow will be the day where my vacation in Gamarket comes to an end. I will be leaving by a cruise ship tomorrow morning to go back to my hometown."

Most of them gasped, I wasn't surprised by this reaction.

"What? You're leaving Gamarket?" Ryuka asked in surprise.

"I did not see this coming." Vio added in agreement.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. Like I said, I only came here for a vacation, but I wanted a place to live and to do some work. Today, I can say that I have done exactly that, meeting you girls and charming my way into your hearts just made my time here much more memorable."

"But still, you're leaving us." Blossom said with a hint of sadness.

"It won't be the same without you, Randy." Tsunemi added.

Poona sniffed. "Pleeeeease, don't goooooo."

"Sorry girls, but I have to." I replied. "Gamarket is your home, it's not mine and I don't belong here."

"That's not true!" Little Rain disagreed.

"You're a legendary part of us." Estella added.

Ein nodded. "To be fated with leaving the ones behind with an uncertainty of returning is a dangerous path."

"It's not dangerous, I can assure you." I said. "Leon's dead now, so I won't have to worry about being in trouble when I go back home."

"That is what concerns us." Sango replied.

"Don't you remember what he said?" Generia asked.

"About someone else coming to try and take you by surprise." Lid added.

"Yes I know, but I think he was just trying to play mind games." I answered. "I'll be fine when I get back, I'll make sure to send a message when I make it back."

"You better, because I still want to -pow- have that rematch with you." Lee-Fi said.

"Why don't I just sneak along with you?" Moru offered. "So then you'll have someone protecting you."

"That totally wouldn't work." Ai dismissed. "I hope you'll listen to my songs, right?"

"Of course I will." I replied. "Now come on girls, you need to understand where I'm coming from."

"Randy's right, let's all be a team here." Wyn said.

"If Randy-san has to go back, then we shouldn't stop him." Saori added. "Believe me, I'm sad about this too, but it's not like he's going away forever."

"I am in agreement, even a handsome young man that we all care for must learn to face his own battles." Lady Wac said. "And of course, I speak from experience."

"You speak from something alright." Neptune smirked.

"What was that, little brat?!"

Neptune smiled and backed away. "Oh, just talking to myself, ya know the drill."

"Okay ladies, don't start teasing each other in front of me." I said. "But like Saori says, I'm not saying that we'll never see each other again."

"He raises a good point." Vert agreed. "I'm sure that if he has to, he will come and visit us again."

"In that case, I'll reserve a book for us to read together." Blanc said.

"That would be nice, I'd like that." I replied. "Now for something more positive, I suggest that we have a victory party in Lastation to celebrate saving Gamarket."

"A victory party?" Noire asked before smiling. "Yeah! That would be amazing!"

"In that case, we should prepare for the festivities! (^_^)" Histy advised.

* * *

The celebration across Lastation was underway by sundown, I had to a lot of work in preparing but everyone else contributed, even Neptune provided a huge bowl of puddings among the buffet tables. There was live performances on a stage as well, with Ai and Tsunemi doing a lot of singing, I even went up and sung a duo with Ai which got me huge praise from everyone. I had taken a lot of photos as well and I had made sure that all of them got more than enough copies.

When it was the evening, I had started packing my travel case with only a few things felt to put in. I was gonna call it an early night, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in." I said.

In came Noire who closed the door behind her and she hugged me close. "Um, Randy...I know you're going away tomorrow...so umm...I wanna show how much I'll miss you."

I smirked at her before putting my arms around her and kissing her deeply. "Then I'm going to prove how much I'll miss you too."

As I put my travel case next to the bed, I laid down Noire on the bed and we started making out and we let ourselves get lost in the moment of being very intimate.

* * *

The morning arrived, I had said my goodbyes to the generals with my usual charm of hugs and kisses on their facial cheeks. I was now at the docks where the small cruise would be departing soon. The CPUs and Histy were with me, ready to say thier farewells to me and they were all smiling. I was smiling right back, knowing how far I've come.

"Please remember to take great care, Randy." Histy said. "We will miss you very much, but we will look forward to when you return. (^_^)"

"Same here." I replied.

"When you do come back, I'll have a pudding in the fridge with your name on it." Neptune said. "That's a Planeptune promise."

I giggled. "Then I'll be sure to remind you of that the next time I come here, Nep." I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"If you ever feel lost or you begin to miss us, then do not hesitate to come visit us for as long as you wish." Vert said before we shared a hug.

I kissed her cheek. "Thanks Vert and we'll have that gaming session, just you wait."

"Promise that you won't forget us?" Blanc asked.

I hugged Blanc and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't, I'll look forward to the day we can meet again."

Last up was Noire and she had a tear rolling down her cheek. "Randy, to think that you first saved me from a dogoo and now look at where we are."

"Yeah, I thought you were just a normal girl, but now you're on top of the world and you have all of these friends who will support you while I'm far away."

Noire nodded. "Hic...I'm gonna miss you."

"Same to you, babe." I hugged her real close and we shared a kiss that would be a departure kiss...for now. "Well girls, it's been great fun, but now it's time for this mature yet lewd, self-insert, main character to depart from Gamarket." I then picked up my travel case and boarded the cruise. "Randy Peters has left the building!"

I stood on the back part of the cruise balcony and waved at the group as the horn went off and the cruise began to move and travel across the open sea and towards the horizon. Deep down, I had really enjoyed this vacation and I had to be a man of my word. I couldn't wait to be back in my hometown, perhaps I'll move out of my apartment and to a small house away from the city, just as a precaution.

But they were also right, I'll come straight back to them for another vacation if I begin to miss them all dearly, especially Noire. Once a CPU I worked for as more or a less secretary that was now my girlfriend. Here's to you, Noire, if I choose to come back, then maybe, just maybe...I'll move to Gamarket and you'll be there with open arms.

Story Ending Theme:

Journey - Open Arms

THE END

* * *

 **YAY! We are done! Thank you everyone for reading this story from start to finish.**

 **Be sure to fave and follow me if you like to read more of my stuff. :)**


End file.
